Perfect Lies
by Alycia00
Summary: Justin has settled down and is happily married. Soon his perfect world crashes down when his estranged sister jumps back into his life. Future fic. Justin/Alex, Justin/Juliet
1. Chapter 1

I kind of got this idea in my mind and couldnt just let it go ;)

**I do not own any of these characters. **

PS. MASON does not exist in my story if you are wondering.. and in futher chapters more details are revealed.

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Lies**

Juliet woke up to the warm morning sun that shined brightly through the window. The sun was just barely up, the window on the far wall had developed an eerie glow; a light blue halo that soaked through the blinds and curtains. She was just beginning to understand that the light was really there, and that her eyes were really open. She loved the mornings because she had a reason to wakeup. He was not there when she woke up, but Juliet had gotten use to it. She had to understand that it was his job that left the empty place beside her. She did miss the feeling of waking up next to him, but again, she had gotten use to it. She woke up alone, but didn't go to sleep alone. It was just her, her husband and their little girl.

She smiled, and stretched her body out, reaching up past her head, and pointing her toes. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of bed, and slipped on her red slippers.

Their house always felt warm, and comforting, that morning especially, for some reason... She wasn't sure what it was, but something felt good about the day.

Every morning, it was like this.

Perfect.

That was the word she would use when she described her family; perfect.

Sure, her and Justin's pasts were difficult and hard to understand if you hadn't been through it. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would reach a stabile life like this. Just eight years ago she had been a vampire, but now she was a mother and a wife. They had made the decision to get rid of their _supernatural _qualities together and still didn't regret it. Justin wasn't a wizard anymore. No, he was a normal guy with a beautiful family and a respected job in the local hospital. He had studied hard and earned his place in there as a doctor.

The familiar feeling of peace washed over Juliet as she walked into their big kitchen.

She poured herself some coffee and watched the marble counter sparkle as she took a seat at her kitchen table.

Running a hand through her silky blond hair, she took a nice, long, hot sip from her mug.

The fact that she was sitting there in her gorgeous kitchen meant a lot to her. It meant that all the pain that she caused for her own family hadn't been for nothing. Juliet's parents did not like the idea of their daughter being immortal. Still she stood her ground and gave up everything, her powers and her family. Unlike Justin-

Justin gave his powers to Max, his little brother, when they found out that Juliet was expecting. He wanted a normal family just like she did and they were both grateful when Justin's family didn't abandon them. Of course Jerry was bitter that his son had chosen to give up his powers after many years of training, but all that bitterness was gone after their daughter was born.

"Boo!"

She jolted, and was frozen for a split second, hand over her heart. "Emma, honey you scared mommy!" Juliet laughed, then rushed to her.

"Come here!"

She pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. The four year old giggled slightly and ran out of the kitchen.

"Honey remember to pack your pajamas! You need them when you go to Amber's." Juliet yelled after her daughter.

Emma had always looked like her parents. She had Justin's deep blue eyes and Juliet's golden locks.

Juliet set down her mug on the counter, and went to take a shower. She glanced up at the clock, it was a quarter after eight. Again she had done it, a perfect morning.

* * *

"And what do you say when you finish your meal?" Juliet, now in her office clothes, was fixing her daughters hair.

The little one glanced up at her mom, "Thank you!" Her cheeks were rosy from excitement.

"Exactly," She smiled back," And when Amber tells you to change into your pajamas, what do you do?"

"I-I take a nap and say good night." Emma explained. She was proud that she knew all the answers. Juliet smiled brightly at the pigtailed little girl who had grown so quickly.

First she had hesitated on leaving her into a day care, but she missed work.

She had found a great advertising job and truly enjoyed it. After all, she was really good at her work.

Just as she was about to grab her purse, the doorbell rang. Juliet sighed loudly and went to the door, but when she opened the door she found something that she was not expecting.

She couldn't believe it was really her.

They just stood there, staring at each other, no expression on their faces.

"Alex?"

"Holy shit," The brunette cursed nervously, "I mean, hi!"

Juliet gave a little breathless laugh, moving a loose piece of her hair from her eyes. "What- I mean.. I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know," Alex crossed her arms, hugging her leather jacket, "Could I come in?"

Juliet gladly stepped from the way and allowed her sister-in-law walk inside.

She looked at her, noting the changes that had taken place since she'd last seen her.

Her messy long hair framed her beautiful face, she was wearing a simple leather jacket with a long black form fitting shirt, with stockings and a pair of black long boots.

Yep, it was Alex no doubt about it.

Alex looked around the big beautiful house she had walked into, almost forgetting why she was there in the first place.

Juliet lead her nervously to the living room, "Would you like any coffee? Water? Tea?"

She looked up at her, a rueful smile quirking the corner of her mouth, "No, thanks."

"You look great." Juliet said as she approached her, "It's been over three years since I saw you-"

"Yeah, it was Emma's first birthday party when.." Alex swallowed nervously, "But that's not important.. I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest sister, daughter or even friend, but I wouldn't have barged in here if it wasn't important."

Juliet nodded as if she understood what she meant, "What's going on then?"

She took a deep breathe, "I-I was.." She started, but stopped quickly, "Justin is not here, is he?"

"No. He's at work."

Alex dropped her head in shame, "Ugh. This is so hard to explain."

Juliet looked at her watch, "Well I'm going to miss work anyway so I have time." A couple of smiles were exchanged, and then Emma walked into the room.

"Mommy," She threw her backpack on the floor, "I wanna go!"

The worried mother quickly got up and walked up to her daughter, "Honey, we are going to stay home today okay?"

The little girl had barely heard her mothers words as she tried to take a peek of the visitor that sat on their white sofa, "Who is she?" her little voice asked.

Alex's head snapped up to meet the baby blue eyes and she smiled at her.

Juliet brushed off her daughters question, "Emma, you can go and watch cartoons in daddy's office while mommy talks to a friend, okay?"

The girl nodded and waved her hand as a good bye to Alex.

Alex watched her intently before turning back to the woman who stood in front of her.

"Now. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

After almost an hour of explaining how she had lost everything, her house, money, car- Alex finally sighed in relief, "…And that's how I got here."

Juliet knew that Alex was very good at making bad decisions.

She had been like that since.. forever.

That was the difference between the Russo brother and a sister; Justin was careful, but Alex wasn't. She was fearless and somehow always got herself in the middle of something bad.

"Is he still in the picture?"

Alex shook her head. "No…no, he's not," she said softly, almost sadly.

"That's good."

"I don't know about that," Alex rolled her eyes, "He stole everything I owned and I blindly believed he loved me. Now I'm broke and alone."

Juliet bit her lip and looked down, "You could stay with us.."

"Huh?" Alex almost jumped from the sofa, "Really? Because I would _really_, appreciate that. I don't want to go back to mom and dad."

"Of course we have to talk to Justin first, but I'm sure he wont have anything against it."

"Yeah sure," Alex grinned, "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

So! What do you think?

Review please if you want me to continue! :)

Like I said, next chapters will explain more, etc. Alex's powers and all that.

Oh and next chapters will be longer! I promise :) Hopefully you guys liked my idea! Please review if you did!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

His day had bee horrible. Horrible. Horrible and even more horrible.

Justin walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench. Dropping his head back against the locker, he sighed. This was not the way he had imagined his life. Not a second later, the locker room's door opened again, but it didn't bother Justin. He kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to have a moment to calm down, but soon it was shattered when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Hey, Matt," Justin greeted him with a frown, "I just came back from Becca Newport's room. She passed away." This was not the easiest job. The fact that he had to be there and witness her heart stop was a feeling he never wanted to experience again. This girl had been only five years old and every time he had seen little Becca he thought about Emma.

Matt nodded and shrugged, "It never gets easier."

Matt had been Justin's friend since he joined medical school. They graduated at the same time and eventually started working in the same hospital. Justin hated when people died, but he loved the feeling when he saved a life. It reminded him of magic. If he was a wizard now his life could be ten times easier. People like Justin loved challenges, he needed them. He knew someday he would be great doctor and there he was- he was indeed a great doctor.

"All I want to think about now is going home to my girls and actually enjoy the fact that I can sleep a few hours longer." Justin laughed.

"You deserve it man! You have been doing night shifts for so long."

Justin changed his shirt, "Well someone's got to do them."

"True," Matt agreed, "You got something special planned?"

There was a huge grin on Justin's face, "Not really. I think Juliet will settle for a home cooked meal. At least I hope so."

They shared another laugh, "Juliet is a tough cookie."

"That indeed she is." Justin threw his jacket on, "I'm just glad we are talking again."

His friend studied his serious face, "It still bothers you?"

"I just thought she would stay home with Emma and not think about work. It was a set back, but we worked it out," Justin explained to Matt who was very aware of their home situation, "Does it bother me? Yes it does and she knows it, but I can't tell her to sit around when she clearly doesn't want to."

"That's too bad." He said sincerely, but was interrupted with the beep from his pager. After taking a long look at the machine he frowned, "Ah man, another car accident."

Justin patted his friends shoulder, "You go and safe some lives."

He laughed, "And you go home to your family."

"That I can do."

Justin waved goodbye to his friend and walked out of the hospital feeling carefree. Maybe this day wouldn't be so horrible after all, he thought. Only if he knew what was waiting for him.

* * *

"Momma?" Emma asked, tugging at Juliet's sleeve. "Can we make garlic bread too? With cheese? Like daddy?"

Alex chuckled on the background, not able to hold her laughter. That was Justin alright, garlic bread with cheese. She never understood that combo.

Distractedly, Juliet nodded. "Go get the cheese out of the fridge," she said, after taking a glance towards Alex who already sat on the dinner table.

Emma got the cheese out of the fridge and handed it to her mother who looked distracted.

"Thank you honey." She smiled at her daughter, but Emma had already found something more interesting on her radar. Alex.

"Momma? Can I watch TV with auntie Alex until dinner?"

She nodded, and bent to kiss her daughter's silky hair.

"Tell you what. How about you go and watch TV while mommy and auntie Alex make dinner?"

The four year old smiled and ran into the living room.

Alex walked over to Juliet, "She's really cute."

Juliet nodded proudly. "She is and has good manners too."

"I've noticed," The brunette gave her a smile and made an effort to start the salad.

"You don't have to do that," She insisted and took the salad bowl from her, "You are our guest."

Alex was a bit taken back on how serious she was.

"Sure then, knock yourself out."

Juliet continued to chop and cook her meal while Alex stood on the background.

"So have you talked to Theresa and Jerry?"

Alex laughed, "Mom and dad? Hell no!"

The nervous woman shot a threatening gaze towards her. She didn't want her daughter to pick up on bad words.

"_Hell no_." Alex whispered back playfully.

She bit her lip nervously, "So how are you going to explain your departure to Justin? I'm sure he is as curious as I am on why you left and didn't even bother to call us."

"Believe me, he already knows." She told her, her brown eyes flying up to meet Juliet's.

* * *

"I'm home!" Justin yelled as he stepped inside his lovely home and continued his way towards the kitchen, "It smells delicious again-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be real. It had to be a mistake.

He was probably over tired, and his mind was playing tricks on him. It had been a while since he'd had a good night's sleep.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked different, but he knew it was her. He just knew. If she was real, she had slimmed down some, not that she had ever been fat, but now her body was toned and tanned. Her hair had grown and she looked like herself again. He took another step towards her, and then another, his feet mindlessly propelling him forward. He didn't dare blink for fear that she would disappear.

"Alex? Is that you?" he said, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.

She looked up, and he winced as her face paled.

Juliet stood up abruptly, "Honey! You're home early."

"What are _you _doing here?" Justin completely ignored his wife.

Before Alex could register what was actually happening, a small voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Daddy!"

He snapped out of it and picked up his daughter, "Hi sweetie."

The girl giggled, "Daddy, auntie Alex is visiting us!"

Justin cleared his throat and looked at Alex, straight in the eyes, "I can see that."

Juliet broke their staring competition and walked up to him and Emma, "Pumpkin, you want to help me to put auntie Alex's stuff in the guest room?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, come on." Juliet took the girl and knowingly glanced at Justin.

After his wife and daughter disappeared from the room, he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"J-Justin…" she whispered.

"How are you?" he asked surprisingly, standing awkwardly in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine." she said carefully.

"That's all? Fine?"

"I just…I…I wanted to say hello. It's been a while."

He laughed, "So you just happened to be on the neighborhood and decided to stop by? Come on Alex! You can do better than that." He dropped his gaze, hesitating for a long moment, "What do you want? Money?"

She was getting sick of his attitude, "I didn't come here for you money asshole!"

"Really?"

She took a step closer, "I came here because I didn't have another option."

"How long have you been in town?"

"A couple months now."

He rolled his eyes, "What took you so long?"

"It's not exactly easy to crawl back to your brother who despises everything that you do." She snapped.

She was obviously every bit as fiery as she had always been.

"I don't despise you."

It was her turn to laugh, "Oh really? Why do you think I haven't called?"

He sighed, "I do not want to talk about this right now! My daughter is in the next room."

"I think Emma should know a bit more about her background. I think she should know what a coward her father was when he decided to ruin his whole family for a dumb crush."

"You call Juliet a crush? She is my wife Alex! Wakeup already." He said sharply, "I can't believe this is the first thing you have to say to me after three years. It doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on. We all have."

"I haven't." she said, her voice dripping with disdain and anger.

He was extremely frustrated, "What are you doing here Alex?"

"I need a place to stay."

"Why didn't you go to mom and dad?"

"I can't go there because of- everything." She dropped her gaze, unable to meet his eyes.

Alex didn't like to blame herself for the situation that happened. When Justin had years ago decided to give his powers away she didn't think that he was serious. She just couldn't imagine him without his powers. Justin was a wizard, just like she was. The day he told her that he was going to give her his powers she had declined. She didn't want his powers. At that point everything felt so bad that she had completely given up. Alex had to watch her father in pain because of Justin's decision and somehow out of nowhere she made an awful move.

"Alex.."

She bit her lip staring at him. All she could do was remember.

"_Alex?" Justin stared at his sister who stood in front of him._

_She swallowed, "I need to talk to you."_

_He sighed. He knew she was going to try to make him change his mind._

"_What now?"_

"_I can't let you do this." She simply told him._

_He growled, "I'm doing this for me and Juliet. I can't take this anymore Alex. You know hard it is."_

"_You are not doing it for the right reasons!"_

"_I am! I'm doing it for our child-"_

"_Exactly."_

_He brushed off her comment, "I don't want to fight again. If there is nothing else, please leave."_

_She took a deep breathe, "If you do it then also I will do it."_

"_Huh?" He didn't understand what she was saying. _

_Her voice cracked, "If you are giving your powers away then so will I."_

Silence had landed among them as they stood there.

"I need a smoke." Alex broke the silence and walked towards the balcony.

Justin shook his head, after understanding how much she had indeed changed "_You _are not my sister." He muttered to himself.

She opened the balcony door and turned to meet his eyes, "You are not my brother anymore."

* * *

Intense much?

Thanks for the reviews and faves!

See you next time!

bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_What was that all about?_

Justin shook his head and determinately barged into the balcony, "I'm not done yet Alex."

She shot a look towards him, "Bitching about it isn't getting you anywhere."

"Stop it okay? You can't just come here and expect me to let you live here."

Without hesitation, she pulled out the lighter and a cigarette. Slowly she put the cigarette right between her lips and lighted it. She breathed in, allowing the refreshing yet irritating scent of mint penetrating her trachea, "I've never asked anything from you-"

He rolled his eyes as an response.

"Fine. I've made a lot of stupid decisions," She sighed as she puffed out another breath of white smog, "Like when I-"

He interrupted her, "Let's not go there."

She hated to be ignored by him.

"Justin, listen.. It's just a couple of days. I have nothing else left, please."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "What about mom and dad?"

Alex's eyes widened in shock, "You expect me to tell mom and dad how I got scammed and lost everything? No way. I'd rather live on the street."

His gaze met hers, "Do you understand how difficult this will-" With a shake of his head, he cut off his sentence. "I have a job. I can't stay here and start looking out for you like when we were kids. I know that if you stay here, you will cause some kind of problems. "

"I'm not sixteen anymore. I will get a job and you won't even notice me."

"What about the guy who you were with?" Justin asked cryptically, "You still talk to him or what?"

"What? I haven't talked to Michael since like months! I'm not stupid Justin."

He laughed, "You knew that he was bad news and still-"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you!"

"Why not? Are you ashamed of him?"

"Stop pushing, Justin! I'm not talking about this with you!"

Alex took a last breath from the cigarette before tossing it away.

She crossed her arms defensively, "Believe it or not.. I didn't come here to fight with you."

"You look tired." he commented, changing the subject.

She shrugged awkwardly. "I am a little, I guess."

"Let's go inside," He opened the door and looked at her, "We are both tired and I'm not able to deal with this right now."

Alex gave him a weak smile, "So.. you are not kicking me out?"

He smiled back sadly, "I know, I should- But I could never do that to you."

* * *

Alex was staring at the perfect family pictures that were hung on the guest bedroom wall.

She couldn't take her eyes away from them. There was this sense of warmth in them that made her smile.

Justin appeared beside her, and she must have jumped six feet into the air.

She pressed a hand to her pounding heart, "Don't ever do that to me again," she chastised him, even as she took a step backwards, "You scared the crap out of me."

He had the nerve to laugh, "Sorry. Didn't meant to startle you. What are you up to?"

"Are you stalking me now?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

Alex smiled and turned her attention back on the pictures, "She looks a lot like you."

"Well Emma has always been a daddy's girl."

"It's funny," She met his eyes, "I never imagined you as a dad."

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Nope," She shrugged, "I always figured you would end up alone with your dolls."

She was mocking him and he got the message, "Yeah, well I kind of knew you would crawl back to me at some point." he commented, trying to hide a smirk.

She blushed, and lightly punched his arm, "Not funny!" She laughed at how naïve he was, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? He retorted back, "Anyway, I just came here to see if you needed something."

"I have everything I need thanks to Juliet." She looked over at her bed, "She even loaned some clothes for me."

"Oh," His voice deepened, "Well, then.. Good night."

She met his eyes and couldn't help, but be in awe of the sincerity that lurked there.

"Good night." she said softly, her words nearly disappearing in the air.

* * *

"_Did you talk to her?"_

She did look different, he thought. There was something about Alex that had changed, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Almost three years apart was a long time. The fact that they were close when they were younger made it even harder to comprehend.

"Justin," Juliet raised her voice, "Justin!"

His eyes snapped open, "huh?"

"I asked- Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I talked to her.." His voice was low and his words hesitant.

"And?" She looked curious, "Well, what did she say?"

"I just gave her my permission to stay. It's just temporary."

Juliet pondered their options, "I know it will be, but we both know that Alex has a tendency to get stuck."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's be realistic here honey," Juliet explained, "She won't leave until she earns enough money to leave- If we are lucky she will find a new guy who will take her."

Justin looked away, obviously not believing her, "It's just a couple of days. Nothing bigger."

"What about the pills?"

He looked at his wife who rested beside him on the bed, "She hasn't used anything in years."

Justin knew that Alex had been in trouble years ago. After giving up their powers, she had been having trouble sleeping. Sleeping pills were supposed to fix the problem, but they started another cycle of depression. She did overcome it all, but it took years.

"How do we know that?" She asked helplessly, "We don't even know her."

"She is my sister." He snapped.

"I'm only thinking about Emma here," Juliet said softly, "I don't want her to get attached to Alex. What happens when she just disappears again?"

"I don't know.." He admitted. He really didn't know.

* * *

It was ten o' clock and Justin's eyes gradually fluttered to awareness. It took him for a moment to figure out what had happened last night and where he was now.

He stumbled into the living room and was surprised by what he saw.

"Shit," She cursed _softly_, staring at the TV that was causing problems. "Why are there so many different remotes? I guess we have to skip the movie because of your stupid dad and his shitty TV." Alex complained out loud and looked at Emma who stood beside her giggling at the bad words her aunt had said. A chuckle came from behind her, and Alex spun. When she saw Justin standing behind her, she flushed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted.

"I figured," he responded with a grin. "You decided to open the television with a dvd remote?"

"I guess so," she pouted.

The little girl ran into her fathers arms, "Daddy auntie Alex is being funny."

"I know she is," He chuckled, "Did you eat breakfast already?"

She nodded and smiled, "Mommy made me breakfast before she left."

"Okay good. Now go and change out of your jammies. We can go and see grandma and grandpa."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Will auntie Alex come too?"

Justin glared at Alex who nodded as an answer, "Sure Emma. I will come."

"_Yay_!" Emma yelled as she immediately jumped out of her fathers arms and made her way out of the room.

Alex looked away uncomfortably, "I thought you had work?"

"No- I have a night shift." He shrugged, "I was supposed to sleep the whole day, but I knew I should spend the day with her instead."

"And you _magically _picked the activity of seeing mom and dad.." She murmured, "I don't know if I should go with you guys."

He shook his head, "You already promised. You do not wanna upset a four year old do you?"

"Damn you." She rolled her eyes, "I guess it won't be that bad."

"Yeah," He sat on the sofa with a cocky smile on his lips, "Max is still at the academy. He failed the final test again."

Alex took a seat next to him, "And you think you would have passed with a first try?"

"I know I would have." He teased.

"Alright then genius," She smirked, "Then why are you a doctor instead of a wizard?"

Justin tossed a curious look.

"You had a choice. You could be doing what Max is doing right now."

He was silent at first, "I chose my daughter and wife over magic and I'm glad I did."

"I don't regret my decision either," She told him, "I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

She noticed that he was staring, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"Are you comfortable being around me?"

He gestured, "This…I wish it could be like this all the time, Alex."

"But it won't be."

"Why can't it be?" He asked.

She laughed, "You know as well as I do that we're never going to stop fighting. It never stays like this for long. Something's going to happen, and neither one of us will back down, because we don't know how to compromise without screaming at each other first."

"We've been better," he reminded her. "Yeah, we still fight, but you haven't thrown any breakable objects at me in years. And we're both more reasonable. We argue like grownups now."

She got up and paced nervously, "Great, so maybe in another fifty years, we'll stop fighting altogether."

"I'm willing to stick it out. Now that you are living here, we don't have another option."

"I know. I just…I don't want us to grow apart. I made a mistake when I chose to run and forget that I had a family here."

"Alex," Justin started, and stood, turning to face her, "You are here now. It doesn't matted anymore."

"It does." She insisted.

He pulled her into a hug and hugged her tight, "I've missed you."

She closed her eyes, "I've missed you too."

* * *

Im so excited that you guys like this! Thanks for your reviews :) Remember to drop a new one if you liked this chapter!

And oh, I added **Emmas **picture on my profile! Go check it out if you want to know what does she look like in my mind :)

Thanks again for your kind words!

Bye until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

If she knew what kind of problems were ahead- she would have never climbed in the car with Justin and his adorable daughter.

"Is something wrong?" He asked earnestly.

Alex bit her lip before reluctantly shaking her head.

"You can tell me."

She knew he wouldn't leave her alone, "Justin, for the tenth time- I'm fine. Okay?"

Emma's cute little head snapped up. She knew that tone of voice, anger. She had heard that one before, but not from auntie Alex's mouth.

"I just—I want to say thank you. For coming back. And for not running away again."

The silence between them was now so long-lived it had taken on a life of its own and sat thick and heavy in the air, like an overcooked custard.

Alex's voice broke a little as she started to speak, "Let's just get this done." She croaked.

Before realizing it they had arrived outside of the familiar building. Their childhood home that held so much memories to both of them. Alex knew that he was watching her, she had noticed. His blue eyes always found her and she never got used to the intensivety of them. Even when they were silent and didn't look at each other, there was a sense of calmness around them. He made her feel safe, simple as that. He was her big brother after all.

The door opened and there she was. Her mother. Glowing just like she remembered.

"Grandma!" Emma squeaked and ran to hug Theresa's legs.

Justin took a last glance towards Alex and she hated the expression she saw on his face. It was worry on it's worst.

"Hey sweetie," Theresa kept smiling to her granddaughter, but when Justin stepped inside- revealing a lost soul, Theresa gasped, "Alex!"

Alex gave back a careless smile and hugged her mother, "Hi mom."

"W-What are you doing here?"

Ignoring that she was still hugging Theresa. Her glossy eyes met Justin's, "I came back… to home."

* * *

"_Where have you been?"_

"_What have you been doing?"_

"_Are you working?"_

"_Is there a boyfriend perhaps?"_

All those stupid questions were repeated more than once during the hour they sat together on the dinner table.

Of course she knew what to expect this was her mother after all.

Jerry sat on the other end of the table, silent and nodding. He looked the same to Alex.. well maybe a couple pounds heavier.

"So where are you staying?"

Justin almost choked up on his food, "Actually-"

"I'm staying at this cheap rental house," Alex explained to her parents, "It's very cozy actually. Close to Justin's and Juliet's house."

He tried to read her mind, but sometimes it was so plain twisted he didn't even want to know what she was thinking. That's what he hated about Alex, the lies. His perfect sister knew how to lie, maybe even too well. Still though, _he loved the way she lied._

He gave in without a fight, and nodded. "Yep. it's a very nice house."

"But daddy! Auntie Alex sleeps in-"

"Noo, honey." Justin smiled to his daughter, "Auntie Alex sleeps in the other house, remember?"

The little girl wasn't stupid and understood where her daddy was going with this. She quickly nodded before taking another bite from her bread.

Theresa shook the weird feeling away and changed the topic, "Is Juliet at work?"

"Yes she is." He replied distractedly.

"So is the new baby already on the way ?"

This time it was Alex who almost choked up.

"Theresa.." Jerry nudged his wife, "I don't think Justin needs to tell us anything if he doesn't want to."

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes, "No. Tell us."

"There is nothing to tell." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"I didn't know Juliet was expecting." She kept insisting and shooting weird looks towards him.

"She is not expecting!" He raised his voice and stood up, "It doesn't even have a fucking thing to do with you!"

Everybody froze. Alex shook her head and tossed the napkin she had on her hands, "Nice lunch huh?"

She turned her back and walked away.

The whole room stood in silence.

Jerry looked at Theresa, "Well that went well."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" He walked into her old room.

The whole day had been working towards this point. Last night had been working towards this point.

There was so much buried between them that it was hard to pass anymore.

"You're a hypocrite" She muttered, "Remember when-"

"No! I thought we agreed on not talking about it," His voice was bitter, "You said it yourself, it was nothing."

She crossed her arms defensively, "Why do you think I left? To see the world? Really Justin! Grow up already and admit it."

Justin snorted in disbelief, "I'm the one who grew up Alex! I'm the one who fixed the whole mess."

"Whatever." She tossed her hair, "You weren't complaining back then,"

_"Screw 'em." She sat beside him._

_He laughed, "Screw all men?"_

_"Screw all men."_

_"You are drunk."_

_"No, I'm not." She laughed hysterically._

_"Yes, you are."_

_Alex stood up, "I'm not drunk."_

_"You are."_

_"I'm not. You are!"_

_"I think you are." He smiled, "I've seen this before."_

_"I think I'd know."_

_As far as surreal conversations went, this was a doozy, Alex decided. _

_A genuine, Twilight Zone, how'd-we-get-from-here-to-there conversation. _

_Not an uncommon occurrence when the other mouth involved in the dialogue belonged to her brother. _

_Tonight, she had given up on words, settling for bobbing and weaving. And hugging. _

_Hugging. She'd hugged Justin. _

"_Congratulations daddy!" It felt strange and awkward. _

_He had his arm around his sister, patting her back, feeling Alex's head drop briefly onto his shoulder. How strange for that to feel awkward._

_Juliet had just given birth and there he was- sitting in his old room saying good bye to his childhood. Also, he was hammered with his sister, not so cleaver._

_What a goddamn shame._

_"It's late," Justin said, turning to look at her._

_"Too late. Way too late," She muttered, not moving, "Come on, Justin, don't wallow," Alex said, trying to snap him out of it, "It's our last night."_

_It worked._

_Eyes blazing, Justin, knocked her hand of off his leg. "Wallow?" he asked. "Since when does half a bottle of wine and an hour's conversation constitute a wallow?"_

_Alex turned to look at him, and could see no trace of Justin the dad, the married man with a plan, the confident man with a plan. Here he had spiked hair, swollen eyes, and a dirty t-shirt. _

_Alex looked him over, then smiled at him._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Your hair's everywhere," Alex laughed, motioning with both hands. _

_Surprisingly self-conscious, Justin licked one palm and slicked it over his hair, trying to tame it, but that just made her grin wider. _

_"You missed some," She said, leaning in closer and tapping his head._

_"Very funny," Justin exclaimed, reaching up to push her hand away and finding their fingers tangled instead. Like the hug, it was awkward at first. _

_"Don't talk, okay?" She asked softly._

_He nodded, pushing Alex on her back, leaning over her._

_They were drunk enough to feel ashamed, but not sober enough to think. _

_Just Alex, just like always, only maybe a little softer, a little easier to touch. Just Justin, leaning over her, watching her, his face calm and serious._

_For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence, their mouths open, breath uneven, "We can't-"_

_"Don't talk," She said again, closing her eyes as he tilted his head and leaned in, pressing his mouth to her shoulder. Like so many other things, Justin was very, very good at this. Good at knowing where to touch, good at knowing how far to push. Good at knowing how to kiss, how to kiss hard, and wet, and __strong. His hard-on, fitted into her hip joint. Justin's hard-on. Her Justin. Her brother Justin. When they finally pulled away, they both knew what the kiss tasted of. Guilt, shame, and failure._

_He layed on top of her, burying his face in to her neck, "I'm sorry," After a moment, Justin got up and left. Just like that._

"It was nothing," His gaze was terrifyingly serious, "Just a.. kiss."

"I know that," Alex gave another shaky nod, unable to speak, "I'm over it."

The whole thing was out in the open now. It was finished and they could move on.

She was staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"What?" Justin asked, frustrated.

She took a threatening step closer, "But are you over it?"

* * *

Sorry shorter chapter but I just wanted the whole past mystery thing out in the open.

There is more to come, but for now this is a little piece to the puzzle.

I hope you liked!

And sorry for not updating.. too much partying lately.. lol.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

He could feel the panic attack coming. Suddenly the words just came out of his mouth, "Of course I am over it, why wouldn't I be over it? it's a stupid memory that means basically nothing. You are my sister and-"

"Justin.." Alex took a step closer, but he backed down.

He kept going, almost sounding like a maniac, "What happened was nothing. Nothing happened. Remember nothing happened. Do you remember that something happened? Because I can't remember that something happened, weird huh?"

"Justin!" Alex exclaimed, "I was just.. Kidding."

He looked shocked and wide-eyed, "WHAT?"

"You should have seen the look on your face when you thought that I was being seductive or whatever," She was laughing, "I mean I know all guys are the same, but Justin come on I'm your sister." The brunette teased.

"You think _that_ was funny?" He approached her, "Alex what the hell is wrong with you! That- was not funny."

"Live a little," She tossed her hair, "On a serious note though, I don't blame you for kissing me."

"Do you have to shout it like that?" He gazed at the door and noticed that it had been open, "And what are you talking about.. It was you who started it."

Alex folded her arms across her chest and gave him a level stare, "So you do remember?"

"Oh my god, Alex stop it already."

"Okay, okay sorry."

He frowned, "How can you be so calm about everything?"

"Look I'm not going to lie to you," She started, " I've had more time to adapt to everything. I've thought about it for the last few years and I'm sure you just brushed it off your mind."

"Why would you think that?" He said crossing his arms.

"Because you are Justin Russo the perfect human being."

"No. I'm Justin Russo the man who used to be a wizard- and oh wait I kind of made out with my little sister. That's not sick at all!" he smirked sheepishly, "Alex what is really going on?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "I just never found it wrong. It wasn't a big deal."

"Huh?"

"Listen, it was just a kiss between two close people who were saying good bye. That's what I realized after thinking about it and believe me I've thought about it a lot. Justin nothing has changed. I didn't come back here to mess up your perfect little world, I came so that we could start over and be as close as we were back then."

He gave her a weak smile, "Plus you're broke."

"Thanks for not letting mom and dad know about that."

Justin shrugged, "No problem."

She looked at him, her smile faltering at first, but she held her smirk, "If they knew that I was living with you guys… I think mom would personally drag me here, so thanks."

"Well when I get bored of you I can always send you away. It's nice to have an option like that." He gave a slight laugh.

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should go back.. Mom and dad must be a bit freaked out."

"Yeah, and Emma," Justin stopped as he realized what he had done, "Emma! I cursed in front of her!"

"Stop being so hard on yourself," She patted his shoulder, "She's going to learn how to swear at some point anyway."

In a dull monotone he repeated himself, "She is four. I cursed in front of her."

Alex turned her gaze to him, a smirk clearly visible and one eyebrow raised, almost challenging him, "You've done a lot worse."

* * *

Juliet walked into her office with a pile of papers on her hands. She sighed heavily as she finally had the chance to sit down. Her days were full of meetings and the job was tiring, but a part of her loved the thrill.

"Can I come in?"

She raised her eyes to meet one of her closest friends, "Harper!"

Harper had changed, a lot. She had finally grown up, but still had kept her colorful clothes and her signature red hair.

"I'm on a break so I thought we could have lunch together," She gestured and offered a nice salad for Juliet, "I think the crew can handle a few minutes without me."

Yes. Harper was working in a theater now, as a rewarded stylist.

Her friend was smiling brightly at the thought of Harper picking up lunch for her, "Thank you so much. This is definitely what I needed."

"Is everything okay?" She asked sweetly

"Actually," She sighed, "No. Everything is not okay."

Harper raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Juliet took a deep breath before making the big announcement, "Alex is back."

"What do you mean?" asked Harper, looking at her friend through her long lashes.

"She's really back Harper."

The news were sinking in as Juliet watched Harper shake her head, "W-When did she come back? Where is she?"

"Yesterday. She showed up out of nowhere and now she is staying at our house. She has some kind of money issues and Justin promised her that she could stay for a few days or a week.. I don't know."

"You do realize that when Alex comes back- she isn't leaving?"

"Of course I do," Juliet replied, her tone sounding as if she was talking to a child, "but I'm sure Justin won't stand her hanging around. After all he always hated her."

"Really? You think that he _hates_ her?" Harper asked half revolted and half amused.

"I sure hope so- I'm not going to let Emma get influenced by an aunt who smokes and drinks beer like a man." She announced seriously, no trace of laughter in her eyes or tone.

The red headed woman narrowed her eyes, "Well, what about you and Justin?"

"We are doing great. He was a bit bitter about the whole mess with leaving Emma with a nanny, but I guess it passed. Then, you remember when he had that crazy idea of having another baby?"

Harper nodded, "Yeah, it was last December?"

"Exactly," She chuckled, "I never thought he was into having kids at this young age. I mean we have time don't we? So I don't get why is he rushing with these kind of things."

"Justin loves children. That's why he ended up as a doctor."

"I know, but still. No more for me." Juliet stated proudly.

"Seriously?"

She nodded firmly, "Emma is a special girl. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her a successful human being- and avoid making her a loser like Alex." Her voice was confident and a bit arrogant.

"As long as Alex is staying with you guys.. Good luck with that."

Harper disguised her laughter as a cough, but Juliet shot her a threatening look.

* * *

Alex walked in with her muddy boots and frowned, "I hate the rain!"

"I love the rain!" Emma shouted excitedly and walked in with Justin.

Alex laughed at the little girl and tossed her jacket on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she was about to walk away.

"Going to change? Damp clothes, duh."

"No. You're going to clean this mess," There was a slight pause and Justin drew in air, "I don't want to make Juliet upset."

"She is going to get psycho over a jacket on the floor and a few muddy foot prints?"

She looked at Justin half expecting a death glare.

Which she did receive.

"I'll clean later," She grabbed the jacket and walked away," And by later-"

"You mean never. I know." He continued for her and turned around, "Emma," Justin was smiling, "what are you doing?"

The girl had tossed her wet coat on the floor.

"I'll clean later." She mimicked her aunt and ran into the living room.

* * *

An hour had passed and Justin had finally cleaned after his _adult_ sister and his four year old daughter. He sighed as he walked to downstairs. He was supposed to just put the mop into the bathroom, but what he heard stopped him. It was coming from the guest room. She was giggling. Justin carefully looked inside to see what she was doing. Alex was talking to someone and it seemed like she was flirting?

"Yeah I know! so funny!" She kept laughing and it seemed like whoever was on the other end of the line was laughing too- a male laugh. Definitely.

After figuring out that _someone_ was listening, she quickly stopped, "I have to go. I'll call you later, bye."

She turned around to see a shadow behind the door, "Justin! I can see you."

He cursed under his breath, "I was not listening. I was just stopping by to give you-"

His expression twisted and froze in shock and complete horror. Alex in Underwear. Lace underwear. Half Naked. She was in her underwear. Almost. Totally. Naked.

"You're – you're…Oh my God! Oh my God! You! You- you're…Maybe I should come back later!" Justin finally managed to find his voice.

Alex's face fell easily into her familiar smirk as she let out a chuckle, "Stop being such a wuss, it's underwear. People wear underwear Justin."

"Just- put some clothes on."

She looked at him skeptically and tied a robe around her petite body, "There, happy now?"

He looked at her disapprovingly and turned around as an intend to leave.

"Hey. Mr. eavesdropper," She narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you mind explaining what you were doing earlier?"

He turned back around, "I wasn't eavesdropping, " He explained, "I was just brining you some.. towels."

Alex tried to hide her smile at his response, "Where are the towels?"

Justin nearly choked on his breath, "What?" He scratched his head, "Okay you got me. I was just passing by and-"

"You somehow ended up listening to my phone call?"

"It wasn't that hard to hear," He reasoned, "your psycho laugh almost made me deaf."

"Very funny."

"So who was it?" Justin questioned.

"A friend," She responded thoughtfully, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"As long as you don't bring any guys here- I'm okay with everything."

"Yes daddy," Alex laughed.

He sighed, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know you are," The brunette stated, throwing him a dirty look through pinched eyes, "You haven't changed a bit. You're still my annoyingly cocky-"

"- and I have every right to be." He interrupted.

"-_frustrating,_" Alex scowled. "big brother."

"You're such a smartass." Justin said before walking to the door.

"You're such sissy."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah yeah…" She said shooing and pushed him out of her room.

* * *

Few hours later Juliet had found her way back to home. She sighed at the door because she knew what to expect. Chaos.

Her high heels tapped against the floor as she stepped inside.

"Anyone in here?"

"There you are!" Justin yelled and made his way over to her. He smiled brightly and kissed his wife.

She was a bit surprised by the warm welcome, "Is Emma sleeping already?"

"No. Not yet. How was work?"

"The same," She hanged up her jacket, "How was your day?"

Justin looked away, "I'll explain later."

As they hugged, Juliet felt better- but what she saw next almost gave her a heart attack.

"Oh, hi Juliet!" Alex passed them casually, her robe completely open.

Juliet's posture stiffened and she pulled back from the hug to look at her husband.

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"We should buy her some clothes.." Justin said awkwardly.

* * *

Its getting interesting isnt it..

So Harper is in the picture..

What happened between her and Alex?

You have to wait and read!

Drop a review if you liked :)

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex walked around in the kitchen, humming along to the familiar song that played on the radio. She sighed as the memories came flooding back.

_"Alex!" shouted a voice over the music. She turned to see Justin walking her way, pushing through the crowd._

"_Justiiin!" She slurred, giggling, "What's up?"_

"_I have to go," He explained, " Juliet is waiting for me."_

_Alex shook her tipsy head, "No.. Noo. It's my 18__th__ birthday. You can't go!"_

"_I have to-" Justin tried to reply, but Alex interrupted him. _

_"Just this one night, please," She clinged onto him, "Juliet can wait. Just for once stay-"_

_He removed her hands from his chest and looked away, "I'm sorry Alex." Justin leaned over to kiss her warm cheek, "Congrats lil sister."_

_He coldly walked away and she realized that the party was over for her._

"Morning."

She gazed over the newspaper and smiled sweetly at him, "I didn't hear you wake up."

"That was the point," Justin dropped his bag on one of the kitchen chairs, "So what are you up to?"

"Looking for a job."

He choked on his laugh, "A job?"

"What?" Alex looked at him confused, "You don't think I can get one?"

"I'm just saying.. You didn't even finish college."

"So? It doesn't matter."

"Right," he said sarcastically, "Seriously Alex, Maybe you should ask mom and dad if you could work at the substation."

"Nice one," She rolled her eyes, "That would make me feel _so good _about myself."

"I'm just trying to help. I didn't get my job by sitting around. Either go back to school or go work for mom and dad. " He picked up his bag and walked off.

"Wait? You're _finally _leaving me alone?" Alex replied sarcastically.

She shook her head and was ready to continue her searching, but again she was interrupted.

Juliet came out of nowhere, shouting, "Justin!"

Justin walked back to the kitchen after hearing his wife's squeaky voice, "Is something wrong?"

"We have a big problem," She hardened her eyes at him, "Amber is sick. She can't watch Emma and I have a big presentation today! I can't miss it!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Justin asked curiously, "I was just about to leave to work."

"Couldn't you just call-in sick ?" The blonde suggested quickly.

Justin considered his next statement, but went forth with it, "So you think my job is less important than yours?"

Juliet was taken back and froze. She always went up and above everyone's expectations.

She couldn't miss this presentation. People were counting on her. She knew that she was simply a woman with high standards. Very high standards.

Alex had witnessed the whole tension filled moment and rose from her chair, "Maybe I could watch Emma for today."

Both of them turned to look at her.

"Sure." Justin shrugged.

"What!" Juliet froze, "No." she shook her head, "No, no, no.. I mean you don't have so much experience with children so it would be hard for you to-"

"What other choice do we have?" Justin looked at Juliet.

The fierce blonde took another look at Alex who was nodding, "I can do it, don't worry."

She finally gave a slight nod before storming out of the room.

"Well that's settled then." Justin waved her goodbye as Alex groaned

"Shit.."

* * *

Alex tried for the better part of an hour to continue with her search for the perfect job, however, Emma prowling around negated that task as the girl was either asking questions about one thing or another, or enquiring why she didn't have a family of her own. Alex had attempted to explain that she had no use for a family and that she was just fine by being alone.

"Mommy says everyone should have a family."

Alex looked at the little girl, "I do have a family. I have you don't I?"

Emma smiled proudly, "Yup."

She looked up at Alex in awe, just waiting for her to say the magical words that would mean it was time to have fun. Then she heard the words she had been waiting to hear, "Okay, guess what we're doing today!"

Emma jumped at the chance to guess, "Playing with rubber ducks?"

Alex slowly shook her head.

"Catching monsters?"

Alex laughed, but again shook her head.

"Playing with my dollies?"

She shook her head yet again in response.

"Umm play hide and seek?"

Alex laughed, "We are going to the mall," She waited for her response, "Isn't that fun?"

"Yay!" The girl shouted, "Mommy never takes me to the mall."

"Well auntie Alex is going to take you to the mall and we will eat tons of ice cream and candy, right?"

Emma giggled, "Yes!"

* * *

"So your sister just showed up? Just like that?" Matt asked curiously.

Justin nodded and took another bite of his apple as they sat on the cafeteria table.

"I'm betting Juliet wasn't too pleased." He sympathized.

"She's not loving the whole idea of Alex living with us," Justin thought about it, "But I guess its kind of great that she's back."

"Mhmm," He nods slowly. "So is she- you know.. hot?"

Justin rolled his eyes. He knew that Matt would go there- that was the problem with Matt. Sometimes he asked the most absurd questions because he loved women. Maybe too much.

"She is my sister! My little sister, dude."

He ignored his friends berating tone and leaned back in his chair, "Come on, you know I'll see her sooner or later so why not just give me a heads up-"

"Matt, you are not going to take her out, okay?" He mumbled, "Besides I don't really think she's exactly your type-"

"All girls are my type." Matt interrupted.

"But not Alex." He reminded him.

"What are you going to do about it then? The whole awkwardness between Juliet and Alex?"

"That's a good question," Justin continued and stopped, "I have no idea."

It had even the dark haired man confused. Matt always was there to solve Justin's difficult puzzles, but he didn't mind because he considered Justin as his brother.

"Maybe you should throw a party?"

"Like a welcome back party?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Exactly! Good music, food, close friends and family." Matt forced out a nervous laugh," So you know.. Close friends.. That means also me."

Justin rolled his eyes again, "Only if you promise not to hit on her."

"Sure, sure" Suddenly his eyes focused on Justin's wallet that rested on the table, "Do you have a picture of her in there?"

He sighed loudly, "If you insist then look, but-"

In a matter of seconds Matt had taken his wallet and pulled out a picture of Alex.

"Damn." Justin heard him whisper under his breath, "That's your sister?"

He held out the picture of them hugging, Justin's lips broadened into a smile.

"Yeah, that's her."

* * *

Alex and Emma were walking back to home. Alex had held her hand out and Emma took it with a small frightened smile.

"Did you have fun?" She looked back at the little girl who proudly carried her new monkey stuffed animal that her aunt had bought for her.

"Yes, thank you auntie Alex." She replied sweetly and it made Alex's face brighten.

This was the reason she loved little kids.

They judged you for you, not for who others make you out to be.

Emma was tugging on her sleeve and Alex looked back at her adorable face, "Did you have fun auntie Alex?" She asked talking with a little bit more confidence.

"I had a lot of fun sweetie." Alex smirked ruffling her hair like a dog's, "Next time we could go to the zoo and see some real monkeys!"

Emma gasped, "Really!"

"Sure, as long as your daddy and mommy are okay with it."

The little girl was so excited that she hugged Alex's legs, "Thank you auntie Alex!"

Alex smiled and offered her hand again as they were crossing the street and this time Emma took her aunts hand without hesitation.

Soon they were standing behind the front door and went inside.

She helped the little girl out of her coat and smiled as she gave her one last hug before running to greet her mom who seemed to be home.

Alex walked into the living room. She had to stop for a second as she noticed someone, "Harper?"

Harper turned to face her, "Hi Alex."

There was a sudden odd tension in the room which Emma broke.

"Mommy look what auntie Alex bought me!" She held her toy monkey and proudly showed it to Juliet, "Auntie Alex is the best!"

Her mother knelt down next to her, "I'm glad you had fun honey."

"And auntie Alex is gonna take me to the zoo! So I can see real monkeys!"

"Really?" Juliet glanced at Alex.

Alex nervously looked away.

"Honey let's go and make dinner while Auntie Alex and Harper talk."

Harper smiled at Emma and watched them disappear from the scene.

Alex smiled a mischievous smile, "You look good."

"I didn't come here to talk about how we look," She said in an annoyed tone, "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I came back because of my family."

"I'm not buying it." She replied in a crude manner, "Others might not see it, but I can."

Alex snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The truth is that out of all people I know what you really are," Harper took a step closer, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not asking for your friendship, all that was in high school. Unlike you I have grown up and actually realize the difference from right and wrong. I think about other peoples feelings before I do anything reckless and stupid like you are doing right now."

The brunettes lips twitched, she wanted to smirk, "What do you see then?"

"A childish human being who will make all people around her miserable."

"That's deep, Harper."

Harper was getting more and more confused, more and more frustrated, and more and more nervous about her. She didn't like being mean to people.

"I won't let you ruin this."

"What?" She played dumb and took a step closer, "Harper- we both know that you know a_ lot _and we know that if _all that _found it's way to Juliet she would not be happy. You're supposed to be her best friend remember? What do you think she would say if she found out that it was you who knew all along?"

"Please," She tried to reason with her, "Do not go there. Think about _his_ life, how you will mess it up if you-"

"I do what?" Alex responded coldly, her eyes steady on hers, "For once, I _know_ what I'm doing."

Harper's eye bulged out in disbelief, "You wouldn't…"

"Watch me."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Its getting intense huh?

Right now Im trying to put togethor a little trailer for this series, soo much fun.. It actually looks good!

Anyway wow thanks for all the love and excitement that you guys have shown for this fic! Hugs :)


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet felt as if she'd had the best sleep she's had in years. She felt completely rejuvenated and so well rested. Her mind was still a little hazy, caught in that dreamy state right before waking. She snuggled into her pillow a little more, thoroughly enjoying the warmth and softness. In the distance she could hear her little girl laughing. She closed her eyes again, but they snapped open soon as she heard _her _voice.

"And then the evil Dracula tried to separate the wizard sister and brother, but they still had their last spell," Emma sat listening to Alex, completely mesmerized by her aunt.

"Did the Dracula catch em'?" the little girl asked with glowing eyes.

"Of course not! This one special spell destroyed all the bad things in the whole wide world, the evil Dracula disappeared and never came back. Everybody was saved and they lived happily ever after." Alex smiled sweetly.

The girl looked confused, "They used magic like Harry Potter?"

Alex laughed, "Just like Harry Potter," She tapped her nose lightly, "But better."

Emma wrinkled her nose, and giggled, "I wanna hear another one auntie Alex!"

Juliet coughed, trying to get their attention. Alex looked up to see a not- so pleased woman standing on the doorway.

She turned her head and glared at Juliet, "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah I guess I did," She slowly walked into the room and looked around, "Where is Justin?"

"He went to the store. I'm guessing he had some stuff to pick up for tonight."

Juliet yawned, "Right- the party." She nodded, looking down at her daughter, "Honey you can go and dress up for tonight. I'm sure grandma wants to see you in your new dress."

"Okay mommy," Emma said silently and skipped away.

Juliet turned to look at Alex who rolled her eyes and was about to walk away, but Juliet held her arm out and stopped her,"What was that all about?" She demanded.

Alex grinned, "What are you talking about?" She tossed her hair," If you don't mind… I'm busy right now… I have to get ready for the party."

"Well… you're just going to have to make time, aren't you?"

Alex laughed, "I don't have to make time for you."

Juliet raised her eyebrow then went and got the phone, "One call and you will be back at _home_."

She glared at Alex, who didn't move, "Fine. What now?"

The concerned mother took a deep breath before tossing the phone away, and edged closer to her, "I thought you understood when we told you to stop talking about magic in front of Emma."

Right.. Only a week had passed and she was already lecturing her, that Alex did not like.

She folded her arms, "It was a story. A fairytale, Juliet.. I don't understand what harm could a nice story do to your daughter? Besides it's in her blood-"

"Alex! You cannot come here and expect that you can change our rules. Justin and I know how to handle this."

"And how is that? Ignore it?" Alex snorted, "We both know that Justin loves magic. He could never let his daughter grow up without knowing this huge part about her life. Think what this means to my dad and our family in general. Just because you chose to be like _that- _it doesn't mean that Justin wants it too."

"Look… Alex as much as I appreciate your concerns.. You have to understand that this is my family. Not yours."

They just stood there staring at each other. Emotions placed briefly across Alex's face, and Juliet was curious as to what they were, but said nothing.

Soon enough Justin walked into the living room with two huge grocery bags, "I think I got everything that we need," Alex tried not shift awkwardly as her brother gazed hard at her and Juliet, "What's going on?"

Alex rolled her eyes as an answer and stared at the floor.

"Alex," came his gruff voice, "What did you do?"

Taking in a breath, she gazed up at him and smiled, "Ask your bloodsucking wife."

Alex coldly turned around and walked away, and Justin followed her, stumbling after her. He pushed her inside her room and slammed the door behind them,

"Is it really that hard?"

Her eyebrow rose, "What is?"

"Getting along," Justin said sharply, "This is my first day off from work in months and I'm too tired to watch this. You've been here for week now and it's already difficult. I can't let you stay here if you act like that around Juliet."

"She started it!"

"I don't care! Alex she is my wife and lives here with me. You can't treat her like that."

Alex threw her hands up and looked away, clearly sad.

"Don't be like that," Justin looked straight into her eyes, "Not today when everybody's coming here. Even Max is coming back home for you," He looked back at her hopeful, waiting for her to speak, "If there is something on your mind- you can tell me."

Alex's eyes softened as she looked into his eyes.

"Why do you do that?" she asked quietly, her throat increasing in pain, "I know you are expecting me to tell you about everything that goes around in my mind. I can't do that and you know why."

"It was about time you showed someone," he replied in the same calming tone.

"Showed someone what? How _vulnerable _I am?"

"How much you hurt," He corrected. Justin had no ordinary bone in his body. He kept his body fit, his knowledge base was wide and his talent surpassed others his age. Alex knew that, she knew that her brother was special like that, "And what's the point in that?" She shot back.

"Comfort."

"I don't want comfort. I want you to treat me like you did before." Alex paused, hesitated, than continued. "Please don't talk about this with anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it." Justin answered mechanically.

"Juliet?" she doubted.

He frowned as an response, "You still don't trust me?"

"I do trust you." Alex said strongly.

"You have a weird way of showing it," He nodded his head, a little dejected, but smiled at her understandingly, "I know it's tough right now, but just hang in there. You and Juliet will be fine. Have some fun tonight, okay?"

She smiled a bit, "I'll try."

* * *

Alex ruffled his little brothers hair, "Maxie! I've missed you."

"Alex! I'm not ten years old anymore." The grown man reminded her. He looked pretty much the same to Alex. He still had his brown hair and those cute button eyes.

"To us you are," Theresa joined Alex and pinched her sons cheek, "You all grew up too fast."

"Mom! Stop it!" Max whined, but soon their mom was shouting towards Jerry who stood beside the dinner table.

"Jerry! Put that down! You're on a diet!"

Their dad looked dumbfounded. He took another bite from the chicken wing he was holding and escaped to the balcony.

"Jerry! I warned you!" Theresa went after him.

Alex and Max looked at their ridiculous parents and laughed.

Things hadn't changed a bit.

"So Alex how long are you staying in town?"

"I don't know yet," She gazed at Justin who stood with Juliet on the other corner of the room, "It depends." Alex smiled to herself.

She looked up at Max who watched her with curious eyes, "On what?"

Alex brushed the subject away, "Nothing.. So how was magic school? Learning cool stuff there eh?"

"Awesome stuff. This one time we turned our teacher into a hamster," He laughed loudly, but then stopped, "He didn't like it too much and I kind of failed that course…"

"You are making dad _very_ proud."

"Thank you Alex." He smiled genuinely and walked over to his niece.

Alex shrugged, things _really _hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

Matt watched Alex from the distance. The woman was truly stunning in a black dress that accentuated her long legs.

"Kill me now." Justin interrupted Matt's thoughts.

"What happened?"

He took another swig of his beer, "I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight. That's what happened."

"Yeah?" Matt still had his eyes on Alex.

"Apparently I'm naïve about letting Alex crash in here and also a bad father because I decided to drink beer in front of my daughter."

"She has you on a tight leash," Matt laughed, "What's her problem?"

"I don't know. She's just stressed because of work and-"

"Alex."

"Exactly. They don't even talk to each other and they still somehow manage to hate each other. I don't get that."

"Dude. It's normal. Juliet is your wife and Alex is your sister. That's how the universe works- usually sisters hate their brothers wives. Kind of.. usually."

"Really?" Justin was confused by his statement.

"Give them time. I'm sure soon as Alex leaves your house things will get back to normal."

He snorted, "Yeah. That will take some time."

Matt watches him closely, trying to draw some more information out of him,"How come?"

"Have you seen Alex's resume? She can't get a job which means she can't get an apartment and that brings her back to here."

"And how is that a bad thing?" Matt mutters out as his eyes find her again.

"Stop it." Justin playfully punched his arm.

He looked at him innocently, "What?"

* * *

Juliet closed Emma's bedroom door.

"Did she fall asleep?" Harper whispers.

Juliet nodded, "She was exhausted."

They walked into the balcony.

"I haven't said a word to Alex. It feels a bit strange."

"You are her friend Harper," The blonde sighed, "You can talk to her if you want to. I won't get mad."

"No, its not that. I know you wouldn't be mad.. I just- I'm not her friend anymore."

Juliet nods her head sadly, "It's not your fault that she closed you out," She turned around and watched Justin who was inside having fun, "She did that to a lot of people."

Harper smiled encouragingly at her, "I'm sure she will move out soon. We are talking about Alex here. Soon as she understands that she can't control Justin the way she used to she will leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Believe me, she wont be able to hold up the nice sister act," Harper patted her friends shoulder, "Justin won't fall for it."

"He better not," Juliet answered firmly, "She needs to be out in a week."

Harper looked into her eyes and saw that she meant business.

* * *

"Justin? What are you doing?" She asked, surprised.

He stumbled a bit and held something behind his back, "Shhh!" He whispered.

"Mom, dad and Max left," Alex stepped inside his office, "I'm guessing Matt and Harper are leaving too in a minute."

She looked back at Justin who seemed to be completely in his own world. He had placed the bottle of tequila on his desk.

"Shiit!" He cursed as he tried to twist the cork open.

"Let me," Alex stopped right in front of his desk and opened the bottle for him. She managed to snatch the bottle from him and held it behind her back, "Now tell me what are you doing?"

"Alex!" He groaned and tried to reach for her, but she backed away.

"You know drinking alone doesn't help you at all."

Justin scoffed, "Just for one day I think I can-"

She sat on the edge of his desk and handed the bottle back, "I never said anything about drinking it with me."

His head tipped back as he laughed and he didn't answer her, just shook his head and, still chuckling, opened the bottle. Rather than hold it out to her, he set it on the table halfway between them and sat back.

"You know Juliet will kill us both if she finds out."

She snorted, "For once could you forget about your duties as a husband?"

"Just gave you a little warning, thats all." He scooped up the bottle and raised it to his lips, taking a long swallow. When he was finished, he put it back at the halfway point and shook his head as if to shake away what he'd just swallowed.

She reached out and grabbed onto the neck of the bottle. Forcing herself not to think about it, she tipped her head back and took a mouthful, "I've missed this."

Justin cleared his throat and looked up at Alex, nervously, "Me too. That's why I keep a bottle-"

"No. I mean us," She watched his adam's apple move as he swallowed down more of the tequila, "Us, talking."

Wiping his lips against the back of his hand, he turned his head to look at her, "Then why did you leave?"

"I needed a fresh start."

"There is no way I'm going to believe that." Eye contact was too intense for her to handle so she looked away in search of something less intimate. There was something about the way he drank that caught her attention, eyes closed and lips around the rim of the bottle, and made her wonder what he was trying to forget.

"You always do this to me."

Alex looked at him, confused and he continued, "You bring out the worst in me."

She looked offended, "So it's my fault?"

"No! I mean… I.." He slurred, "I'm free."

"You're drunk."

"That too."

Few hours later he was leaning on her shoulder and mumbling something as she walked next to him. She helped him into her bed and tossed off his jacket and shoes.

She slipped out of her heels and pushed them aside and pulled the pin out of her hair, letting all her brown locks loose.

With a mischievous smile on her lips she cuddled next to him.

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer :) Hopefully you didnt hate it! Im still editing the trailer so it will be up next week!

Thanks for reading!

Keep up the reviews! I love reading them!


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced around and realized that he was definitely not in his bedroom- and he definitely had a headache.

Justin swallowed hard- he now knew where he was and who was there with him.

He looked at her and noticed the relaxed expression and the wonderful smile on her face. His mind wandered off while watching her.

"_Hello?" He answered with a sleepy voice and took a quick glance at the caller ID, "Alex, you can't keep calling me at 2am." Justin lectured her and she grinned on the other end of the line._

"_I can't sleep," She sighed, "So what's up?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Alex. Listen really carefully- You can't keep calling me like this."_

"_Why not?" Her voice cracked._

"_Because," He thought about it, "Well it's weird."_

"_It's weird to miss my brother?" Her voice got intense, "Is Juliet there?"_

_He looked at the empty bed space next to him, "She's with Emma. She's been crying all night."_

"_That's too bad," Alex said, a smile on her lips, "When are you gonna visit us?"_

"_I don't know." He told bluntly._

"_Max misses you. Mom and dad miss you," She went on, "I miss you."_

"_I was just there four days ago," He sounded confused, "Is everything alright?"_

"_I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Sarcasm layered her words and she shifted on her bed._

_"What are you doing, Alex?" His voice was filled with pure curiosity and her name was a pure sin coming from his lips. _

_She left her mouth open, panting for air, "Nothing." Her voice was still breathy and drenched. _

_He heard sheets shift on the other end of the line, "I have to go."_

"_-But Justin." She whispered back. Just as she finished his name she heard the phone click. He always hung up on her first. _

"You're awake." She looked at him.

He shrugged and got up, "I don't remember crashing in here."

"That's what tequila does to you."

Justin took deep breath, "Did- Does Juliet know that I'm here?"

"I guess she figured it out when you didn't show up to sleep next to her," There was a wicked glint in her eyes, "I'm sure she didn't mind. You guys weren't exactly getting along last night."

"Thanks for reminding me," He seemed frustrated and sat on the edge of the bed, "My head is killing me."

Alex sat straight up and moved closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently started massaging them.

"Did you sleep well ?"

"I guess I did," He sighed, "Except I dont remember that much."

"You were _soo_ wasted!" She giggled, "I don't think I have seen you like that before. Wait.. no the night when we-"

"I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"No, nothing like that," She blushed, "Your hands were just wandering around a bit.."

"WHAT!"

"Im just kidding, "She laughed, "Isn't it weird?"

"Mmmhm?"

"We are getting along." She laughed.

"We are supposed to get along," He fell easily into her touch, "We are not teenagers anymore."

She merely smiled back, "I would have done things differently," Every once in a while, her hands would go down along his sides, "_Very_ differently." Her hands were roaming into places they were not supposed roam.

He took a quick, wincing breath, "Alex-"

"Daddy?"

Justin looked up to see his daughter in the room.

He quickly got up, "Hi honey.. Is mommy already awake?"

"No, but I'm hungry" The girl frowned, "Can I have cereal?"

"Sure honey, wait in the kitchen," Justin watched Emma walk away.

He turned around and his eyes met hers, "What was _that _all about?"

"What?" She replied playfully.

He was not believing his ears, "Alex. This is not a game."

She took slow steps towards him, "It's not a game, believe me."

* * *

Alex was walking to the kitchen, but stopped to listen as she heard familiar voices talk.

"I'm so sorry about last night," Justin said softly, "I didn't mean what I said.."

Juliet nodded her head, "I'm sorry too."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, " He smiled, "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

He pulled her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex waited a couple minutes for him to leave and when he had walked off, she walked into the kitchen.

"Juliet?"

The blondes head turned, "Yeah?"

"Could we talk for a minute? " Alex walked over to her.

She nodded and left the dishrag on the counter.

Soon they were sitting on the dinner table, staring at each other.

"About yesterday.. I'm sorry for pushing the whole magic subject," Alex smiled sweetly, "This is indeed your family and I completely understand if you want me to leave. I have kind of caused enough trouble already. I just wanted to apologize before I leave."

Juliet kept the same calm expression on her face and then suddenly it turned into a smile, "I could never ask you to leave Alex. You're a part of our family."

"Really?" Her smile grew even bigger, "I felt horrible after our little fight and couldn't even _sleep_."

"It's really okay Alex. Let's just forget about it- now on we can leave the past alone and focus on the future."

"It's great to hear you say that." Alex beamed, her smile too big and fake.

Juliet nodded and hugged her as an thank you.

"What's going on in here?" Justin asked with Emma on his arms.

"We just talked for a bit," Juliet explained to her husband, "Everything is fine now."

"I can see that."

"It's stupid to fight about such little things when indeed we are a family," Alex tossed a look towards Justin, "A fresh start is what we all need."

"Is auntie Alex gonna stay?" The little girls head snapped up, her voice hopeful.

"For now she is." Juliet confirmed, "And now that we are talking about fresh starts- I think I have great idea!"

He turned to look at his wife, "What?"

"I was thinking now that Alex is here she could take care of Emma while we are at work."

Justin's expression wasn't too excited, "What about Amber?"

"She will find a new job, don't worry," Juliet turned to look at Alex, "We would pay you and this way you wouldn't have to worry about a new job. You can spend more time with Emma and eventually find your own place. So what do you say?"

Alex looked quickly at Justin and then back at Juliet, "Sure! Why not!"

"Yay!" Emma smiled.

Justin couldn't do anything else except swallow his worries and smile.

* * *

She had decided to play _nice_ and allow the lovebirds to have some alone time while she took Emma to the park.

It wasn't a big deal, but for Alex these days had gone exactly like she had wanted them to go.

She watched as the little girl played on the playground and snorted to herself, "_Perfect_"

Perfection was overrated. Nice was overrated.

Alex sighed and turned around, "Harper what do you want?"

The red head first waved at Emma and then took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Where is Juliet?"

"With Justin," She sounded bitter, "What? You think that I can't watch over my niece?"

"I never said that," Harper shot his eyes to Alex, "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know, "She looked at her watch, "Twenty minutes?"

"No- I mean the town."

"You're not letting go, aren't you?" She laughed, "You can be a bitch sometimes Harper."

"And you can be bit crazy sometimes."

Alex gasped, "What? Have you finally lost it?"

"Alex what you're doing.. It is not healthy."

The brunette genuinely furrowed her eyebrows, "You've gone crazy here, not me."

"No," Harper snapped, "I know it's hard for you to see, but it's not right. I mean if I could show you somehow how wrong and disgusting your feelings for-"

"Shut up! Stop it okay?" Alex paused, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do know." Harper wasn't sure what to do or say anymore, "I watched you do this way back then and now you're doing it again. You're obsessed."

"What?" She laughed again, "I want to be close with my family again and it's somehow crazy and wrong?"

"I'm just looking out for you Alex."

"That's hard to believe." She looked at her proudly, "Besides I got a job today as Emma's new nanny so I won't leaving any time soon."

"Just.. Think about this."

"I have thought about it. " She looked at Emma and motioned her to come closer.

"Auntie Alex are we going home?" The girl asked.

"Yes sweetie. Mommy and daddy must be waiting for us," Alex glanced at Harper and then hugged the little girl, "Now remember that Auntie Alex is never leaving you." She smirked at Harper, putting on a show.

"I love you auntie Alex."

* * *

Horrified by what she had seen, Harper quickly grabbed her phone from her purse after Alex left with Emma.

She tried to calm herself down because the last thing she needed was to get Juliet worried.

"Hello?"

"Hi Juliet, it's me."

"Harper! You want to join us for dinner?" She sounded happy, "We are just making dinner with Justin."

"No thanks.. I have other plans with Zeke, " She sighed, "So.. I saw Alex in the park with Emma. She told me that she is Emma's nanny these days?"

"Yeah, wait a second Harper," Juliet looked back at Justin and walked out of the kitchen, "Did something happen at the park?"

"Nothing alerting.. I was just confused by this because you told me that you wanted Alex out of your lives," Harper continued, "I guess I was wrong."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I have good reason for hiring her," Juliet responded, "Harper you know how you should always keep your friends close, but enemies closer?"

"Oh.." Harper finally got it, "But how is that going to work with Alex?"

"She will mess up. We both know that she will somehow mess up and when she does that Justin will be more than happy to kick her out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Juliet smiled, "She won't last over two weeks and after this everything will be back to normal."

Harper gulped on the other end of the line.

After this… nothing would be normal.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner but! great news!

Go watch my little promo-trailer thingy for this on youtube! Click on my profile and there is a link!

Thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter.. I think the plot of this fic is more clear to you guys now and it's even clearer to me.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Justin jogged through the curvy paths of the park woods, his music blasting from his mp3 and feet pounding the pavement in time to the beat.

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, and Justin stopped to take in the beautiful scene.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"What- How did you find me?" He stumbled with his words.

"You're not much of a challenge." Alex said, giving him a smirk and batted her eyelashes.

Gazing at her for a moment, the young man raked his hair back while smirking arrogantly at her, "Now that you're here.. You up for a race?"

"You prepared to lose?" She challenged him.

He laughed, stretching his arms above his head, "Good one."

Alex grinned and took off, "You are so on."

"Hey that's cheating!" Justin said taking chase.

First he quickened his pace and was running by her, but soon Alex had passed him and teased him about it by sticking her tongue at him. She kept running and he couldn't believe that he was losing. He had never lost a jogging race to anybody during these three years. Unlike most people- men, Justin hadn't really cared for sports when he was younger, but in a way now it was a way to let out some steam.

Alex was still ahead of him and yelling him to pick up the pace, but he found himself doing something else. He watched her well-shaped hips sway in tight jogging pants in front of him in a complete trance, and before he knew it, Alex had taken off up a hill and he struggled to keep up. At the top, she turned around and waved at him to hurry up, even as she bounced on her toes. "Come on!"

Justin finally reached the top of the hill, out of breath and not amused. He huffed out his words between breaths. "That .. Was so not fair."

"So what's my prize?" Alex smiled teasingly, her cheeks rosy with happiness.

Justin tossed her a look and they both ended up laughing.

After while their breathing had found it's normal balance.

"Is is possible to be this hot in here?" She whined

Justin stepped closer and tugged her forward slightly, blue eyes dancing with mischief and taunting. Justin's hands slid down the satin of the jacket, along the zipper, until they rested at the V where it connected, "Maybe you should take this off, genious."

Alex felt the zipper give way as he worked it open, the motion pulling her forward more until they came in contact, hips brushing. She watched and waited, daring not to move, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

He raised his gaze and found her eyes on him, "Maybe we should get back."

A weird, choking sensation caught him and his blood ran cold. Justin watched as she bit her lip and placed her hands on his chest.

"What's the hurry?"

He blinked and looked at her, his expression slightly bewildered, as if her touches were intimating him. He cleared his throat. Twice. "Uh, I actually... I have work."

She was grinning like crazy, but happened next came out of nowhere.

"Alex!" A sound came from the distance.

Alex's hand flew over her mouth. She was so not prepared for that. Not for him.

"Dylan is that you?" She almost jumped and ran to him.

She had to take a long look before jumping into his arms.

Dylan Reyes… Justin watched from the distance as his little sister embraced her old boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

The tall, handsome guy squeezed her hand, "I heard you were in town and just had to see you," He smiled and hugged her again, "I can't believe you're really here."

"I could say the same thing." Justin walked into the situation with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dylan's eyes snapped towards him, "Justin! My man!" He gave him a half hug, "Just like old times eh?"

"Kind of," Justin stood proudly, "Except the last time I saw you, you had a nice black eye."

"Justin!" Alex snapped and turned her attention towards Dylan, "How did you know that I was here?"

"I ran into Harper the other day and she told me. Truth to be told I was a bit offended that my favorite girl didn't even bother to call me!" He scooped her up again.

Justin rolled his eyes, nice and long. He couldn't stand this guy. He had never liked him, not when he was dating his sister and definitely not now. Dylan Reyes was the type of guy who rolled in money and had all the needed connections. He was also the guy who stole his job and broke his sisters heart too many times.

"So how are you?"

He just nodded, "I've been good, but actually I'm running a bit late," He looked at his watch, "I'll pick you up at six?"

Alex laughed, "You haven't learned a thing have you?"

"Just say yes."

Justin nudged Alex, causing her to look at her brother and then back at Dylan, "Sure. Six is fine. I'll text you the address later."

He gave quick peck on to her cheek before leaving.

Alex looked back at Justin who was growling in frustration, "I hate that guy."

* * *

"Where is Alex?" Tiredly Justin walked over to his wife and hugged her from behind.

Juliet sighed and pushed him away, "That's the first thing you want to say to me after not seeing me in hours?"

"Let's not do this now," He walked off, "I have a migraine already."

She followed, "I'm just saying that you shouldn't worry about this. They are just going to talk."

"I'm not freaking out because _that guy _is taking her out- God knows where."

"Dylan is a good guy. Just because he got the chief position doesn't mean that he is a bad person." Juliet reasoned.

"He dumped her! Many times!" Justin insisted, "And who was there to pick up the pieces? Me! She only sees the good in him and that bothers me because Dylan only uses Alex whenever he wants to."

"They were dating for over a year-"

"On and off," He reminded her, "Always by his rules."

Juliet threw her hands up, "Do whatever you want Justin!" With that said the blonde headed upstairs, fuming.

Alex looked gorgeous. Not pretty, or sexy, or cute, but absolutely gorgeous.

Her painted lips stood out like a fire against her creamy skin.

Her pale skin-colored dress, which Juliet had so pleasantly referred to as "The Flesh Cloth," hugged all her curves in exactly the right way.

She sighed as she was putting on her finishing touches.

"What now?"

Justin stepped into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, "Nothing much."

"Spit it out already." She turned around to face him, "You don't want me to go because of something so stupid that happened like three years ago- almost four."

"I'm just saying that if something happens-"

Alex interrupted him, "Nothing will happen! I'm just going to have dinner with him and then he'll drop me back here. We are just going to talk, alright?"

He sat silently and watched as she cursed. She couldn't put her necklace on.

"Here… let me help you." He got up and waited for her to hand the necklace to him.

She pouted, "Are you going to strangle me and tie me up so that I can't leave _big brother_?"

He couldn't help, but to grin, "Alex…"

She handed it to him and slowly smiled at him. Alex moved her hair out of the way, leaning towards him so he could gently put the necklace over her head.

His hands moved to her shoulders he pulled her as close to him as possible. For a moment they just stand there, pondering.

Justin finally gets the courage to put the necklace on her smooth neck, "There you go."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

* * *

"You ready to come to bed?" Juliet leaned on his office doorway, "Emma really wants you to read her bedtime story."

Justin looked at the clock. Ten o clock.

She had been with him for four hours.

"Could you read for her tonight?" Justin flipped through some papers, "I have to fill out these."

Sadly she nodded, "Don't stay up for too late."

"I won't."

As his beautiful wife disappeared from his view he leaned back in his office chair and sighed. It felt like nothing had changed.

_His jaw actually fell open a little bit and he struggled not to look her over again. He leaned against the frame of the door. "What are you doing here?"_

_Her smile weakened and she looked down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I needed to... talk to someone."_

_He blinked. "And I'm the first person to come to mind?"_

_"No, actually you were the second, but Harper was... I didn't want to talk to Harper. I know, this is really strange, me showing up now that you are living with Juliet and all- But I... I don't know, it seemed a... good idea at the time."_

_"Does mom and dad know that you're here?"_

_"No."_

_He nodded and looked at a spot over her head then back at her. "Does anybody know you're here?"_

_"No."_

_He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you want to come in."_

_"No, actually I rode on a stinky bus for hours so I could say hi, now I'm gonna go," Alex said sarcastically._

_He rolled his eyes and backed up, letting her in. _

_"You've changed a lot since I last saw you."_

_"Yeah," she said with a nod._

_"You look..." He looked her over again briefly before coming up with, "different."_

_Justin smiled slightly and walked closer. "Do you want a drink or something?"_

_"Um, no."_

_He nodded and turned back to face her. "Um, so, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"_

_Alex's smile waned again and she looked down, then back up at him. "Um, I sort of... Could I sleep here for tonight?"_

_He looked confused, "You rode a buss in the middle of the night to come here and sleep?"_

_"I'm sorry," The girl said through her tears, "I just.. don't wanna be at home now."_

_"What's wrong?" Justin got alarmed._

_She hesitated as he got closer,"He broke up with me." She finally let out, tears following her words, "Dylan dumped me again."_

_He sighed as he watched her. She seemed so lost._

_"I, I don't understand, Justin." She choked out. "What's wrong with me?" She asked desperately. _

_"Come here, Lexi." He let out slowly, opening his arms to her. Pulling her to him she finally let out a strangled heart-wrenching sob as she curled into his embrace._

_"I knew you would understand." She whispered behind her sniffles. " You're the only one who understands Justin."_

"You look like you have a lot on your mind.." Her heels tapped against his office floor.

"Alex," His head snapped back up and he swallowed, "I,I wasn't waiting for you to come back."

"Thanks a lot."

Justin took a step forward and smiled at her, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," There was a smile playing on Alex's lips, "It was nice to get out."

"I bet it was."

"Oh come on," Alex laughed and punched him playfully, "Dylan is history. He's nice, but not that _nice_."

He nodded and smiled happily back at her.

"You're such a dork."

He extended his hand towards her, and when she took it, pulled her into his embrace, "I'm glad you stayed."

He took in a deep breath -and here he noted that she smelled like strawberries and peaches, she always did-,

He planted a kiss on the top of her head; Then another, and another.

She broke away giggling, and when her deep brown eyes met his, he felt an affection so strong that it made him want to keep her there for forever.

* * *

This was more of a jalex centric chapter : )

Thanks for reading!

Remember to REVIEW :)!

Byee!


	10. Chapter 10

Alex laid on her stomach at the foot of the bed watching a late-night talk show. Across the hall she heard her niece suddenly cry out. Soon, the bedroom doors around her flew open.

"No, no you go back to sleep. I'll get her," she heard Justin say to Juliet. The shrill of the small child was quickly replaced by the sound of his calm singing voice. Even Alex couldn't deny that it was pleasant. She muted the television so that she could hear better. She leaned back and listened as he sung to Emma. It was not long before she too had succumbed to his voice and found herself relaxing.

She jerked herself up almost twenty minutes later, trying to shake the dream state from her mind. She could hear someone shuffling about in the kitchen downstairs. A wicked smile appeared on her face. She climbed off of the bed, clicking the television off. Quickly she glanced at herself in the mirror. Gosh she looked messy… She then, tied her white tank top in the back so her flat stomach showed- _Well this should work. _She ran a brush through her hair and crept down the stairs. The light was on in the kitchen and bent over in the freezer was Justin- just as she expected.

"Hello there," she greeted sweetly.

Startled, he bumped his head on the bottom of the refrigerator door.

"Ow!" he groaned, "Alex!"

"Oh! Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned. She rushed to his side to make sure he was alright.

She was there to mess with him emotionally, not physically.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he assured her, clutching the back of his head.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked him, placing her hand over his.

"No, no I don't think so," he told her. He moved away a few inches.

"Good, I can't stand blood," admitted Alex. The brunette propped herself up on the counter.

"It's surprising, a girl like you who is always in trouble is afraid of blood," Justin pointed out, leaning across from her.

He went on after she gave him a confused look. "Come on Alex you're always out for trouble."

She licked her lips innocently, "Why, Justin, what do you mean?"

"You're evil, you know that?" He chuckled to himself.

"Of course I do," she told him with a wink, "But I really didn't mean to scare you like that and make you hurt yourself."

"Yeah, mmhmm."

"I may be evil, but I'm not malicious."

"Don't those mean the same thing?" Justin smirked.

Alex paused and thought about it for a second. "Shut up!" She picked up a spoon that was sitting in the sink next to her and threw it at him. It bounced off his forearm and fell to the floor.

"Hey c'mon now. You've wounded me once already."

"Fine, fine.. I'm not going to beat you up," she said, holding her arms up, "I wouldn't want to wakeup your wife anyway."

"So Alex, what are you still doing up this late?" he asked her in a jokingly stern voice. She merely shrugged as a response, "Well, I was going to have a snack, since Dylan didn't get me desert tonight at dinner. Can you believe that guy?.." She looked at him, "Care to join me?"

"I don't see why not. "Justin smiled smugly at her. He crossed back over to the refrigerator and removed the ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

He handed her a bowl of ice cream, which she proceeded to drown in chocolate syrup. He watched in amazement as she did. She looked up to see his expression of shock.

"I'm a girl," she reminded. He nodded in understanding and began to fix his own ice cream.

"So what now?" The big brother asked making small talk as she shoveled a spoonful of her overly-chocolaty treat into her mouth.

"I don't know," She mumbled. Internally she sighed, "I guess soon as you guys give me my first official pay check I can rent an apartment and do all that boring adult stuff.."

"Really? So soon?" He sounded surprised.

Alex choked out a laugh, "You don't want me to leave?"

He rolled his eyes, "As much as I enjoy getting beaten up by the refrigerator and spoons- I think your plan sounds.." He swallowed and looked elsewhere, "Good."

There was a weird moment filled with silence.

He noticed that, yet again she was watching him with her curios big eyes.

"What?" he asked, a cheesy smile on his face.

"You can be honest with me Justin," She leaned in closer, "You're having fun with me! admit it!"

"Shhh," He motioned towards upstairs where his little girl and wife slept, "Don't wake them up."

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but these weeks with Alex had been.. Quite fun.

"Fine," He admitted with a chuckle, "I guess it's been nice… or .. Something like that to have you here."

Alex smiled back, clearly happy that she had heard him say that, "Too bad some people don't agree."

"Harper," He got the clue, "What the hell happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep," She looked nervous, "We just drifted apart."

He nodded and didn't want to approach the subject when it still seemed fresh.

Justin watched her spill her ice cream all over the counter.

"You are so clumsy sometimes."

She licked her spoon, ""I know, but you like it so I don't care." Alex said with a confident smile.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, hey yeah you got some..." She wiped at her face.

He did likewise, only missed the spot of chocolate on his face.

"No, over… Yeah no..." She laughed at him, "Here I'll help you."

Alex slid from the counter and got up real close to Justin. She stood up on her tip-toes to reach him.

She pressed her body up against his. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Right there." She wiped away the chocolate spot with her hand.

His breathing increased and his voice got low, "Alex…"

Her innocent eyes flew to his, and her smirk grew, "What?"

Justin stared into her eyes, searching for something, anything that would tell him what she was thinking, "You should.." He tried to gently push her away, but she wouldn't budge. Just a few more inches and he would be touching the red fabric of Alex's pajama shorts.

"Justin?" Juliet stared at the twosome in confusion.

Justin paled, lowering his gaze to the floor in shame before shoving Alex away.

"Juliet…honey? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He walked up to her with a ridiculous fake smile.

"I was waiting for you." The woman in her night gown explained and looked over at Alex, "I didn't know you came already from your date."

"It wasn't a date." The brunette said with a serious look on her face, "Well.. I'm gonna go now. Good night."

Alex passed them, but stopped by the steps and looked at Justin, "Thanks for the dessert."

He could have sworn that she winked at him.

* * *

Alex walked inside of the substation with little Emma on her arms. She had tried to just stay home with her, but being alone with her.. Well was hard for Alex.

Soon as Juliet and Justin left there was an uncomfortable feeling that also carried a lot of responsibility. She hated responsibility.

"Alex!" Her mother greeted and walked up to them, "What are you two doing here?"

The little girl hugged her grandma then excitedly jumped from her arms and ran to the kitchen. She wanted to see her grandpa.

"Well I figured we could stop by."

Theresa's eyes narrowed, "Is something wrong?"

"No!" She said sharply, "I mean we were in the neighborhood and Emma really wanted to see you guys."

"You got me worried," Her mother sighed in relief, "So how is everything?"

Her mother lead her to sit in one of the small tables.

"Great. I've been having so much fun with that little one," Alex pointed at Emma who was in Jerry's arms, "Besides I think.. I'm happy again, like truly happy."

Theresa raised her eyebrows, "Is there someone _special_ in your life?"

"Mooom…" Alex whined.

"I'm just happy that you have found something special like Justin." She sounded hopeful, "You will get a stable job, a beautiful house with a great husband and lots of children."

"Mom it's not like that," She said grinning, "believe me."

Her mother watched her closely, "I'm just happy to have you back _hija_."

Alex smiled back, but soon the smile faded from her face. She couldn't lie to her.

"There's actually a reason why I came."

Theresa looked lost.

She gulped, "I need to see the lair."

* * *

Alex walked into their dusty lair- a shell of what used to be something more than important to her and her brothers. It looked like her dad had cleaned up most of the stuff and even painted the walls with a new color. All the junk had been tossed away which made her feel upset. She couldn't even remember the last time she was there- or maybe she didn't want to remember, either way Alex now knew what needed to be done. This was their legacy and she was going to make sure that it was continued.

"Auntie Alex what are we doing here?" Her sparkly blue eyes gazed up to her aunt.

Alex kneeled down on her level and smiled, "Remember when we talked about magic?"

The girl nodded with a huge smile on her face, "Like Harry Potter."

"Exactly."

The girl waited for her to say something, but Alex seemed to be frozen up.

Looking into her innocent eyes made it all even more difficult. She could see Justin.

"You see.. In this big world there are special people who can do special things," She tried to explain it clearly, "Your daddy and I.. we are special like that and one day maybe you will be too."

Emma's nose wrinkled, "I don't understand."

"Your daddy and I well we are-"

"Alex." Came in a stern voice.

"Dad," She bit back, "I was just about to-"

"I know," Jerry gave his daughter threatening look and then looked over at Emma, "Sweetie would you like to go and help grandma make dinner?"

"Yay!" She yelled and left within seconds.

"Dad-" Alex tried to approach him, but he fumed and stepped back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I.. I thought.. Maybe .. Just- I needed to tell her."

He was baffled, "You can't tell her."

"But why?" She raised her voice to her father, "I don't understand why you guys act like it's normal to ignore this when it's a huge part of her life-"

"No, Alex," He cut her off, "We can't tell her anything when your brother doesn't want to. This was their decision and we need to respect that."

"I know you want to tell her and train her and.."

"And what?"

She sighed heavily and fell on the familiar couch where she had spent many hours studying magic, "I thought I could fix this."

"Fix what?" Jerry asked confused.

"Us. Our family."

He looked at his daughters sad face and sat down, "Alex…"

"I just figured that maybe Emma would make you feel better about me and Justin quitting magic."

"I was never mad at you two for quitting magic," He explained, "Sure, first it stung, but you two made your choices not to continue. This life has more to it than magic. Look at Justin- he is a doctor and helps people with his own hands without magic. He has raised an daughter and is doing amazing job as a husband and a dad. Those things matter in this life Alex."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, "But still don't you feel like she should know where she comes from?"

"She will know that, eventually- but right now she is too young to even comprehend what's going on. Justin will tell her when the day comes. "

She got up to hug him, "Thanks dad. For everything."

He smiled back, "Besides I have Max. He is going to finish wizard academy soon and well, you'll never know what he will come up with."

Alex laughed, "Good luck with that."

"I will be needing that.. a lot." He joked and hugged his daughter again.

* * *

"Juliet?" Justin's tired voice echoed in the house, "Alex?" He kicked his shoes out of his feet and groaned tiredly.

He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised by what he saw.

"You cooked?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

She snorted, "Nope. I just took it out of the box and placed it on the plate."

Justin laughed and watched her put the food on the plates, "At least you're being honest about it."

"So how was work?" Alex's voice was curious.

"Since when did you get interested about my work?"

She smiled even bigger, "I'm being nice, dork."

"I haven't heard that one in a long time, "He approached her, "So how was your day?"

"We visited mom and dad. Emma was so tired that she fell asleep in the car," She motioned towards her room, "I still haven't woken her up."

"That's nice," Suddenly he realized that someone was missing, "Have your heard anything about Juliet?"

"Nope."

"That's weird," He looked at his cell phone, "She hasn't even called."

"Maybe she is busy at work."

He leaned against the counter, next to her, "That's possible."

Without a warning she turned to reach the pepper and noticed that his face was so close to hers that she had stop and bit her lip. She felt her face heat up so she turned away, "Don't come so damn close." She playfully pushed him away.

"You didn't mind being close last night." Justin narrowed his eyes, causing Alex to smirk,

"Well last night you didn't smell like death and sweat… or whatever that is."

He smelled his shirt, "Yeah, maybe I should shower.."

Justin walked upstairs while Alex stayed downstairs, but was interrupted soon as she noticed that he had forgotten his phone and someone was calling.

"Justin! Your phone!" She yelled after him.

"Answer it!" He shouted back.

Alex rolled her eyes and answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Alex?" Juliet asked confused, "Where is Justin?"

"In the shower."

She went silent and Alex had to check that she was still there, "Juliet?"

"Umm yeah," Her voice was weird, "Could you tell Justin that my meeting will be a little longer and it will take a couple hours for me to get home."

"Sure, sure. don't worry about it."

"Okay, thanks.. Bye."

With the phone in her hand, she grinned.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his shouting, "Who was it?"

Alex looked at the phone and smiled, "Wrong number!"

* * *

Thanks for all the nice words from the last chapter :)

Im glad people are liking this story!

Alex is getting sneaky.. dont you just love it ;)?

Hugs and kisses for everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Justin swam to consciousness slowly, awareness coming in bits and pieces. Cotton mouth was first, followed by a pounding headache. Fantastic.

With a groan, he forced his eyes open. The room was blessedly dark and cool. Soft, dim light radiated around thick curtains, but was almost completely blacked out.

After turning around on the living room sofa he could hear very soft snoring.

He gulped- _no, not again._

Her left arm was still wrapped around him and their legs were tangled together. He sat up very slowly, careful to not move quickly, noting he didn't remember what had happened.

"Morning."

Justin raised his gaze from the floor and met his wife's angry eyes.

"Juliet-"

Juliet looked at the empty wine bottles that were on the floor, "Had a rough night?" She asked with anger and disappointment.

"It's not like that," he said dryly," I just.. I mean we- Hell I don't know."

"You don't remember?" She looked around her quickly, "Maybe it's better that you don't," She made her tone thick with annoyance, "Just so you know I called Matt and asked him to cover your shifts."

His eyes snapped completely open. He had never forgotten about work. Never, "Crap." He muttered and held his sore head.

Meanwhile Alex who was still on the sofa shifted, sighing heavily and still surprisingly- out of it. She had no idea what was happening around her.

"Do you know how it feels," Juliet looked away, her voice small and a little quivery, "when you come home after a long day of work and find your husband completely wasted in your living room with his sister who apparently always manages to talk him into doing stuff like this."

He carefully got up, "Alex has nothing to do with this."

She could have laughed at him because he sounded so ridiculous when he lied, but she didn't. Juliet found nothing funny about the whole situation, "Really?" She looked at him with sad, hardened eyes, "You have no idea how much this hurts me."

Justin tried to reach her hand, but she stepped about a foot away from him, and he had the strong urge to touch her, pull her into his arms and apologize.

"When she is around you forget that you're a husband, a father," Juliet gestured at Alex who was still asleep, "You're suddenly just a brother. it's the two of you and nobody else. Do you even remember when was the last time you hugged your daughter? Read her a bedtime story? Took her to the park?"

He started pacing in the room, and his hands were clenching his head. He stopped and looked at her. "Is it really that bad to let loose for a second?"

When his voice rose, Alex's eyes opened for a split second. She had woken up, but quickly closed her eyes after realizing that she was in the middle of something big.

"It is when your daughter who barely understands what's going on is in the next room."

"Fine, that's what you want me to say?" He chuckled to himself, "I'm a bad father."

"Justin I never said-"

"Yeah, but you were thinking about it." He searched her eyes

A war was waging in her brain. Half of her wanted to tear him apart for making her feel like a horrible person and the other half just wanted her husband and forget that this conversation ever happened.

"This won't happen again." His face and voice softened, "I promise."

* * *

A few hours later, as he was just rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey I'm in here!"

"Oh so _that's_ where the sound of running water is coming from." Alex's replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Alex get out."

"We need to talk." She muttered like she had just woken up, "I figured now that Juliet is dressing Emma would be a good time."

"Well it's not- I'm the shower." He snapped back.

"No need to be rude," She frowned, "I'm just trying to-"

"Get me into more trouble? Just like old times eh?"

"Stop being a bitch Justin and listen!" She exclaimed

He opened his mouth to tell her to 'fuck off' but before he could she spoke again, her voice loud so he could hear her over the hiss of the water.

"I just want to talk to you."

Thrown off by her serious tone, he closed the shower.

"Do I have to do this talk naked?" He asked after a moment when the beads of water on his skin began to cool.

In reply Alex stuck her hand around the shower curtain and held a towel out to him.

He wrapped the towel around his waist before pulling back the curtain and stepping out of the shower.

Alex was leaning back against the sink, her arms folded and her face serious.

"Are you sure this couldn't wait until I've gotten dressed?" Justin grumbled.

She gave him a look which clearly told him that she needed to do this now.

"it's not like I'm looking." Alex said flatly as she noticed how the hot water was rolling down his firmly toned body.

There wasn't really anything to say in response to that so he just decided to get it over with, "So? You wanted to talk to me?" Justin asked, wanting to get the ball rolling and interested, although a little apprehensive, to know what she had to say.

She gave him a simple nod, "I heard- Not that I was listening or anything- You and Juliet talking this morning."

"And?" His voice had that husky, early morning, edge to it, "Truth to be told I cant remember anything about last night. What the hell did you made me drink?"

"It's quite a funny story," She laughed a little, "After well dinner and putting Emma to sleep you kept complaining about a headache and asked me to get some aspirin from the medicine cabinet.. So there wasn't any and conveniently you had your work bag on the table and-"

"No! You didn't-" He gasped as she went on with the story.

"Well there was like three or four bottles of some pills in there and I panicked and just took the one that sounded the most familiar.."

He looked shocked, "What did you give me?"

"Valium." She bit her lip, "like one or two or three of them.."

"What!"

"It's your fault! You asked me to crush them into your drink and I didn't know how much. It's not like I'm a doctor!"

"Alex! Who takes three pills at the same time!"

"I just thought because there was so much water that it needed to be balanced.. Or something like that."

"You drugged me!" He exclaimed, "Wait.. What did you take then?"

"Just wine." Alex shrugged, "Besides It's not like I did it on purpose. It was an accident. I guess the wine did the trick at the end-"

"I drank wine after that?" He yelled in panic.

"I tried to stop you, but well you were really convincing, " She sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance, "Now that's settled we are cool right?"

"No! First of all you caused this mess and you will clean it up. Second of all I could be dead right now because of your poor judgment and third of all- Stop staring!"

Alex's wandering eyes flew back up from his chest, "I was so not staring."

Justin rolled his eyes, walked up to the bathroom door and held the door open for her, "Calm down Miss Melodrama." He said wearily. "We don't have to talk about this now. Just go and get dressed."

"What for?"

"Mom and dad are waiting for us."

* * *

Alex sat staring at them and just wanted to puke.

They were all cuddly and ugh- she sighed and tried to find something distracting.

She didn't need to see Justin and his perfect family all the time. Alex sat alone on one of the bar stools while the rest of the family had gathered around the sofa and the lounge chairs, minus her mother who was cooking in the kitchen near her. Earlier she was forced to tell Juliet about her little accident and how she would never be a doctor with her experience. The perfect housewife then had forgiven Justin and there they were- Juliet on his arms and their daughter in his lap.

Again Alex sighed. She was so not going to watch this the whole evening.

"Justin!" She jumped off the bar stool.

First he acted like he didn't hear, but then raised his head, "Huh?"

"Could you.. I have this thing.." She rambled, "in my room?"

"What?"

"it's a personal.. _medical _problem," She said quickly, "Could you just.. Take a look?"

He looked confused, but decided to follow her- just in case it was something important.

Juliet watched by as she possessively grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.

While Jerry and Theresa were entertaining her little girl she decided to take the advantage of the situation and turned towards Max.

"Max you have a minute?"

The young man looked at Juliet, "What's up?"

"This is going to sound a little weird, but there something that's been bothering me for a while."

Max looked curious, "Shoot."

Juliet took a deep breath, "When you were younger- years ago, how close were Justin and Alex?"

Max watched her in awe, wondering what she meant by the question.

"They hated each other," He chuckled as an answer, "You know yourself how they were. It was like fight, fight, fight, hug, fight, fight and hug again. It pretty much depended on which mood they were on."

She shrugged off the weird feeling, "I'm sorry for asking something so stupid."

"No problem." He thought about it, "I guess they just share a very deep bond."

"What makes you say that?"

"Even though they fought so much, they never stopped talking. No matter how many times Alex screwed up and he ended up paying for it- he always forgave her. No matter how much he annoyed her- she still was grateful that he was her big brother."

Juliet smiled warmly, "So they are like any other brother and sister."

Max was suddenly nervous, shuffling from foot to foot.

"_Whatcha doing?" Her teasing voice came into the room._

_Justin spared a look at her, "We are __trying__ to watch a movie Alex."_

"_Shh!" Max, who sat on the lounge chair and tried to keep them quiet as the movie went on._

"_Why you guys didn't invite me? I didn't even know that you were here."_

"_Because Max wanted to watch this movie with me not you." Justin snickered at her._

"_Oh shut up." She jumped on the sofa and sat right next to him._

_There was a full three minute of peace and quietness, and then it was broken by Alex._

"_So where's Juliet?" She whispered to his ear, rather loudly. _

_Their little brother tossed them an annoyed look. _

"_It's none of you business Alex." He muttered through clenched teeth._

"_Problems in paradise?" _

_He noticed her mocking voice and decided to leave the conversation there._

"_Justiin.." She kept nudging him, trying to make him talk- get him angry, whatever it took to get some attention._

_Max was clearly more than annoyed that his evening was yet again ruined by them,_

_Alex kept poking, touching him and Justin tried to toss her hands away, but failed miserably as she just got more excited and laughed._

"_You guys! You're ruining the whole movie!"_

"_Calm down! It's just a stupid movie." She protested and reached over to Justin, attempting to take the remote from him. He yanked it back._

"_No way Alex! You can't just come here and ruin it for the rest of us."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Me, that's who." He grinned. "And now you can just leave-"_

_She pushed him, causing him to land on his back._

"_Hey, that's not fair! Foul play!"_

_At this point Max had given up and just decided to enjoy the popcorn. At least that wasn't ruined by them._

"_Come on give me the remote." Alex snapped, sitting on top of him._

"_No."_

"_Come on."_

"_No."_

"_You guys!" Max whined as he noticed that the channel had changed while they were struggling on the sofa, "Mom! Dad!" He called out._

_They both had ignored him and still kept arguing. _

"_Ugh! Come on! Don't be such a baby! It's my turn! Go watch TV at your house!"_

"_Shut up Alex!" He tried to push her off of him._

"_What now!" Came a tired voice. Theresa and Jerry had walked in, both frustrated._

_Max just pointed at them and gave a shrug._

"_Alex!" Their mother looked at her, "Stop teasing your brothers and let them watch the movie."_

"_But mom-"_

"_No but's! You're both adults and fighting like this is.. ridiculous."_

"_She started it!" He yelled and pointed at Alex who punched him lightly, "You see?"_

"_Well maybe you should stay away from us and go back to Juliet where you belong!"_

"_That's enough!" Their dad yelled, not believing that he had to give orders to an eighteen year old, "get off of your brother and go study." Jerry ordered, not even blinking._

"Yeah," Max looked at Juliet, "like any other brother and sister."

* * *

He had followed her upstairs, into her room and now watched as she nervously bit her nails.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as if he was in a hurry.

She looked at the floor, "Earlier.. when I told you about what happened last night- well there was this one thing that I noticed just before we left the house."

"Alex," He took a threatening step closer, "What did you do?"

"I wasn't even going to tell you because-"

"Tell me already!"

Alex groaned in frustration and brushed her hair off to the side, revealing a pink blotch.

"Is that a hickey?"

* * *

Lol at the ending :D

I cant believe its christmas! Omg!

MERRY X-MAS TO EVERYONEE! Hope you had lots of presents and good food!


	12. Chapter 12

**I challange you:** Go on youtube and write **Jem come on closer **to the search bar and listen to it while you read this chapter.

This is what I use as my 'Alex tune' haha it just.. its perfect.

* * *

"I did not make that." He stared, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think you did." Alex shrugged, her eyes shining dangerously, "At least it's not on plain sight."

"I'm was not going to repeat myself, but I did not make that," His voice was stern, "Because that's sick- wrong and I don't even.. I have never.. I know my limits!"

Justin began pacing in front of her, his hands over his face , "I can't believe this is happening again."

She chuckled a little, finding it quite funny that he was being so serious about it, "It's not the end of the world."

"It is!" He first exclaimed, but noticed how her face fell into a sad frown, "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know."

Justin walked up to her bed and sat next to her, trying to think of a clear explanation for the red spot, "Maybe you just got it.. maybe it's a rash.."

She gave a humorless laugh, "Sure I just bumped my neck."

"Not funny Alex." His eyes searched the floor, uninterested of her little jokes.

These days Alex found it harder to watch him beat himself up for something that she had caused.

She nudged him, "Come on," There was a visible smile on her lips, "It's kind of funny when you think about it."

"Yeah sure funny," Justin turned to look at her, " It's so funny to realize that you have _sucked _your sisters neck."

"You have-"

"I've done worse, I know. No need to remind."

"Uh," Alex couldn't think of anything witty and smart ass to come back with, "Is it really that bad? We've always been close."

"Being close and," He gestured the air between them, "being _close_ is different."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You were drunk as hell and on meds- which was an accident," She reminded him, "Maybe _this_ was also an accident."

"What? My mouth just landed on your neck?"

"Well at least it was your mouth that landed on me.. it could have been-"

Justin jumped up, "Alex! Don't joke about-"

"You're so easy." She smirked playfully, a grin playing across her lips, "Stop being so serious about everything. We used to have a lot of fun and now it's impossible when you're making everything seem worse than it really is. We are just joking around, being us! There is nothing wrong with that."

"But it is wrong Alex," He was being dead serious, "We are not kids anymore! What you say, the way you act- well it's.. Far from innocent."

"I don't care." She said back softly.

"There are lines between sisters and brothers that aren't supposed to be crossed and yes, I acknowledge that some lines between us have been blurred, but still it is not normal."

"But we are not normal remember?" She got up and stepped closer, pressing her hands against his chest softly.

He sucked in a shaky breath, "I know that too."

Damn, she was convincing.

_Her feet were bare, her shoes kicked off, lying on the floor in front of him. He stepped over them, walking towards her._

_He kicked the door closed behind him, ignoring the look the dark eyes were shooting toward him. _

_Instead of nearing her, he turned to the side, turning on the lights dimly. She stared at him, unmoving._

"_Hiding out from your own party?" he asked, his blue eyes flicking up to her face_

_"It was overcrowded." she replied simply, "Why are you here Justin?"_

_"I'm kind of part of the family." he answered, earning another icy look, "Anyway I came here to simply congratulate you. This is a big event you know.. Nobody expected you to finish high school."_

_She sent him a dark glare, "You came here with Juliet?" _

"_She's my fiancée. What do you think?"_

"_Should have known." Alex responded bitterly, "Could you just leave me alone?"_

"_What's bugging you again?" He tried to reach out, but she pushed him away._

"_You and your bloodsucking girlfriend."_

"_Fiancée," He corrected, "When it's me and you, you're quiet and clearly angry, but to everyone else- it's like everything is okay. Just two minutes ago you were hugging Juliet like she was your best friend."_

_"What they see-" she started, but before she could get any words out, he had cut in,_

_"Is a lie," Justin completed, looking at her in amusement. "It's all a charade, an act. The perfect little princess, so sweet and innocent. But I know the cold, conniving bitch you really are. I get it Alex." he said, sliding back over to her, bending low, hands rested back on the arms of her chair, bent so their faces were level._

_"Then you know not to get on my bad side." she said back, voice low, eyes piercing into his. _

_The cold fire in her eyes made him want to smirk, he loved to get her riled up. This was what they did the best. The looks, the fights and he hated to admit it, but he couldn't get enough of it. _

"_You shouldn't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." he whispered, feeling her tense slightly, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling away, "You should get back to your party." _

"_I don't feel like it."_

"_I can make you."_

"_I doubt it," She lifted her lips slightly, "You underestimate me."_

_"A mistake I don't often make." Justin answered, stepping around her, sure to brush into her legs, "Let's go, shall we?"_

_"I like it here." she said and looked at the dark room, before stepping around him, walking towards the door. _

_"It's dark, empty, and creepy. Yeah, I can see why it would appeal to you."_

"Justin?" Alex asked lazily, leaning back on the bed, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I guess not." He informed her, an sharp edge to his voice, "Let's just keep this all between us."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Juliet looked at her husband who seemed to be in a world of his own, "You've been quiet since we got back."

"It's just ..work." He coughed and kept his eyes on Alex who was at the moment reading a story to his little girl on the living room sofa.

It disturbed him a little because he just couldn't figure her out.

"You should go and get some sleep," His wife made a nice effort to give him a peck, "We can finish up in here with Alex." She motioned towards the empty plates and dishes.

Justin nodded and walked over to Alex and Emma.

"Something wrong?" She had noticed his presence in seconds.

"No, I just came here to say goodnight."

Eyes locked with hers he almost forgets that his daughter is seeing it all.

"Daddy! Auntie Alex painted my nails!" Her sweet voice brought his attention back.

"Let me see," Justin looked at her little fingers as Emma held them up, "Wow, now those are pink."

"Hot pink." Alex corrected, with a signature smirk.

Juliet walked into the living room and held her arms out to her daughter, "Emma, dear time to go brush your teeth."

"Goodnight honey." He had quickly said as he watched Juliet carry her out of his sight. Silence filled the room and he sat on the other end of the sofa.

"This is what you call sleeping?" She looked at him.

He kept his eyes on the TV screen, "I'm not that tired."

"How come?" Alex asked, brimming with curiosity.

"I don't know."

"You?" Justin asked, shifting his gaze.

"I'm not that tired." She mimicked his dull voice and heard how he chuckled, "Are you sure I'm not making you uncomfortable?" She asked, picking at her nails indifferently.

"It's nothing Alex." he said dryly, fixing a glare on her, "The whole day has been a bit weird, that's all."

"Because of me?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you think we could have lunch together tomorrow?" She suggested, "Juliet is with Emma and I don't have anything better to do. I could stop by at your work and finally see the hospital."

"Sure." He said simply.

Another ten minutes passed in silence.

There was something on his mind and he needed to get it out, "Actually there is something bothering me."

She tossed the magazine from her hand and turned to look at him, "Tell me."

"How come you remember drugging me and letting me drink wine, but you don't remember the rest of it?"

She crossed her arms over her cheast defensively, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alex I'm just asking. It doesn't make sense."

"Well sometimes things don't make sense."

"What? Now that doesn't make sense!" He looked confused, "Im just asking for the truth. Nothing else."

"It sounds like you're blaming me for this."

"Now why would I do that? Umm.. well it was you who kind of drugged me in the first place." Justin pointed out sarcastically.

"It was an accident!" She yelled and allowed herself to calm down, "Can't you just let it go?"

He leaned in closer and took her hands, "Alex, look into my eyes and tell me that nothing happened. That you didn't let anything happen." His breathing increased, "Please."

She smiled sweetly, "I promise you that nothing happened."

* * *

He had aplogized for blaming her and it was all good again. She knew that he was just confused by everything and it came out the wrong way.

Alex had stayed and was now enjoying the darkness that surrounded her.

She had thought about going to sleep, but there was something keeping her up.

Thoughts and images passed her mind as she sipped her hot cocoa,

_She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder._

"_Alex?" He asked, his voice low, "I feel funny."_

_She laughed, "Must be the pills."_

_He stayed quiet, shifting in his seat every now and then, still not able to concentrate or stay still. Soon he turned to look at her._

"_What?" Alex had noticed how he was looking at her oddly._

"_Juliet? Where is my Juliet?"_

"_Okaay.. Now you're tripping," She just smiled at him, "It's me, Alex."_

_Justin mumbled something that she couldn't hear and took her face in his hands, "You're so pretty…"_

"_And you're so stupid," She cupped his cheek and smiled, "You are gonna kill me tomorrow for this."_

_He nodded, "Uhmm,"_

_"Do you feel alright?" She asked Justin as she ran her fingernails across his skin, scratching softly which made him moan softly. _

_"Never been.. better." He replied and she giggled at his slurred words_.

_They both sighed, tired and he turned to lean on her shoulder this time for support, "You smell good." he breathed into her neck._

_Her eyes closed for a second as he held her tight, face at her neck, taking a deep breath smelling her, nibbling her neck._

_Burying her hands in his hair, she pulled him closer, "Don't," She couldn't help but to groan with her eyes closed, "Stop."_

"You're still awake?"

Alex's eyes snapped open, "Yeah.. Sorry did I wake you up?"

Juliet shook hear head, "No. I actually forgot to thank you for looking out for Justin last night."

She chuckled quietly, "That's what family is for, right?"

"Right."

"Sorry about the whole drinking your wine storage thing," She grinned, "I'll pay you back."

"Justin already explained everything and told me how you even made dinner for them. I'm just glad that there is someone looking out for Emma and him while I'm gone," Juliet smiled sincerely, "I know that he has been working a lot and I'm glad that he has someone who can help him release that stress. I'm not the type of person who does all _those_ things, but I know you are. I'd rather have him here with you than in some random bar with strangers- you know what I mean ?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded with a broad smile on her face, "Seriously Juliet, don't worry about it.. The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

She is not evil.. She just.. knows what she wants right? ;)

No, seriously Alex can come across as a bit creepy, but she just has some 'letting go' issues.. I guess.

As the story goes on you will understand more where she comes from.

So dont get freaked out by her being sneaky- its just Alex come on..

Hopefully ya'll had a nice and peaceful christmas! I did :) over 100 reviews from you guys was the best present!

Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Alex pulled into the hospitals parking area and looked around, _Well this wasn't too bad._

She made her way towards the main doors. The door closed behind her with a big gust of wind that nearly blew her inside. She shook her head. "Stupid wind," she muttered. Her whole day had been hectic and frustrating. The call from Dylan hadn't helped at all. A brief look around told her there was a lot of waiting ahead, and also a lot of people were staring at her with angry eyes as she shoved through the crowd. She frowned back at the people and shoved even more- soon reaching the main desk. Behind her was a lot of swearing and yelling, but she was not letting it bother her and raised her hand at the frustrated crowd.

"Miss," The nurse raised from her seat, "You have to wait in line like everybody else."

"I'm just looking for my brother," Alex snapped back, leaning against the desk, "He asked me to come here."

"Miss, still you have to wait in line."

"Are you deaf?" She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me where Justin Russo is and I'm gone."

The nurse was determined not to obey, "Step out of the line and wait. I'll page your brother soon as I can."

"That's gonna take like two hours! There is a lot of sick people behind me," She motioned towards the frustrated crowd, "Just do it now and you can continue your shitty job, alright?" Alex smiled at the nurse who was bright red from anger.

"Step out of the line." She ordered.

A frustrated grunt escaped her lips, "Do I have to spell his name to you or what?" Alex peeked over the desk to see her name sign and continued, "Gloria, people are waiting and honestly you're not doing your job so well…"

The nurse had picked up the mocking tone and got right up in her face, "Miss, I will have to call security if you don't step out of the line!"

"Alex!" Justin appeared from the hallway.

"Found him." Alex laughed softly and waved at the nurse before walking over to Justin.

He shook his head at her as they walked along the hallway, "You really can't stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

She paused thoughtfully, "Not really."

"What are you even doing here?"

"Lunch remember? Duh."

"Yeah, but I thought we agreed that I would call you. I'm still on my shift."

She nodded, "I can wait."

Suddenly, his pager beeped. Justin sighed and looked around them, "I have to go- You can wait in the break room."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Isn't that like against _the rules_?"

He raised his eyebrows right back. "Do you really care?"

"Nope."

"I figured." He murmured back.

* * *

Alex sighed and sat on the old sofa.

She was so bored.

This room was so... ugh. There was nothing interesting for her-

It was either old magazines or even older fruits and a nice meal that someone had left there- maybe two years ago.

She grimaced at the smell and rested her head against the white wall. This was so not like Grey's Anatomy.

"Okay I've had enough," She muttered to herself and jumped up from the sofa and stepped out of the room. The hallway was quiet and empty. For a minute she stopped to think about how angry would Justin be if he found out that she left the room without his permission.

She just shrugged and continued, she had done worse.

With a sigh she continued her way and soon found herself in the middle of the.. Hospital nursery. She walked up to the huge nursery window. The little plastic cots were lined up neatly in rows. She could see lots of babies in there, lots of little people, safely wrapped in pink and blue blankets, some crying and some just staring ahead.

"Alex?"

The surprised brunette turned to stare at her, "Harper, " Alex responded coldly, her eyes steady on hers, "What? You're stalking me now?"

She watched as her eyes glazed over, her shoulder's tensing slightly as she shrugged, "I'm not here because of you."

"Good," she nodded, desperate to change the subject, "Is- everything alright?"

Harper smiled proudly, "Actually, I had a check up."

Her eyes widened, "Wha-" Then she looked around herself and got it, "Oh, you're..."

"One month," She confirmed, "I haven't even told Juliet. We kind of decided to keep it to ourselves for the start."

"How come?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Zeke and I had some problems at first with.. You know.. And then I miscarried- You're probably not even interested.."

"No, Harper. Listen," Alex swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"Alex you don't have to-"

"No, really. I'm really sorry for.. All of this."

Harper shrugged her shoulders, trying to act like she couldn't care less, "I don't want you to apologize just because of my little sappy story."

"I'm not apologizing because of that! This, us has been bothering me," She explained and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry for shutting you out."

"You know- I didn't mind it," She answered promptly, "I didn't mind it when you almost buried me with your worries. That's what friends are for. What ruined our friendship was you. You ignored me like I was thin air and truthfully it was hurtful."

Alex crossed her arms, "Then why can't you trust me now?"

"After everything that I saw happen… What it did to our friendship.. You have to understand that it seems a bit odd. You didn't even wait a second before going to him for help."

"Justin is my brother." She reasoned.

"So is Max."

"But you still don't understand it, do you?" Alex looked at Harper, waiting for her to nod.

"I don't know Alex."

* * *

Honestly, she kind of enjoyed living with Justin. After what Harper had said she was a bit upset and hurt. It bothered her that her _ex-_best friend thought that she was some kind of psycho. She was so not like that. Sure, they were close, but they were supposed to be that close- He was her brother! What was she supposed to do about it?

Right now they had a casual, relaxed relationship more like a friendship. He would joke around with her, sometimes intentionally scare her half to death or stand over her shoulder repeating, "You're doing that wrong, you're doing that wrong, you're doing that wrong," until she would growl at him that she was not doing it wrong. He would then give her an adorable little pout and pretend to sulk which was quite an endearing sight, and it never failed to make her smile. Even when they were just hanging around at home and not teasing, she liked when he would explain everything he was going to do that day, everything she needed to do that day with Emma.

"Earth to Alex?" Justin waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

He smiled at her dumbfounded expression, "You were zoning out, everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, just, thinking…" She answered softy, her voice wavering, "Nothing important."

"You ask me to take an extra lunch hour just so that I can watch you think?"

Alex sighed and decided to forget about the confrontation with Harper and tell him what she had been nervous about the whole morning, "I need to tell you something." she began.

"Yeah?" he murmured, still reading the newspaper.

"It's not directly about you." she added, "Okay it is."

This seemed to pique his interest, and he finally looked away from the newspaper, looking over at her. "Tell me."

"Dylan asked me to be his date at the charity event he is throwing this Friday."

He had never asked or brought up Dylan after their one date, and she never told him what had happened, but she had the distinct feeling that he knew anyway, because he always seemed to know what was going on.

Justin took a few seconds before answering, and she wondered if he would at all, but then he finally did, "And?"

"Well I thought.."

"That you need my permission?" He asked irritated.

"I'm not asking for your permission," She went on, "I'm just asking your opinion."

Glancing down, he said quietly, "Alex, I think he is a good person for throwing this event together, he's a good doctor, but that doesn't make me blind to his faults. He's a pathological flirt and he cheats on every one of his girlfriends. Remember Dean and all those other guys you dated? Well they are exactly the same. You only tend to be with guys who treat you like shit."

"That isn't true," she insisted. "Besides don't you think it would make things easier."

He considered this for a moment, then shook his head. "In what sense?"

Her voice broke a little, "I can't live with you for the rest of my life."

He looked at her in disbelief, "It's not like you're gonna marry him. Why are you talking about stuff like that?" He asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't know where this all was coming from. Maybe it was the talk with Harper that had pushed her into this.

"I just need to know that it's okay with you- I know that you will be there too so I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I wasn't even planning on going." Justin choked, trying to come up with something, "Juliet has work and I'm going to watch Emma.."

"Justin…" She tried to ask for a explanation.

"Stop it."

"It's just one night." She reminded him, "I don't want to be rude and decline."

"And he has never been rude towards you." Justin snapped.

"Stop being like that."

He smiled and shook his head. "Like what?"

"Like an overprotective brother." Alex replied.

"He doesn't really care about you. "

"How would you know?"

Justin stared at her with that penetrating gaze of his for several long seconds, causing her to squirm just a bit and wonder what his response was going to be. But then it ended and he merely shook his head, breaking eye contact. "I just do."

She considered disagreeing with him again, but something stopped her, telling her she might not be prepared to really hear his answer.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Juliet smiled widely at Harper, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiled back, "Honestly I was as surprised as you are right now."

Juliet stared at her pregnant friend, "This great. You're going to be a great mom."

They stood on the terrace and watched as Emma played near them.

"Don't go near the pool honey!" She yelled after the girl who then nodded and waved back at her mom.

Soon Juliet noticed Harpers face had turned into a frown, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head in respond, "It's stupid.. don't worry about it."

"No really. You can tell me."

Harper took in a deep breath, "I saw Alex."

"At the hospital?" Juliet guessed, "Yeah, she was supposed to have lunch with Justin."

"A lot of memories came back and I guess right now I feel like I miss her more than I really thought I did."

The blonde nodded, "You used to be close. It's understandable."

Harper shook her head again, "Maybe.. But it wasn't always like that."

_She was about to walk into her best friends room, but soon stopped as she heard voices coming from his room._

_"You're ruining everything again." Justin growled._

_"Yeah, I know." Alex had smirked back._

_A few seconds later he pushed her from his room and shut the door._

_She turned around and looked at Harper, "What?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Justin's being a dork."_

"_Care to clarify?" She followed Alex into her room. _

_Alex looked at her, her eyebrows together, "I thought you were with Zeke and got over your obsession."_

"_I'm not asking because of him! I thought you wanted to talk about it… never mind."_

_She laughed as she turned to face her, "Whatever Harper."_

"_You got your dress for tomorrow?"_

"_Yep. I'm gonna wear what Juliet wants me to wear," She took the dress from her dresser and held it up, "I just made a few alternations."_

_Harper gasped, "You cant wear that to their rehearsal dinner!"_

"_Why? I think it's cute." She held the shorter than short black mini and laughed._

"_It's missing like a half of dress!" She pointed at it, "I promised to Juliet that I would look that-"_

"_What? You're her spy these days?"_

"_I'll get you a new dress tomorrow." Harper said calmly._

"_Don't worry! I'm just messing with Justin." Alex explained casually._

"_Alex-"_

"_What?" _

"_Nothing."_

"So you two made up?" Juliet's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Harper looked at her, "No.. Nothing has changed."

* * *

She had figured that he didn't want to talk to her after their intense lunch. So she had stayed at her room for hours. She had heard how Juliet had gushed about Harpers pregnancy. Alex waited yet another twenty minutes before she heard Juliet say goodnight to him. She carefully walked out of her room and stopped before stepping into the living room.

"Alex, I can see you." He said, "I can see your shadow."

She cursed and walked up to him, "Can we talk about it?"

Justin pressed the off button from the remote," You're ruining a good movie, but I guess so."

"I'm sorry for bringing up the whole charity event thing."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked her.

Alex sat on the sofa next to him, "Well obliviously I hurt your feelings."

He agreed, sadly and tiredly, "I just want to protect you."

"I know," She said with a faint smile, "And I'm thankful for that."

"Right," Justin said, her eyebrows knitting together a little in thought, "Anything else?"

"That's it?" she said in a low, threatening voice, "I'm trying to apologize and you act like an moron."

"It's my house. I can act the way I want to." He glared back and opened the TV.

Alex gave him a hard look and was about walk away, but stopped herself.

"Fuck this." She muttered to herself.

"Watch your mouth." he shouted back.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do, tell daddy?" she picked up a pillow from the sofa and threw it at him headfirst.

"Alex!" He winced and threw the pillow back at her, "Do you want to die?"

"Are you gonna kill me? Geez, you're a doctor for god sakes!" She threw another.

"Alex!" Justin tried not to shout when the pillow hit him, "You're so immature!"

"I'm immature? You're the one who started this."

"I didn't start anything. You're the one who is making _this_ into a big deal, " He snapped, sounding a little angry, "Now- drop it. I don't want to wake Emma and Juliet."

"Yeah, your _dear wife _and daughter who have no idea-"

"Stop it." He warned.

She blinked in confusion, "What? You're embarrassed that you got a clear hard-on when you were making out with your sister?"

He didn't want to believe that he heard right, but Justin also knew that when she wanted to make people upset she sure knew how to, "Don't flatter yourself." He didn't want to give her the pleasure and decided to focus on watching the movie.

"I hate you." She practically growled at him.

Now she was just being dramatic which made him mad, "I'm too tired to deal with this now. Just drop it Alex."

"That's the best you got?" She walked up to him and grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him.

* * *

Yay first chapter in 2011!

Hope you all had a nice New Years Eve and enjoyed this hectic- made in an hour chapter...

The story is moving forward yay!

Next chapter... I see champagne and people in their fancy dresses.. maybe an important event?..

Oh you know it.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing!" He pushed her away before it got out of hand.

"Hush," Alex murmured, and pushed him back then placed herself on top of him, "This is what you asked for."

She flashed a smirk before glancing to the hallway, "They won't hear us," She muttered as she descended upon Justin again, kissing and nipping gently at his jaw line.

"Stop," the word escaped his lips harsher than he intended, "Alex- this, this is crazy!"

Alex stopped to stare at him and grinned.

His voice grew deeper, "You are crazy."

Lowering her head, her mouth inches from his ear, she whispered, "I _know_."

She kissed him hard this time and surprisingly he had responded with a swift motion.

Her tentative fingers moved downwards. Shocked, Justin let out a quiet cry and withdrew, leaving Alex panting as she paused her motions.

"We-we can't! This is n-not-"

"Please," she whispered, knowing very well how quickly his demeanor could change when she pushed forward. His eyes were suddenly cold and determined. She felt her heart race and caught her breath for a moment, afraid to move.

He closed his eyes as her mouth surrounded him again. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling his head down as her lips met his. She kissed him with every ounce of passion she had longed to share with him. He was breathing heavily now and stopped to stare at her. Everything was blurred- but still in a way it was all so clear. He then attacked her lips. Her eyes were on him and she felt her breath catch again in her throat. "Take me now," she demanded breathlessly just the sight of him made her body feel like it was on the brink of ecstasy. He chuckled softly lowering his body down on top of hers, _"Justin.." _Her moaning was interrupted by a louder and clearer voice…

"Justin?"

Justin opened his eyes widely. He huffed; scared for what had happened.

Slowly he looked around him- he was in his bedroom.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Juliet leaned against his shoulder, "Everything alright? You were tossing and panting like crazy."

He couldn't get the image of her… Oh God!

"Bad dream," He shook his head and tried to comprehend what had just happened, "How.. When did we go to sleep?"

Juliet looked at him confused, "Ten o'clock silly. We watched the movie together and then went to sleep remember?"

"Oh.. Right." Justin shifted uncomfortably so that he was facing away from her.

His hands traveled down. He had to check that there was nothing extra going on.. down there… He sighed in relief as he realized he had not gone that far.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" She sighed and turned to hug him.

He swallowed and nodded, knowing that he wouldn't sleep another second during that night.

* * *

He stared ahead, his eyes empty. Justin yawned and looked at the kitchen clock.

He could have slept a little longer, but he was too afraid. Somehow his mind was bouncing, clearly he was not well..

He had figured that he was probably just exhausted and the dream was just a product of thoughts that had been there.. For some reason.

His eyes were closed when her little voice brought him back.

"Daddy!" Emma nudged him, "Look!" She had been there the whole time coloring some pictures and he hadn't even noticed.

"That's great honey.." He murmured and took a sip from his coffee.

"Daddy!" She kept insisting, "Color with me!"

"Not now." He held his head.

"Daddy!"

He snapped, "I said, not now!"

The little girl looked like she was about to cry, then simply ran out of the kitchen.

Justin realized his mistake and went after her, "Emma, I'm sorry-"

He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into her.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked, stopping him. She looked like she had just woken up, tired in her big t-shirt and red pajama shorts, hair sticking up in odd directions.

His eyes widened and suddenly the dream popped back in his mind.

"Alex. I was…" He cleared his throat, "Coffee?"

She followed him into the kitchen and yawned, "I saw Emma. Looked like she was in a hurry.."

"I was a bit rude and she got upset."

"Shouldn't you go after her?" She asked him.

He handed her the cup of coffee, "I'll deal with that later."

They now sat around the table. He on the other end and she on the other-

First Alex hadn't noticed that he had been staring at her for quite a while, but then caught his eyes, "What?"

"I was just thinking." Justin continued staring blankly ahead.

"About yesterday?" She smiled, "I shouldn't have brought it up when you were still in work. Sorry."

"You just caught me off guard. Obviously I can't tell you what to do-"

Alex laughed suddenly, before he could finish his thoughts, and his head snapped up.

She was smirking at him, amusement obvious in her brown eyes, "What's going on Justin? You are being weird."

"I'm _trying_ to be fair." He scoffed. He couldn't fight with her anymore.. not after what he saw.

"But you aren't fair. Really what's going on?" She chuckled, "You look like shit and honestly you aren't this calm when it comes to Dylan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are jealous." Alex smirked.

"Oh come on! That's absurd."

"Prove it then," She continued, "Come to the charity event."

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?"

"You know me too well." She chuckled and drank her coffee.

* * *

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Alex sat next to her niece, "Is something troubling you?"

Emma nodded, but stayed silent.

"You can tell me." She requested humbly again, holding her hand.

The girl made a sad face, "Daddy was mean."

"Oh," Alex thought about it, "You know sometimes, us, grownups have a bad day and then we are stupid without really meaning it."

"What about when mommy said that you were leaving?"

Alex's ears perked up, this was interesting,"Really? When did mommy say that?"

"Yesterday to auntie Harper." The girl explained, "Please auntie Alex don't leave."

She laughed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Really!" Emma gasped with a wide smile on her face.

She kissed her cheek and wrapped her arm around her, "I couldn't leave you now could I?"

The girl giggled and hugged back her favorite aunt. Alex knew when the day would come and she would finally leave, it would be hard.

There was a bond between them that couldn't be broken. In a way she saw a lot of herself in Emma.

"Emma!" Juliet stormed in the room, "Honey why are you still in your jammies?"

"Mommy I don't wanna go." She whined back.

"We are gonna be late from French class", Juliet explained to her with a little bit of anger and pushed her into the bathroom, "Now brush your teeth and put on your clothes."

"Mommy…"

"Now!"

She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom, "Kids.." She muttered to herself.

"Uh.. I didn't know that Emma was studying French?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah, actually I just signed her up."

The concerned aunt sighed, "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong.. I mean.. she is four."

"Well her education and future is a part of my responsibility as a mom," Juliet sounded a little snappy, "You'll understand when you have your own."

"Okay.." Alex got a little agitated, "So does Justin know about this?"

"Of course he does."

"And?"

Juliet crossed her arms, "He was okay with it. I don't understand why do you have to question mine decisions for mine daughter?"

"Maybe they are the wrong decisions." Alex challenged, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Justin took a swing at his locker, "Shit!" He cursed angrily when it didn't open.

"Calm down hulk!" Matt laughed as he approached him.

"Not funny." He tossed a look towards him, "Everything is so.. Messed up!" He kicked the locker this time.

Matt reached up to twist the key and the locker opened, "Maybe you should use the key instead."

"Whatever." He reached to get his doctors coat and threw in rest of his stuff, "This day couldn't get any worse."

"What's going on?" His friend asked, "Did you fight with Juliet?"

"It's not about Juliet."

"Come on then," He nudged him, "What's up?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He shook his head, "No, I mean it. You wouldn't understand."

"Dude," Matt stopped him, "You can't go there and do your job if you're not feeling well. Something serious could happen."

Justin closed the door and sat on the bench, "Have you ever.. Seen something that didn't make any sense, but in a way you were so into it that you thought that it really happened?"

"Man, I didn't graduate from Harvard. What are you trying to say?"

"I had a dream okay? A very, _very_ inappropriate one."

He laughed, "That's what's driving you crazy? I see those like every night."

"Matt. I'm serious."

"You're a guy," He chuckled, "It's normal."

"It's not normal- Not for me anyway."

Matt rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "I assume it wasn't about Juliet and now you feel guilty?"

"I guess so." He lied, "Why do you think-"

"You were dreaming about sex?"

"Yeah," Justin pondered, "It's not like.. I don't know."

"What about you and Juliet?" Matt asked, "When was the last time.."

He scratched his head, "Honestly, I don't remember."

"That long?"

"Well since Alex moved in.."

His friend furrowed his eyebrows, "What does Alex have to do with this?"

"Nothing!" Justin insisted.

"Justin, really it was just a dream. No big deal."

He leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Matt watched him then let out a huge sigh. "Seriously, you look like someone died or something. It can't be that bad," He shrugged, "As long as it wasn't about me.."

"What! No!" Justin grimaced.

"Then stop moping around and forget about it."

He frowned, "If I could, I would."

* * *

Alex was looking at her wardrobe. She needed a dress for Friday and fast.

Too bad all her stuff was old and so… old.

She need something new and sexy.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked and watched the pile of clothes that was on her bed.

"Looking for a dress," Alex explained, "I need it for the charity event."

"What event?" she asked, her eyebrows pulled together.

She tried her hardest not to smile, "Justin didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh," Alex nodded, then finally turned to Juliet, "Dylan is hosting this event for sick children. I guess it has something to do with Justin's hospital and stuff.. Anyway its for charity."

The confused wife wasn't sure what to do or say anymore.

"I'm sure Justin forgot to mention it to you." She smiled innocently, causing Juliet to narrow her eyes.

"Well I'm sure I can pull together an outfit for that evening," She stated with mock, she knew aiming at her ego was best, "Oh by the way.. Could you pick up Emma at five?"

Alex snapped in disbelief, "I'm not your maid."

"But you do live her don't you?" Juliet grinned before leaving the room.

* * *

Justin had barely made it home. His whole day had been tiring and just plain frustrating.

He was sure he had been gritting his teeth through all his patients. And the fact that Alex had been on his mind all the time made it harder.

He opened the door and gave out a loud sigh, "Anybody in here?"

Justin wandered off to her room and peeked inside.

She was looking at herself from the mirror and grinned as she saw him," You're home early."

"Yeah," He stepped inside the room, "Where is Juliet?"

"Picking up Emma." Alex smirked and held up her glass of whiskey, "I was supposed to at first, but then Juliet insisted."

"Oh.."

She poured herself some more and then turned towards him.

"Want one?"

"Alex, it's barely five thirty in the afternoon, a little early don't you think?" He responded sounding doubtful. She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to, of course Mister Goody-Goody. How silly of me to even ask." She replied, her voice lightly mocking him.

"Now look here, just because I don't want to get pissed of my head in the middle of the day doesn't make me boring, or goody-goody, it just means I'm not halfway to an alcoholic like some people." He snickered, her unerring ability to get under his skin was incredible.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he couldn't help it.

Justin caught the smirk on her lips and suddenly realized that everything she had said to him for the last few days had been deliberately aimed to annoy him, "You're doing this intentionally aren't you?"

Alex merely looked at him wide eyed and innocent.

"Don't give me puppy dog eyes. Is your life that pathetic that fighting with me is your only entertainment?"

"As amusing as arguing with you is, that's not why I do it."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm just blurring the lines." She raised her glass, "Cheers."

* * *

Oh btw. sorry for the confusion- the whole party event will be in next chapter...

And sorry dont kill me for making it a **dream** :D

lets just say that next chapter will be BIG turning point for this story..

You wont see it coming.

Until nex time.. CHEERS.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole evening had been quiet between the couple. She was being stubborn and didn't want him to get the picture that she was okay with his behavior. The woman couldn't help, but to feel betrayed in a way. The air between them had been thick for the past few days. Juliet gently tugged the long strands, the way she always did when she was anxious. Without any hesitation, arched over to her vanity, and before she could change her mind, began running her hairbrush through her curls, not looking in the mirror as she did so. He swallowed hard, making his presence in the room known. She stared at him through the mirror, "Did they pick up Emma already?"

Justin stepped inside the room, fixing his loose tie, "Yeah, Mom seemed to be more than excited that she got Emma for herself tonight."

"Great." Juliet stated simply.

He rolled his eyes slightly which Juliet caught and sighed.

As he was about to turn around she broke the awkward silence, "That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

She almost considered tossing the perfume bottle she was holding at him, but decided to ignore him instead.

Justin took steady steps towards her and caught her shoulders, turning her to face him which made her grimace, "I really don't understand why are you're acting this way." He cleared his throat awkwardly, continuing, "I've told you thousand times that I never intended to go to this stupid event."

There was a brief moment of silence. "It's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

Juliet did not say anything, and just inclined her head to look at him.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked her quietly.

She studied his face in the muted lighting.

"You know why I can't," She shot him a glare, "It would just cause more problems."

"I thought we already talked it through."

"I never agreed Justin." The blonde hesitated, and in that moment of hesitation, gave herself away, "I never thought she would be spending the rest of her life with us. I never thought you would be so stupid to fall for her little schemes again."

"What schemes?" He asked irritated, "She is my sister. I can't just tell her to go away when she needs her family."

"Right.. family," Juliet muttered, looking away from the scrutiny of his eyes. She suddenly felt uncertain and vulnerable, "Let's not do this now."

He shrugged not certain if it was the best idea, "Fine." She turned around, but there was a pause in which she felt his eyes on her.

"I love you." He smiled at her easily and gently lifted his fingers from her bare shoulder.

"I love you too." She replied quietly to herself.

* * *

"Alex?" Moments later he was knocking on her door and softly pushing it open.

His gaze wandered as he stepped inside the messy bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Her voice chirped from the small bathroom.

Justin sighed and sat on the four post bed. He chuckled to himself as he gazed at all the crap she had managed to fill the room with. There were glasses, clothes, magazines, bottles, and everything between scattered on the floor.

"Don't touch anything!"

His head snapped up, and he grinned. She knew him too well.

"I would never touch anything in here," He shouted back, "believe me."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a neat freak like you," Alex stumbled out of the bathroom in a tight black leather dress, while putting on her heels, "Did mom and dad pick up Emma?"

Justin stared at her wondering he was just seeing things. Was she really wearing leather? He felt like he wanted to scream at her for making his life a living hell right now. All those thoughts- _bad, sinful_ thoughts washed over him like a wave.

"Y-Yeah.. They picked her up," He finally managed to say, "Do you think that it's smart to wear that tonight?" His question had been careful, but she sensed the curiosity it possessed.

Alex ignored the look of disapproval on his face and smirked, "I've worn a lot more provocative things in the past," She reasoned, "You out of all people should know that." She was playing with him and enjoyed it like always.

"Do you think Dylan will approve?" He asked, turning serious, "It's his event after all and as his date you are going to cause a lot of chaos inside those circles."

"Justin, I don't give a fuck what people think of me."

He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Great."

Alex walked over to him, stopping in front of him, "What's going on ?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been weird for a couple of days," She seemed sincere, "Did I make you feel uncomfortable some way? You do know that I'm just teasing you."

"I'm just tired." He lied.

This time, Alex scowled. "And I'm a scientist. Come on!"

Justin gave a snort. "Why do you care?"

"I'm your sister."

"And as your big brother I'm telling you to stop."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That's a good girl." He cheered, cupping her cheek.

Insulted, she smacked his hands away. "Stop mocking me!"

Justin looked serious now, gaze unwavering. "I wasn't mocking you, Alex." He pushed her out of his way before walking out, "I was just teasing you."

Alex shook her head and laughed before sitting down on the bed. She needed a drink.

* * *

Justin watched from a distance as Alex laughed with Dylan's peers. Apparently dress didn't bother him. As he held her waist, it looked like he enjoyed it more than anything. The worried brother leaned against the railing and tried to act interested as Juliet talked to some of their mutual friends.

Truthfully he didn't give a damn about what was happening around him. He was tired of pretending that he was somehow interested in the event itself.

"It truly is a great cause," Juliet leaned against her husband, "We are very passionate about charity when it comes to children." Justin nodded along as Juliet went on.

Suddenly, her eyes flickered sideways and she caught him staring at her.

"Is everything okay honey?"

He turned back to her and their friends, "Everything is fine." He drank the rest of his champagne and handed the glass to Juliet, "Excuse me."

With a swift moment he walked down the stairs and pushed himself through the crowd. Weaving through the crowd, he started to feel his head spin from passing too many unknown faces. Finally he reached them and carefully slipped himself next to her,

"Justin," Alex said, trying to contain her surprise. "Uh, hi."

"Hey," He replied, bringing a small corner of his mouth up.

Dylan glanced over at her, his eyes expressionless, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Justin snorted, taking it offensive, "You did invite me didn't you?"

"Sure I did." He flashed a smile and pulled Alex closer to him, if that was even possible. The look Justin threw her made her want to strangle him. Was he really that childish?

"Well this is.. Fun." She laughed humorlessly under her breath, trying to get rid of the shakiness she felt coming at her tone, "Where did you leave Juliet?"

"She's talking to some of her friends."

The awkward silence didn't find it's end until someone called Dylan into a different direction. Finally giving the troubled pair some time alone.

"I'm guessing you two made up?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, knowing that he was referring to Dylan. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious by the constant touching that's happening here." He commented rather bitterly, "So, I guess congratulation's is in order?"

"I'm not with him, Justin." Alex deadpanned, "We're friends again, nothing else." She replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't." He said blankly.

"Really?" Alex said, unbelieving. "Then why do you keep asking?"

He shrugged, face turned away. "Curiosity."

She took a step closer to him, face to face as she eyed him up and down, "You don't care about the charity at all. All you care about is yourself!" She went on, almost shouting. Her shouting had received a few observers, staring at them in shock. He gave them an apologetic smile and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders, pulling her away from the scene.

"What are you doing!" Alex screeched, trying to pull from his grasp.

Justin tightened his arm around her and led them outside to a quiet balcony, "Calm down!"He exclaimed, letting her go.

She rubbed her bare shoulders, scowling as he continued. "You're causing a scene like some little kid!"

She gaped. "Excuse me?" and continued with a snort, "You're the one ruining the evening here. I'm not sixteen anymore Justin! Wake up already!"

"Well you sure as hell act like a sixteen year old."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She inquired, vexed.

"You! That's the matter!" Justin proclaimed, extending her arms out. "You only wanted me to come here so that you could piss me off! Congratulations you did it again."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know how I feel about him," He reasoned, raking a frustrated hand through his dark hair, "I'm tired of-" Justin stared at her, struggling to say something to her, but he didn't. He continued to gaze and let his unknown battle between himself be left silent.

"I didn't invite you just so that I could mess with your head."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

She shrugged, avoiding him, "I just wanted you here."

"Would you look at me?"

"What are you talking about, I am." Alex said, glancing at him for a second.

"I mean really look at me." He replied firmly, pausing for a moment. "You're avoiding my eyes."

She muttered under her breath, "Maybe it was a mistake to ask you to come here."

He sighed, and stepping away from her. "I'll see you inside." He said, his expression a little frazzled.

Justin went back inside and she stared after him, her face scrunched up in confusion. His behavior towards her was changing so often that it made her feel frustrated and, she was getting tired of it.

* * *

Outside was rather chilly, Alex noted, scuffing her feet down the hard, tiled concrete balcony.

"Hey babe." An enticing male's voice said from behind.

She instantly recognized the voice and stifled the urge to roll her eyes at his flirtation techniques. Alex finally turned around and saw Dylan at the other side.

"So..." She blew out a cloud from her mouth, licking her lips at the condensation that formed.

"How have you been?" Dylan asked, offering her a glass of champagne.

"You ask me that _now_?" She sounded amused as she accepted the glass, "I must say you're a pretty bad date.

He shrugged, running a hand over his pale bark-colored hair. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry I get it," Alex smiled a little, "It has been interesting."

He stared at her in silence, making her feel uncomfortable and agitated.

"Why are you staring?" She asked, irritated.

"You look so different." Dylan revealed, appearing in awe of his statement, "You've changed over the years."

Alex snorted, "Don't worry I'm still the same inside."

"I would never doubt that."

She couldn't help smiling back. To her, he was a fun, likable guy. On the plus side, he wasn't even half as ridiculous as some of her old boyfriends, or moody and unpredictable like her brother. It felt good to have a normal friend with a normal personality. She smiled up at the sky, tossing her head back and breathing in the night-air.

"Alex?"

"Hm?" She mumbled, releasing the clean, cold air she had been holding in her lungs.

"You want to join me tonight when the event is done?"

Her head snapped over to him so quickly, that it almost hurt. But that was hardly as important as the serious expression on Dylan's face.

Alex tried her hardest to process what he had just said, in the fastest way possible.

"Like," she blurted out, "like your place?"

"Well that's what I had in mind." He grinned.

She hesitated, and then shrugged one shoulder. "Uh, sure."

* * *

Alex was in he bathroom to freshening up. There was still a couple of hours of waiting ahead before she could leave with Dylan. She really had no idea why she had agreed on going with him. She knew she didn't have to. A million things were going through her head at once, but when Dylan asked her to come over, she couldn't find herself to decline. She didn't want say good night and she wanted so much to continue what they were doing before even if it pushed Justin's buttons. The day had been horrible enough. She was going to his apartment and she didn't care what would happen when they got there.

She was touching up her nude lipstick when she smiled carefully, "You do know that this the women's bathroom?"

He stepped out of the shadows, "Since when did you follow rules?"

"Since when did you break rules?"

Justin coughed, tugging uncomfortably at his tie.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, straight-faced, "You seem to be lost all the time. Maybe I should get you a map."

"I need to get something over with," He explained, "It's been bugging me since.."

"What is it?" She looked concerned now, "Is everything alright between you and Juliet ?"

Justin avoided her eyes and shook his head, "This is stupid- forget it."

"Really, Justin. What did you mean." She pressed firmly, not letting the subject go.

He sighed. "You distract me."

"Distract you? How?" The brunette asked, confused.

Hr swallowed at his throat, lowering his eyes to the floor and back to her face. He couldn't say it, whatever he was about to say. It seemed it was hard for him to even think it.

"I can't...think with you." He finished with struggle, running a hand through his hair.

She looked back at him with confusion, trying to figure out the words from his head, but she had no luck. He just stared at her with darkened eyes.

"Justin, honestly you're freaking me out," She breathed out, forcing the tremble down her throat. "W-What's wrong? Have you been drinking?"

He shot her droll look. "You're going to regret this."

"Wha-"

He strode over and grabbed her face between his hands.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked out.

"That depends." He smiled slowly, a predatory glint in his eyes. "Do you still want to know what I can't stop thinking about?"

* * *

**IM BACK BITCHES.**

No really, **IM SO SORRY, SORRY,** sorry for not coming back earlier, but I had a lot to figure out in school etc and didn't have the time. Now Im back stronger than ever..

AND I think for that I deserve a review.

Press the button and make me happy !

And all the nice messages while ive been gone I got Im truly grateful :) You guys are amazing! I just wanna keep writing and writing more now..

**HUGS KISSES HUGS AND MORE KISSES!**

_- Alycia_


	16. Chapter 16

"Who left you alone gorgeous?"

Juliet looked up in surprise as he sat down beside her. He had a wide grin threatening to rip his face into two.

"Flattering me will get you nowhere Dylan." She replied dryly as she took a sip from her drink.

He scoffed. "You know I don't understand how could a prick like Justin get a babe like you?"

"You must be joking." Juliet laughed, "I'm a washed out housewife."

"I don't joke about how women look." Dylan said seriously.

The blonde nodded slowly with narrowed eyes, trying to see the point of the conversation, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just being a good host."

"Really?" She snorted, "Well I don't need you to be a good host so you can leave. Don't worry I won't tell the papers."

"Calm down kitten." Dylan exclaimed jokingly, throwing his hands out in emphasis.

"I want to be alone. Can't you see that?"

"That bad huh?"

"It's none of your business." Juliet answered wryly.

"We could be family soon." He suddenly grinned, catching himself rather quickly.

She raised both her eyebrows in surprise, "What- You mean?" The smart woman pursed her lips before tipping her head in acknowledgement.

"And if I was you I would use this opportunity," He nudged her, "Tonight you can have your husband all to yourself- no interruptions."

"She actually agreed to leave with you tonight? You? She is going to leave with the guy who broke her heart more than one time? Juliet asked curious, before mumbling to herself, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Hey," He warned, "That's in the past."

Juliet looked around them, "Well.. Where is _she_?"

Dylan scanned the room and turned back to look at her, "Where is _he_?"

She was quiet for a moment, exhaling a soft breath, "I have no idea."

* * *

Alex gasped as he pressed himself against her, grabbing the back of her neck and crashing his lips to hers.

Her complete shock made her eyes open wide and she didn't know how to react. Justin growled and moved his lips hard against hers, forcing her to reiterate.

"Justin.." She murmured against him. Every part of her was tingling. _Burning_. His response was anything, but understanding. He groaned, pressing her further into the wall, which made her moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, an entirely different experience that caught her off guard.

Justin's hand trailed to her thigh and slipped inside her dress, making her moan and pull the front of his tuxedo jacket to her. Alex snaked her hands up to his neck and played with the ends of his hair, getting a groan from his side. Her heart pounded roughly against her ribs as she breathed heavily into his mouth.

Suddenly it was all over. The confused man stepped away from her, hands releasing her hands and face, to drop at his sides. He couldn't comprehend what he had done.

"I'm.. I didn't.. I'm sorry." Justin's voice was throatier than usual. For a moment he felt like he needed pinch himself. He needed to wakeup! He ran a hand through his hair, raising his eyes to meet Alex's

"You kissed me." She announced in soft accusation.

He just stood there staring at her red puffy lips before walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" She lunged towards the door, standing in front of it like a barrier, "What the- What was that all about?" Alex shrieked, almost losing her voice between the words.

"I don't know!" He shouted, frustrated. His plan hadn't worked. He had figured out that if he just did the deed- well not _the _deed, but kissed her he could get rid of the stupid dream that had played in his mind for days. For some insane reason he also had not thought about the possibility of making it worse. Justin knew his plan hadn't worked because right now he felt like he needed more which made him almost physically sick. He wanted to… Oh dear lord.

"You don't know?" Alex's sharp voice brought him back from his thoughts, "You just decided to eat my face because you were bored huh?"

He grunted in disgust, "_Don't_. Don't say it like that."

"Justin," The brunette exhaled deeply, not being able to form words. Her body was still in fire, "Why would you do that? Is this about me and Dylan?"

"What! Why do you have to bring him into this?" He snapped back, "If you hadn't shown up in the first place I wouldn't have these.. problems."

"Problems?" She merely pushed her body right up against his. Her eyes widened in surprise. Huh? Was that-?, "Oh! You're-"

Soon as he saw the wicked glint in her eyes, he roughly pushed her away, "This is exactly what I mean. You find this amusing and funny!"

"So this is all my fault?" She fumed, "I wasn't the one who just seconds ago crossed the line!"

"Hey." His voice was hard, "You crossed the line years ago and you know it!"

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "Hypocrite much? I never would have done what you just did."

"Excuse me?" He looked irritated. "You're the one who has been pushing this to happen for years and don't tell me it was all innocent. Besides it was you who kissed me in the first place years ago. "

Her glare darkened. "So you're saying I brought this on myself."

"Something like that." Justin's eyes narrowed at her. "Was this whole evening part of your big plan too?"

"I never planned this." Alex snapped, "I would never intentionally hurt you like that Justin. I know how much Juliet and Emma mean to you. I know, believe me!"

"Then why can't you admit it? That it's not just in my mind?" He demanded. "You're making me feel like a fool like always. You're playing with me again- "

"You're wrong." She retorted heatedly. "I respect you!"

"Bullshit." It was a bitter scoff.

"Shut up!" Alex stumbled to stand, hating the fact that she had to look up at him either way. "Arguing about this won't do anything."

"I want you out." Justin gritted out, expression edgy. "Out of my house."

She stiffened and protested, "I didn't do anything wrong! What's wrong with you! You're the one who kissed me jerk! "

He shook his head at her and continued, "I don't want you near me, Juliet or Emma okay?" His tone was clipped. Cold, "This, _disgusting_ thing that's between us," He spared her one last look, "It's over. Done. I never want to see you again."

She couldn't say anything. He blew out a harsh breath, before he shoved himself away. He began to walk away from her, the muscles on his back rigid with anger.

Alex tried to follow him.

"Justin-" She began helplessly.

She never had the chance to finish, because Justin disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"_Is it safe for me to join you?"_

_She smiled mischievously, "Depends."_

_He closed the balcony door quietly and joined her by the edge of the balcony._

"_I'm glad you decided to drop by," She nudged him playfully, "Feels like I haven't seen you in forever."_

_"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Justin muttered and Alex laughed lightly, shaking her head._

"_I'm just saying," She leaned against the balcony railing, "A lot has happened."_

_Justin gave his sister a faint smile, "Everything happens for a reason you know?"_

"_Even the bad things?" _

_The way she had looked at him told enough. They were finally going to talk about the gap between them. _

_She seemed almost desperate, but still Justin didn't want to talk about the issue when his baby girl and wife were just behind the wall. _

_Lowered his gaze to the floor, "We shouldn't-"_

"_Forget about it," Alex grunted, "So what's new?"_

_The man kept a cool face, shrugging. "Nothing really. My life isn't exactly lavish. I'm an intern, a father and an husband. So I guess busy would describe everything perfectly."_

_"Justin, you could live the lavish life, you know you're smart enough to accomplish a lot of things. You just choose not to."_

_"Why attract attention to myself. It's easier being invisible." He grinned at her and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Whenever I come here I don't really want to leave again." _

_He looked back at their childhood home._

_"I don't want you to go, either." Alex admitted, "but you have to."_

"_I do."_

_She swallowed, "I hope you're happy."_

"_I want that for you too." Justin replied kindly, reaching out to touch her shoulder without thinking about it. She shivered at his touch and he quickly pulled his hand away. _

_They turned to look at each other and acknowledged that things would never be the same between them._

"_I- I uh need to go," He uncomfortably turned away from her, but her voice caught him before he stepped inside._

"_Hey Dork." Her bright, wide eyes flashed up to meet his and he smiled._

_"Drive safe," she said and walked up to him, grinning in amusement._

_"You're kidding."_

_She rolled her eyes, "You're right, that's asking way too much. Don't drive off the highway."_

_"Much better," Justin reached up quickly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. she gasped quietly in surprise, "I'll try not to."_

_"Good." Her voice was husky._

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Justin." She said and let him walk away. _

_She stepped back and watched him disappear again._

"Ready to go?" He asked, leading her out of the ballroom.

"But I need to say good nigh to Juliet and Justin-"

"They already left." He quickly replied, "You don't need to worry about them. It's just the two of us now."

Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her outside to the parking lot, feeling the cold air of the night. Alex shivered and he pulled her close to his side, stopping at his car.

"Wait, Dylan." Alex said, pulling away from him, "I don't know if this such a good idea after all."

"Oh," He replied, furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"_It's over. Done. I never want to see you again."_

His harsh words echoed in her mind.

She shook her head and took a determined step towards his car, "You're right. It's just you and me now."

* * *

"Are you gonna come to bed soon?" Juliet carefully approached him as he sat on the sofa blankly staring at the wall.

"Soon," He said simply, not moving an inch, "Good night."

Her heart broke as she had to face the fact that she would sleep alone, yet again.

Justin stared at his cell phone that rested on the table in front of him.

He wanted to call her, but knew that it could just make everything harder. He didn't want to be the one to call her. Everything replayed in his mind.. The kiss-

As much as Justin hated to admit, he _enjoyed_ it, almost needed it.

He had waited a long time to do that.

Justin was not stupid either because the man knew that what he was feeling was unnatural and illegal.

What he done was illegal.

What they had done in the past had been illegal.

Things were not always black and white. When it came to making big, important decisions, the right choice was rarely clear for Justin. He had always been one of those people who never knew if he had followed the right path; he needed to weight the pros and cons. Big, important decisions usually didn't spring up on him overnight, but this one had. He just did it. In the blink of an eye, his life was changed.

_Alex leaned against the wall and pursed her lips, looking around to the laughing, happy people enjoying themselves. Juliet sat on the sofa with her a little girl who donned a cute bow. Her father was boring Max with his ridiculous jokes in the corner and her mother sat next to Juliet, talking sweetly to the little girl who had just turned one. She swallowed as he walked into the room, approaching her._

"_I didn't think you would come," Justin said point blank, "Why did you change your mind?"_

_Alex sighed, closing her eyes briefly, "I didn't change my mind. I just changed my flight."_

"_You're still going? I thought.." He stopped, not finishing his sentence as his eyes locked with hers, "never mind."_

"_I have to go," She said firmly, turning her head to face him, "I mean the flights are booked and-"_

"_I get it."_

_She shuffled in her spot, trying not to seem hurt by his short answer, "It's not like I'm leaving for good."_

"_When are you coming back?" Justin asked, furrowing his eyebrows._

_She shrugged, unsure herself. "I don't know yet."_

_"Right, I uh- was just thinking." He said weakly, "I could drop you off to the airport tomorrow."_

_"Justin," She replied, feeling awkward by their short exchange, "My flight leaves in a couple of hours.. I just ordered a taxi. I just came here to drop off Emma's present."_

"_I could still drive you." He said, bothered._

"_No you shouldn't.. You don't have to. You have to celebrate with your family."_

_They both turned to look at them, their family._

"_You made the right decision," Alex finally said, looking at him, "This is where you belong. I was stupid to doubt that."_

"_Alex.." He started, but never got the chance to finish as he was interrupted._

"_Alex your taxi is here!" Jerry yelled and soon enough everybody was hugging her. Saying their goodbyes. Her eyes were locked with his the whole time and a single tear slipped out her eye. He turned his gaze away, hurt by what she was doing._

_She picked up her bag and bravely walked towards the hallway. Still in the back of her mind she had hoped he would have stopped her. _

_But he didn't even though he wanted to._

"Alex." Justin gasped and his eyes widened confusion.

Slowly, she stepped out from the shadows. Alex looked like a mess. Under her eyes were black smudges of mascara, her hair was tangled up and looked like a rat's nest.

"I'm just here to pick up my stuff." Her voice was shaky, but still held confidence in it. He stood up to help her, but she pushed him away, "No don't!" This time she didn't care if the world heard her shout. She needed to get it all out, "I thought- I thought everything was fine! I thought we were on the same page again, but you ruined it."

He caught her wrist and yanked her downstairs with him. Juliet didn't need to hear this, "So all that touching and teasing in the beginning was nothing? You cant change who you are over night Alex! I'm supposed to take the blame when it was you who started this. You came here and acted like a lovesick puppy. You were the one who insisted that this was just what we do. You were the one who got me twice drunk and God knows what happened!"

Alex tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her.

"Okay I'll admit it!" She spat out, "I came back because I wanted to make you miserable! I wanted you to notice me and _feel_ what I've felt for ages!" So many emotions went through her that it was almost hard to breathe. She wanted to scream more. And hurl something at Justin. And hug him maybe. Press her face into his clean white shirt, inhale that scent she has come to associate with safety, comfort and passion. Suddenly they're staring at each other again. His eyes were heated, focused on her like a laser. The feeling she got before he kissed her earlier creeps back. The tensions is getting unbearable between them and she breaks it.

She turned away from him, "What's wrong with us?"

"Hey," He turned her around to face him and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, "There is nothing wrong with us."

"Then why is _this _happening?" She refers to their closeness as they stand there, "First when I came back it was all about.. Well you know, but then I saw how much you've accomplished in life," Alex went on, "I knew I couldn't do it anymore because every time I looked at Emma's eyes I saw you. That's why I went with Dylan. I figured that if I found someone else-"

"You don't need to say anything else." He cut her off.

Alex took a step back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about the whole bathroom break down," Justin kept his voice low, "I shouldn't have-"

"You don't need to say anything else." She smiled as she cut him off.

Then it finally hits them both. Clarity.

Justin wiped the tears out of her eyes that had formed during the heated conversation and uncertainly pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." Alex nodded hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry too."

Soon as the hug ends Justin turns his back on her. He tiredly yawns before taking the stairs.

"Don't go," Alex gasped, stopping him, "please."

He turned around and looked at her with a slightly confused look.

"Sleep with me." Soon as the words escaped her mouth she felt like hitting herself for the poor choice of words, "I mean not literally."

He chuckled, "I almost thought you were serious."

"Do you want me to be serious?" The same playful sparkle had returned her eyes.

He shot her a look, "You're ruining our moment."

"Stop being a nerd and come with me already," She offered her hand to him, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight, please."

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually his hand found hers and she led him into her bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for the warm welcome you guys! Feels great to be back

I hope you enjoyed this emotion filled chapter and dont hate me for making it pretty angsty.. I just dont wanna rush this you know!

You have no idea what craziness I have planned for these two ^^teeheee

Thanks for reading and faving ja reviewing :)

- Aly


	17. Chapter 17

Alex sighed deeply as she rested her head against the fluffy pillow. The day had been exhausting in many ways and truth to be told she was just glad that she had finally gotten out of that damn dress. Sure it had looked cute and all, but the she felt like she was going to suffocate in it. Soon the exhausted brunette felt awkward moment beside her and left out a quiet snort. He was so restless when he slept. Well she couldn't blame him. He was in his boxers sleeping next to her and she was wearing a simple nightgown- Oh right, _and she was his sister_. It had been a struggle to get him in the bed at first. Apparently he felt awkward taking off his clothes, but she had insisted. He couldn't sleep in a tux for God's sakes!

Justin turned around again. During the 45 minutes they had shared he had done nothing more than tossing and turning. Finally Alex snapped, poking his elbow,

"What's your problem?" She mumbled sleepily, not even bothering to turn from her side to look at him.

He didn't answer at first which caused her to lazily slap his arm again.

"Well excuse me for finding this situation a bit weird." He whispered back.

This caused her to grin, "We have slept in a same bed before dork."

"Not like this," He blurted out, "Besides this bed sucks and I'm not used to sleeping like this."

She shifted around to face him, "You want to cuddle?"

"No!" He hissed and turned further away from her, "Forget about it."

"I just want you to get some sleep."

"Don't worry about me okay? Just go to sleep."

Alex rolled her eyes and thought about returning back to her side, but for some insane reason her mind told her to do otherwise. Slowly, she inched closer to him.

"Alex.." Justin warned as he realized her movement.

She cuddled closer to him, "You're really nice to hug..." This made him a little uncomfortable, but for some reason by no means did he resist.

She was moving, scooting closer, her bare legs folding on either side of his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

His simple question caused her to raise her head.

She tilted her head and crinkled her brow in false concern,"What's wrong, Justin? You look perturbed."

He shifted restlessly on the bed before withdrawing his left hand and rising up to look down at her. "Not funny."

Her brows drew together slightly in mock puzzlement, "I didn't invite you here just so you could give me the cold shoulder."

Justin's eyebrows rose in appreciative surprise. He cleared his throat and leaned back to regard her with a contemplative look in his eyes, "Remember when we were kids?"

He began in a gentle, soothing tone, pausing for a moment until she nodded. His voice trailed off as he seemingly lost himself in the memories,

"Remember what you'd do whenever there was a storm?"

She nodded slowly, a soft smile curving her lips upwards at the memory. "Yeah…I'd climb into bed with you." She drew in a deep, calming breath, "You grumbled about it every time. You used to tell me to go back to my own bed 'cause I hogged all the blankets." She pouted a little and traced her fingers over his jaw.

"I never sent you away, Alex." He surprisingly wrapped his arms around her, "And I won't now."

She snorted lightly. "That's good…" She gently tugged on his hair and laughed softly. "Because this is my bed, you know."

"My house." He left out a quiet laugh, but stopped himself quickly. Deep inside he knew that he shouldn't be laughing when he was like this with Alex.

There was nothing funny about it.

"This is crazy." Justin addressed the situation and pulled his arm away.

She shifted beside him in an attempt to bring their bodies into closer contact. Her body felt as if it were on fire. Every touch, every whisper of contact she had felt to her very core, "There is nothing wrong with this. We are just.. Sleeping."

After several long moments of comfortable silence he finally cleared his throat, "Alex.." The same warning came from his lips.

She nodded disappointedly as she understood what he meant and returned to her side. Surprisingly the next second his warmth was all over her.

He was hugging her, leaning against her, showing that he trusted her.

"What…" She began in a breathy whisper.

"Sleep," He yawned, "Good night."

Alex's lips curved upwards into a slow, wickedly sensuous smile, "Good night."

* * *

Alex gave a small groan of annoyance when the alarm clock from the other side of the bed began to blare. With her eyes still closed, her hand searched blindly for him, "Justin.." She mumbled into her pillow, hoping that he would shut the clock, but the noise just grew and she couldn't take it anymore. Alex rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, "Why can't you-" She got up only to realize that she had been talking to herself. For a second she just sat there staring at the wrinkly sheets and the empty space next to her. Groggily she turned off the loud noise and tiredly stared the clock on the nightstand. Cursing under her breath, she got up from underneath the covers.

She tied her long hair into messy ponytail and threw on a robe before walking into the kitchen.

Her head swung in their direction as she heard that laugh. That giggle. She shuddered.

Juliet sat next to Justin eating toast while he read the newspaper. They probably wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't coughed.

"Alex." Juliet's head snapped towards her direction, "Morning."

For a some strange reason he didn't even bother to look at her as she took her seat on table.

"Did you sleep well?" There was a hint of curiousness in her voice. Of course Juliet thought that she had been with Dylan.

Justin raised his gaze carefully and they locked eyes for a moment. During that very long second Alex saw it in his eyes. The regret.

A pretended smile formed on her lips as she turned back to look at Juliet, "Never slept better."

"Good for you," She grinned back and turned to look at Justin. She rubbed at the back of his neck, "I could say the same."

Wide, brown eyes stared at him, stricken; they were doe-like in their innocent intensity.

She tore her gaze away from Justin and blinked a couple of times at her, "Are you picking up Emma soon? I mean I could go and-"

Juliet picked up her plate and walked over to the sink, "You don't need to do that. I will pick her up."

Alex nodded and drank her orange juice in silence. She couldn't deny the fact that she was still a bit dumbfounded by the whole morning.

"I better get going," Juliet tossed the dishrag on the counter and gave him a kiss, "See you later." He nodded before returning back to his newspaper.

Soon as the good wife was out of the sight she tossed him a demanding look.

"I didn't hear you leave last night."

He placed the newspaper on the table, "I left soon as you fell asleep." He stared at her with such intensity that it made her palms clammy.

"That's it?" Alex asked anxiously which was weird for her. She was never nervous, "You find nothing wrong about this?"

"About what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Gee I don't know kissing me, sleeping in the same bed with me and then going back to your wife and having sex with her while I'm downstairs. You're such a gentleman Justin."

Justin's eyes widened innocently, "We didn't even- Alex it's not a big deal." He swallowed nervously, "Besides I had time to think while you were sleeping."

She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I think we should take a trip," He explained, "Just the two of us."

This caught her attention, "Why?"

"We could talk this through and figure out what's going on. Couple of days, just the two us and some crappy motel out of town."

Alex didn't know if she liked the idea of them being alone in the middle of nowhere, "What about Juliet?"

"I'll tell her that I have something work related," Justin said determinedly, "You could leave tomorrow or a couple days later and I'll leave tonight."

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but you suck at lying." Alex grinned, "There is no way she will believe you."

He shot her a look, "She is my wife. She will believe me. Besides he won't be suspicious if you don't make this into a big deal. Just follow my lead."

"And enjoy the ride?" She smirked back.

His mouth morphed into a small grin. "Something like that."

* * *

She reached for her cigarettes and lit one, closing her eyes as she inhaled the smoke. Alex wasn't naïve.

She knew smoking was bad and a horrible, but for her smoking had never been a addiction so to speak.

Sure she had other unhealthy _addictions_- but they were more complicated than this simple cancer stick.

"Hi Alex." She greeted her softly, the wind catching her voice and causing it to echo oddly. Looking around, Alex frowned when she saw that she wasn't alone anymore.

Though this time Harper wasn't alone which caused her to smirk, "I haven't seen you in ages space boy." It seemed like he hadn't changed at all which was weird. He still looked a bit nerdish. Zeke rolled his eyes and then shot a look towards Alex, "Nice to see you too Alex." They walked over to the terrace where she stood.

"Have you seen Juliet?" Harper asked, "I was supposed to meet her."

"She's picking up Emma."

"Do you think I can wait here with you until she comes back?"

"Sure," She answered before blowing out some smoke, but made sure the smoke didn't get close to Harper. After all she was pregnant.

"Is Justin inside?" Zeke asked, "I'd rather just stay away from you."

"The feeling is mutual." Alex laughed lightly before continuing," He is inside though I think he was finishing off some stuff in his office, but I'm sure you're more than welcome to use the TV."

He nodded as an thank you and went inside leaving the two women behind.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Harper beamed.

She actually looked like she was glowing.

"That's good," Alex held the cigarette between her slender fingers, "Are you sure you didn't come here to just check up on me?"

She rolled her eyes with a faint indignant huff, "I can't tell you what to do Alex and I'm sorry that I doubted you in the beginning. You just made me feel worried."

"Worried?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I know that you're very persuasive when it comes to certain things."

Alex smiled again, an odd unsure smile on her lips, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Alex!" Came a shout from behind her, "I told you already. No more smoking!"

"You did?" She slowly lowered her arm as she regarded him with playful confusion.

"It's not good for you." He smirked back and tossed the cigarette from her hand.

Alex stepped closer to him, leaving no space between them, "Tell me then," She took a deep, husky breath, and continued, "Justin what would be good for me?"

A knot formed in his chest, "Alex," he breathed, voice straining through his teeth, "Are you sure you want to know?" Surprised by his confident answer Alex quirked an eyebrow at him.

Zeke tossed a look towards Harper as they stood in the background, "Takes you back doesn't it?"

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart," Justin smiled, giving his girl a big hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, loads of fun!"

"Really?" He brushed Emma's bangs out of her eyes, "Did grandma and grandpa give you lots of sweets?"

"I can't tell!" She giggled, "It's a secret."

Suddenly Emma's face light up as she saw her, "Auntie Alex!"

She hugged the little girl, "I missed you baby. Are you happy to be home?"

Emma was already nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Did they leave already?" Alex referred to Harper and Zeke.

Juliet smiled, "Harper just wanted to take a look at some baby books."

Justin smiled at her, but then he looked straight at Alex. Giving her a sign that she recognized. She needed to distract them, "Honey I wanna show you something." She glanced at Emma, "Do you want to come with me?" It took Emma less than a second to grab Alex's hand.

Now the parents of the little girl where left alone.

Juliet started to unpack Emma's tiny backpack, "She's grown up so fast."

"I know." An awkward silence ensued for about ten seconds, then he went all in, "Oh! I almost forgot. Um, I kind of needed to talk to you about something. I—"

"Alex already told me." She stated.

Feelings strangely deflated, he felt like slamming his head to the closest wall. He never should have trusted her, "Oh."

Nodding, she said, "I'm so sorry about your great aunt Maria. I'm sure she lived a long happy life. Alex told me all about it-"

"Great aunt Maria?" He muttered to himself," Right! Great aunt Maria."

"I'm just surprised you've never mentioned her before."

"Well, it's complicated," He started unsure where he wanted to go with the story, "She lived far away and our families drifted apart."

"That's too bad," Juliet rubbed his shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright? I could make you some tea it would make you feel better. Death is always a horrible thing."

"Sure is…"

"Too bad I won't get to come with you," She frowned, "I didn't know that they were so careful with outsiders."

Justin stood there in confusion. He had no idea what Alex had told her.

"Yeah we can't really do anything about it."

"Poor you," She pulled him into a hug, "And the fact that the rest of your family hates her just breaks my heart. Well at least she will have you two by her death bed."

He rolled his eyes. Alex was so going to get it.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy," She said.

"Hi, baby girl." He perched on the side of the bed and Emma climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Emma curled her hand around Justin and looked up at him, "Are you gonna read me a story?"

"You want me to?" He asked softly.

The little girl nodded.

Justin brushed a curl of her dark blonde hair back from her face. "All right, but one story and then it's bed time." He set Emma on her feet. "Go pick a book."

She ran to the bookcase and selected a book. She brought it back to her daddy and settled on his lap once more.

"Monkey, just like the one auntie Alex bought me" she said, pointing at the cover of the book.

Justin smiled, but at the same time his heart broke a little, "That's right." He opened to the first page and started to read. When he was finished, he placed the book on the bedside table, stood with Emma in his arms, turned and laid her down on the bed.

He pulled the covers up and tucked her in. "I love you."

"I love you," She repeated.

The proud dad lowered his head and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Good night, baby girl."

He straightened up and moved to the other end of the room. After switching on a nightlight, he walked out of the door.

"Is the little one down for the night?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her disapprovingly, "You have some nerve."

Alex barged after him as he took the stairs.

"What's your problem now?" She rolled her eyes, pulling him by his sleeve.

"My problem?" His voice was flat, "Let's see, you told Juliet that we were going to someone's death bed!"

"I was only trying to help you."

"I didn't want to lie to her." Justin insisted.

Alex snorted, laughing a little, "Trust me you have lied before." He gave him a stern, eyeing look.

"Justin don't be like this." Her voice hid a plea, "please."

He looked at her for a moment, holding his head on his hand, "Maybe we shouldn't go."

"You said it yourself," Alex reasoned," We need to figure this out now before _something _else happens," She circled him and sent him a weird look, "You don't want to disappoint your daughter right?"

The troubled man hesitated. "Promise me when we come back this is all sorted out."

"I promise you."

* * *

Two very very confused human beings in a same motel room.. That equals?

Thanks for the kind words! Please keep reviewing they always brighten up my day :)

-Aly


	18. Chapter 18

Alex listened to the clinking sound of the train as it rode along the tracks and glanced out of the window. She turned to him wondering why he wasn't enjoying the views.

"What are you doing?"

He had his laptop pulled out and he was doing something with his phone at the same time, "Fixing your mistakes."

A smile grew on her face, "I thought you were done cleaning up after me?"

He turned to her with a sweeping wave irritation in his eyes, "You see, your little plan to go visit aunt Maria-"

"Great aunt Maria." She cut him off while chewing her bubblegum.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I realized that Juliet could call mom and dad anytime to ask about this absurd situation.. So I redirected all calls from her phone and from our house to my own phone. This means when I see her calling mom and dad I will hang up on her before she has the chance to say anything."

Alex shook her head, confused, "Your phone is going to be ringing twenty-four seven because of that isn't it?"

"No," He shook his head, "It only picks up on mom and dad's phone numbers and just in case also Max's phone number."

"What if she just goes to visit them?"

He stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened.

She just grinned and cupped his cheek, "You look so silly when you're confused."

"You're so enjoying this aren't you?" Justin narrowed his piercing eyes at her.

"You have me all figured out don't you?"

She was so close he felt her breath as it brushed over his skin.

Alex took notice on how uncomfortable he looked, "Nobody knows us here Justin."

"But I know who we are." He stated coldly and settled back into his seat, not giving her a single glance after that.

* * *

"This is your idea of a trip?" She stomped her feet in frustration, "This place is a dump." Justin finally remembered why he had never liked the idea of going on vacations with Alex. She had no patience whatsoever. They had planned to go further, but the reality was that they needed to be back at home in two days.

That is the reason why they now stood in East Hudson.

"I already told you. I'm not going to spend my life savings just so that we could talk things through," He whispered trying to avoid the gaze of the woman who was behind the front desk, "Just.. Try to stay quiet for two seconds."

Alex made a face and followed Justin as he approached the front desk and asked the woman for a room. The grumpy woman looked over at Alex and back at Justin, "How many nights?"

"Just two."

The woman looked knowingly at him, gave him a key, and provided directions. Justin paid the woman and thanked her nervously. The room wasn't anything special; but it was private. It was exactly what they needed. She tossed her jacket on the old chair and collapsed on the bed. "You could sleep for a few hours if you need to." He offered, seeing her yawn, trying to take care of her without her noticing.

"I'm not that tired."

He nods his head and bites his bottom lip. "Alright."

"You know this reminds me of that one time when I messed up a spell and we ended up in Denver," She chuckled, still laying on her back, "The look on those peoples faces when we just popped in their hotel room." He laughed at the memory. There was a lot of memories that they shared, but these days they never came up because it felt like another life. Both of them would always cherish the experiences with magic. Alex shifted on the bed and looked at him, "Sometimes I miss it a lot."

"Me too." He admitted without hesitation and leaned against the wall, "But we can't change the past, unfortunately."

"How would you change it then?"

Her question echoed inside the room.

Justin swallowed, "I would make sure we wouldn't end up here."

_After a hectic day Alex found herself in one of the nicest reception halls in the city, with fresh orchid arrangements at every table, and expensive silverware and china at each setting. The other guests had already arrived, obviously she was always late. She had grimaced at the thought of giving a speech, but again obviously she had to do it. Her mom hadn't given her a chance. Quickly she greeted some people while she walked over to the stage that was set up. Her messy hair and the red tight dress she was wearing didn't help at all when it came to going unnoticed. _

_"Ready? Okay?" Alex began. "Umm I guess this the part where you say congratulations to the couple and all that, but I didn't exactly make up a speech because I was too lazy," She laughed nervously, causing people to stare at her oddly," I wish you guys' good luck and I'm very happy that you found each other," __She gulped and went on" I also want to issue a warning to Juliet. Justin is a terror to live with. I should know I have been living with him since forever. " Alex said with a roll of her eyes, "Anyways, cheers to the happy couple or whatever and Juliet you look really pretty." _

_She placed the microphone back on the stand and drank the whole glass while stumbled off the stage. _

_Juliet sent a questioning glare at Justin who had buried his face in his hands. After the uncomfortable speech she ran to the open bar and didn't move for another hour._

_"What are you doing over here?"_

_"Drinking," Alex said, pretty sure her sarcasm was in fine form tonight._

_"Well, obviously." Justin let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. He sat on the stool next to hers. "Thanks for speech.. I guess."_

_She sent a glare towards him, "You should be thankful that I did it."_

"_It lasted less than two minutes," He fixed his tux, "Anyway come and celebrate with us. You shouldn't be all alone in here."_

"_You're here aren't you?" She swallowed another martini._

_Justin took the glass from her, "Besides you shouldn't be drinking. Mom and dad will freak out. I'm trying to be good sport- even though you're kind of ruining __my wedding__" He emphasized his words and stared at her,_

_She snatched the drink from his hand, "I'd rather shove an ice pick in my eye"_

_Alex saw him wince, and shake his head. She didn't dignify him with a response, just stared at him. _

_"What am I gonna do with you?"_

_"You could walk away and leave me alone," Alex retorted._

_"Well, I could do that, but I'd rather watch you get drunk and embarrass yourself." His mouth quirked at the corner, and she felt irritated that he found her amusing._

"_You should be with your __wife__."_

"_She's can handle a few minutes without me," Justin declared and leaned against the bar, "Unlike some people."_

_She turned around in her stool, causing her dress to move. He could have sworn he saw a nice pair of stay-up stockings, "What's that supposed to mean'?"_

_"We've been doing this for years Alex. You get all bitchy whenever you want people to notice you," He said, his tone now different, "I'm here now. What's on your mind?"_

_"None of your business."_

_"Well, maybe not, but I hate to see you upset."_

_Just as she was about to open her mouth, they were interrupted, _

"_Justin!" Juliet walked over to them and took him by his sleeve, "We need to dance!" He shrugged and Alex nodded back. She was always going to be second from now on. _

She snapped out of the memory as she moved to get out of the bed, "Now what?"

"I hear Hudson has pretty good ice cream to offer."

Alex grinned, "Only if you're buying."

* * *

They walked side by side on the busy street. After enjoying their ice cream they just wandered around.

"I never blamed you."

She nodded and hugged herself, "I know that and I never blamed you."

Silence followed the moment like it had followed them since they had stepped outside hours ago.

Their walking had changed into silence pacing around the town.

"Why do you think.." She tried to put her thoughts into a sentence, but just couldn't because the questions in her mind were too difficult, "Do you think mom bathed us together for too long?"

Justin grimaced, "Alex come on this isn't something that we should joke about."

"It's just a question! Relax!" She smiled, "It would make perfect sense though. You know they say sexual attraction-"

"What!" He stopped in his steps and turned to look at her, "I don't feel like that about you."

A harsh laugh escaped his sisters lips, "Do I need to remind you about the bathroom escapade?"

He blushed visibly, but muttered, "I'm being serious."

"You're always serious. It's what I love about you." The words slipped so casually from her lips, "Admit it Justin. You want me."

"Alex, please."

The frustrated brunette scoffed, "We needed to talk this through. Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk about something that could ruin this. Ruin us."

They stared at each other for awhile.

She found his eyes hypnotizing and suddenly her brain goes completely crazy.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He grabbed her arm, thinking that his words hurt her.

Alex jerked away from his touch, "I-I'm fine. I just…I think we should head back to the motel."

He paused before he said anything, as if he had played out what he was going to say in his mind first.

"Do I freak you out?"

"Do you freak me out?" She repeated it out loud, making sure she understood the question.

"Yeah, you know... "

"No, Justin. You don't freak me out. Everything that has happened- It's been mutual."

_She stumbled across the hallways and felt a bit dizzy because of all the booze. Alex grunted as her heels rubbed against her feet and in swift motion kicked them off, not caring where they ended up. She knew she had to quicken her pace in order to find him. Soon as the wedding had officially ended Juliet and Justin had left the building to the hotel across the street. _

_They were going to spend their wedding night there- Alex grimaced at the thought and looked at the doors desperately trying to find his. For a moment she stops to think about what she is doing, but then stubbornly continues. Maybe it was the booze talking. _

_T__here was something inside her that had told her to go after him before it was too late. Out of breath she finally reached the right door. The brunette mess shifted around awkwardly before knocking. She heard his voice and hers too, of course. He opened the door and peeked out. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized the beautiful mess in front of him was his sister._

_Something in her eyes had changed. _

_They looked more confident now, unlike earlier in the bar. _

"_Justin?" Juliet's voice causes him to shake his head in denial._

"_I'll be right back." Without thinking about it he steps out of the room to the hallway._

_She stepped forward and, with nobody watching, tugged him down for a heated kiss._

_She kisses him hungrily, and he panics. He mumbles something, but she doesn't care. He is still surprised at the way she goes for it, eating his mouth and using and abusing his lips until he has to pull back and touch them to make sure they haven't bled. She makes a sound in her throat, guttural and almost growling, "I just thought you should know."_

* * *

They walk in and end up only looking at each other. Suddenly to room feels a lot smaller than it did a few hours ago when they checked in.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked. All the tension from the stroll around the town was still right there between them. He sighed and made eye-contact with her, "I know this is stupid. Stupid of me to even think that-"

"Where do you think this is headed?" She asked, suddenly.

He shrugs. "Look, I can't see into the future, Alex. We'll just go one day at a time."

Alex gives him a clear glare. "Don't avoid this. I mean this moment. What's gonna happen now?"

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Yes you are. We both know why you suggested this."

Justin took a deep breath, "Alex, this is wrong."

"Just don't think for a moment." She took a threatening step closer before hugging him, "Just don't think."

He hugged her closer and breathed in the scent of her hair, tangling his fingers in its length.

He pressed his lips to the soft skin behind her ear. Her reaction was instant and she moaned as she pressed her lower body closer to his.

He groaned as he felt the warmth from her core. She raised her head from his neck and took his face in her hands.

Her thumbs caressed his cheeks before she moved closer.

A plea slipped from her lips in nothing more than a small whisper, "Please Justin."

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Please what, Alex?"

She shivered; his breath was warm against her skin and his hands never stopped their movements.

She was too far gone to worry about other people and decided to just simply express her wish, "Please touch me."

* * *

This chapter was bit shorter because I wanted to only write about these two and how they were struggling, but I would say that this is the turning point of the story...

What happens next? You wanna know?

Well let's just say it's graphic.

-Aly


	19. Chapter 19

_A plea slipped from her lips in nothing more than a small whisper, "Please Justin."_

_He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Please what, Alex?"_

_She shivered; his breath was warm against her skin and his hands never stopped their movements. _

_She was too far gone to worry about other people and decided to just simply express her wish, "Please touch me."_

"Don't do this to me." Justin murmured. She was so close to him that he almost felt claustrophobic, "I don't want to do this."

"You sure about that?" she questioned, her lips curling up into the smallest of smirks.

Alex let her hand travel down his chest to the front of his perfectly pleated pants, feeling him up through the fabric slowly. Her hips slowly rubbed against his. The barrier of his pants stopped her exploration, and she scowled at the annoying piece of clothing, "For some reason I don't believe you," she smirked, her fingers dancing lightly up his pants to his chest once again. "Maybe I should take a look at this problem you seem to have very often," she teased, biting her lip as Justin groaned and slammed her against the nearest wall.

"I'm warning you." Alex closed her eyes as he breathed out the words. When she opened them again, she saw his dark eyes staring back, unblinking, intense

Desperate for more, she suddenly slid her hands into his pants, feeling the muscles tighten with pleasure. A low growl came from Justin as her warm hands grasped him. He groaned from his slumber, swatting her hand away. "Stop," He mumbled weakly.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly, her chest rising up and down.

He backed away confused by what was happening, "It's not right." He warned weakly, his breath coming out short. He sounded so different than his usual overconfident self.

"I don't want to stop."

"But we need to." Justin finished, exhaling a breath.

"You need to stop that," She noted, pausing. "You're over thinking again."

"And you aren't thinking, just like always" He told her, frowning to himself. "I'm always the one who has to think about the consequences. I'm the one who pulls you out of trouble when things goes bad! I'm the one who ends up losing in the end."

After a long moment, during which he hadn't dared to breathe, she raised her hand to stroke his cheek before cupping it lightly, "Listen to me Justin," her hands strayed lower, along his neck, to his shoulders, sneaking under his partially undone shirt, "It's just you and me now. Nobody else."

Closing his eyes, Justin exhaled, letting her outline his cheekbones, her fingertips leaving hot traces on his skin, "But Juliet and Emma.. mom, dad and Max-"

"You and me," She grunted, "I want this." She tugged at his hair, trying to make him listen to her.

He momentarily snapped his eyes upwards to meet her gaze, but lowered them almost at once, whispering, "I know, but we can't- I can't go that far."

Alex remained quiet, simply looking at him with an innocent face, "Who asked for your opinion dingus?" The fearless woman moved her lips to his ear, speaking softly. "I want you to teach me everything you know _big brother_."

Justin's body went rigid, groaning at the sound of her hot, lustful voice, "Has anyone told you that you're incredibly stubborn?"

"You say that as though it's a bad thing. And I call it determined, not stubborn."

They still stood just a few inches away from each other continuing the teasing conversation, "Oh trust me, you go beyond determination. You're stubborn."

She eyed him curiously and shoved herself against him, "And you're not?"

"I'm not the one who's being pushy right now." He snorted, running a hand through his messy dark hair.

"You might not be pushy, but you're being stubbornly _closed up"_

Justin shook his head. "You can be quite impossible sometimes, you know."

"The same can be said about you."

"Look, I don't want to argue. Let's just stop this."

"Then tell me why first! Why should we stop?" She said firmly, turning her head to face him, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. How much I've been thinking about-"

"I need to.. I need some air.." He stopped, unable to finish what he was saying. He just raised his hands and backed away towards the door. He turned around and walked out.

Her mind raced as she watched him leave. Her breathing quivered slightly and she swallowed hard, feeling the sting of tears coming.

* * *

Her words echoed in his head as he leaned against a shadowed wall in the alley.

Justin's shirt clung uncertainly to him as his chest heaved from exertion, red eyes anxiously scanning the world around him. He had no idea what he was doing.

Several minutes later, he slumped against the wall in the alley. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked around. It was just him and the dirty highway next to him.

_"Don't you knock?" Alex asked still a little surprised._

_He took in a deep breath, and released it by bits. "You didn't come home last night," he simply said, clearly holding back his temper._

_She had to hold her remarks by biting her tongue. "I know," _

_Alex tried to get away with agreeing._

_"I called you lots of times," he stated while taking a step closer to her._

_"Sorry, my phone went dead"_

_He eyed her suspiciously. "Where were you?" his tone had a hint of accusation._

_"With my friends," She simply lied again._

_"Hm," he nodded, still holding his gaze. He took another step closer to her and she could see his eyes narrowing, but there was also something else there that made Alex shiver. "Do you have anything to tell me?" he asked holding his breath and then releasing it by bits again._

_"Do you have anything to ask me?" She let the words out carefully._

_His gaze got more intense. "Where were you yesterday?" he asked slowly, as if being sure he was saying each word and she was hearing clearly "I thought you wanted to see me since we haven't really talked after the wedding."_

_"I went to have lunch in a restaurant."_

_"With your friends?" he asked with a hint of mock._

_Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "Then I would have said 'we went to have lunch in a restaurant."_

_He took another labored breath and two steps to his left side. "Who were you with?" his voice was more impassive and his expression seemed to start changing into a mask of blankness._

_The brunette mustered her best knowing expression. "I'm pretty sure you already know that," She had said with a fake security, bringing back to his eyes that were filled with aggravation._

_"What the hell were you thinking?" he said raising his tone a little. "If you were thinking at all," he concluded in an almost whisper, "Dylan is not right for you."_

_Alex eyed him with interest. She knew the anger should have set her trembling like a bamboo, but the brunette was just curious. "Say, what's the problem?" _

_His eyes inflamed more. "The problem is that you can't seem to care about to anybody else except yourself." his aggravation was very clear._

_She snorted. "I care about you Justin. You should know that by now." She said in a mock, already tired of throwing that back at his face at every chance he gave her._

"_Stop being like that," he was almost pleading now, "I want you to be serious for ten seconds."_

"_I was being serious." Alex pointed it out, and from the way his expression changed to another blank mask, he seemed to just get more anxious. _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_Looking at his mouth, she bit her lower lip before saying, "I mean, it's no secret that there's always been an attraction between us. I can't ignore the fact that I don't see you as my brother. I only see Justin. Since I turned fourteen I've been struggling because I knew what I thought about you was wrong, but I'm done now.. I can't pretend anymore." _

"_What?"_

_She closed her eyes. "Please don't make me say it again. Once was hard enough."_

_A stunned expression rested on his face. "I had no idea…" _

"_Yes, you did."_

_After a pause, he admitted, "Well… I wasn't sure. I know our relationship is not typical, but when we are talking about a brother sister companionship-" _

"_Justin I don't need you to analyze it!" She stepped closer, "I need you to feel it." _

_She leaned closer and lightly blew against his ear, delighting in the way he shivered at the sensation_

"_What now?" _

_Huskily, she responded, "I'll leave that up to you." _

After a long moment of contemplating the ground, he scowled viciously and rammed his fist back against the wall. "Fuck!" He gritted his teeth almost painfully hard because he knew what he _needed_ to do.

* * *

"Emma!" Juliet raised her voice to invite the little girl to dinner. No answer. Juliet sighed in frustration and took the stairs, "Emma! Your food is getting.."

She stopped by the door and narrowed her eyes at the little girl, "Cold."

"I'm not hungry momma." She insisted and kept her gaze on the red book she was holding, "I wanna play."

The frustrated mother approached her by the bed, "Honey where did you get that?"

Emma looked guilty and stared at her feet.

"Emma.." Juliet sent her a glare.

"Auntie Alex's room." She said quietly and handed the tiny notebook to her mother, "It's not even fun."

Juliet smiled back uncertainly and patted her daughters head, "Now go upstairs and wash your hands." The girl ran out of the room leaving Juliet alone with the mysterious leather padded book. There wasn't even a lock on it so she assumed that it wasn't anything important. She could take a peek inside. It would be completely innocent, but what Juliet didn't know was that what she was about to read would change everything, for good.

* * *

She was sitting on the bed when he walked in. Both silent, only staring at each others eyes for now. Justin stood there, looking at her. She stared at him, confused as he remained in his spot. His eyes were fixated on her, unnerving her in someway that she couldn't explain. It made her cheeks heat up so she dropped her eyes to the floor to avoid his stare, thinking he would notice that she had been crying if he looked at him.

"Justin?" She asked softly, puzzled.

He blinked a few times, getting out of his train of thought. His eyes moved wildly to her.

Suddenly, he jerked his legs from his spot and swiftly moved close upfront to her, space between them being nonexistent.

"You were right," Justin said determined and grasped her chin gently, forcing her gaze back to his own, "Help me…" He paused and pressed his lips against her ear, lightly nipping her lobe before continuing in a husky whisper. "Help me feel it…" He trailed his lips lightly down from her ear, scraping his teeth against her neck, lips curving upwards into a wicked grin when she moaned softly, allowing her head to fall to the side to give him better access. It was like someone was pressing hot towels over every part of his body. His skin was slick with sweat and thoughts were a jumbled mix.

She didn't even have time to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers, tasting faintly of sweat and mint ice cream he had been eating earlier and she couldn't get enough. Her lips parted slightly, her tongue trailing over her lip, just lightly brushing his, testing the boundaries of the kiss. His mind reeling, Justin had a hard time believing this was real. Breaking their kiss, Alex trailed her lips toward his ear. In turn, she felt him kiss the side of her neck. "Justin…"

Nuzzling her softly as he made his way to recapture her mouth with his, he said, "This is…"

"Totally insane…" was her response just before their passionate kiss resumed.

A moment of hesitation creeps on Justin as he unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, letting Alex push it off his shoulders. Immediately her touch became urgent; she mapped muscles of his chest with greedy hands. Leaning in, she started to plant little kisses along his jaw, her hands moving to his back. Suddenly she pulled away.

Justin blinked in surprise and scooted back from her to give her room, expression filled with questioning concern. "Is something wrong?"

She frowned and pushed her hair back out of her face, shaking her head slowly.

Sighing softly, he nodded, only to yelp in surprise when she shoved against his chest and he fell back onto the bed. "What are you up to?" He glared up at her in annoyance. His question was abruptly cut off by her lips settling over his as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Justin pulled her closer and cradled the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Slowly, reluctantly, the brunette disentangled herself and pulled away, breaking the kiss. She lightly tapped the tip of his nose playfully with a mischievous smile. "I thought you didn't want this." She winked when he scowled up at her, clearly becoming annoyed with her teasing.

"Alex…" Her name emerged on a low, needy moan as he reached down with his left hand, lightly brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "I-I need…" She brushed her lips against him again and she could hear his breath catch before starting up again irregularly. This is the point where she realizes her _brother_ Justin is gone, she felt his hands skim her breasts and then he reached behind her back and tried to unclick the bra strap until Alex heard him break it completely- In matter of seconds almost all the fabric between is gone. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips against his chest, tongue darting out to tease his flesh.

His hands came up to cup her backside, moving beneath her impatiently as he lifted his hips to increase the sensuous friction being generated between their bodies. She lightly nipped at his ear lobe before drawing it into her mouth briefly. "Justin…" She murmured softly, lightly blowing into his ear and delighting at the way his hands clenched almost painfully against her hips and a shudder coursed through his body beneath her.

"Are you sure?" He breathed really hard and just stared at her.

"I'm sure." She whispered and wrapped her slender legs around his lean hips, she struggled beneath him, rubbing against him, crying out at the sensations that assaulted her senses. She threw her head back against the pillows again at his harsh groan and whimpered when his hips moved against her in increasing need. In a blink of an eye, his boxers are gone as well as her underwear.

Alex gasped. Literally, gasped for air. It took her by surprise, even though she already knew it was coming.

"Are you alright?" He asks, in this hoarse whisper.

For a moment, she could've sworn her vision blacked out as leaned against the mattress.

She slowly came back to herself, panting beneath him, staring up at him in a state of shock. It suddenly hits her. She is having sex with her brother and she isn't bothered at all.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but this needed to be perfect!

And sorry for not giving any warning about this chapter more M-ish.. but Im sure nobody will complain lol..

Tell me whatcha thought!

The morning after is coming next ;D

You cant even imagine all the crazy things Ive came up for you guys... LOL

_-Aly_


	20. Chapter 20

Alex crawled over to his side. As the clouds of sleep cleared from her mind, she thought back to the evening before, of the new intimacy they had shared. Looking at his peaceful, sleeping form, she debated waking him or letting him sleep through. Just like always Alex had better things in mind. She decided on a compromise, slowly tracing the line of his toned stomach down to the hem of his boxers. Justin opened his eyes and looked at her, detecting the smirk on her face. She had tried to slip her hand under the smooth fabric of his boxers in search of the object of her desire, but he quickly gathered the sheets and covered as much of himself as he could as if he was nervous, "What are you doing Alex?"

"Sorry?" She offered weakly before chuckling." I thought we could," She finished with a soft, feminine growl as she resettled herself against the pillows, "continue."

He twiddled with his hands somewhat nervously, "We need to talk."

Alex rolled her eyes. Of course he wanted to talk.

"So, you wanna start?"

She looked at him, slowly sitting up, "Start with what?"

Justin gulped nervously as he realized that she was wearing his shirt, "Okay, so last night..." The sight of her in his clothes always set his mind racing causing him to space out.

"Last night." She repeated.

He paused.

"Eventful." he decided.

Alex shot him a sarcastic look, "Eventful, indeed."

"Ok... um," He sighed, "Well, what do you think about it all?" He licked his lips nervously and looked around the room anxiously. It was almost ridiculous how tense he was after the night they had spent together. He out of all people should feel relieved.

"Justin," She said his name with determination, "There is no reason to regret it or act like we didn't know what we were doing."

"It's still wrong. I mean, despite however we justify it in our head, it's..." he trailed off, not being able to say the taboo word.

She swallowed, "Incest?"

He nodded to himself, ashamed, "I never thought I could do _that_ to you.."

"So you're disgusted by all this?" Her eyes met his.

"I'm not disgusted," He said, cutting her off, "I know that it's wrong. I tell myself that every time I..."

"Every time you what?"

"Every time I look at you..." He murmured quietly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, "Or think about you…" She shivered and rocked against him lightly, enjoying the contact of bare flesh against her own. She lowered her head to moan near his ear as his hands moved down her back to cup her backside, pulling her even closer.

"Where do you think this is headed?" He allowed his arms to fall away from her, stretched out to his sides.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth before sighing softly, "Anywhere you want to, I guess." With swift movement she straddled him, ducking her head to trail kisses across his chest and down, her hands tracing lazy patterns over his stomach.

"I'm being serious, Alex." He shifted under her, his mind wondering, "Im crazy."

"Yeah, but aren't we all?" She tilted her head to the side, her lips curved into a sensual grin.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, frown melting into a wicked grin.

"You," She bent over him and teasingly licked at his collar bone. "I must say.. It was totally worth the wait." She whispered against his chest before lifting her gaze to his once more. Justin brushed his nose against hers in a teasingly affectionate gesture. "I don't regret anything," He placed a quick kiss against her forehead. "I promise." He lightly stroked his fingers against her jaw and placed a gentle kiss against her lips

Alex bit her lip, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. If she needed further proof of how much he truly cared for her, she knew she didn't have to look any further.

"I know, me either."

* * *

Her fingers trailed on his arm, slowly- almost like she was begging for something more. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"I don't know how I'm gonna control myself once we get in." Alex admitted breathlessly. They stood behind the front door still trying to avoid the fact that soon enough they would have to go inside and act like nothing had changed.

"Don't do that," Justin flushed and slapped her hands away, "You promised me, remember?"

She stomped her feet stubbornly, "How am I supposed to-"

"Do this for me," His eyes were fixed on her, lips pressed together into a tight line, "Give me some time. I need to figure this out on my own."

Alex gave in, slowly sighting in disappointment, "Do what you need to do. There is no rush."

He lightly tapped the tip of her nose playfully with a confident smile. "Now behave."

She smiled to herself. He was not going to be the one setting the rules. She leaned close and lightly blew against his ear, "Remember…" She whispered, lips barely brushing against his skin, "No touching." She laughed huskily when he silently growled in frustration. She gently patted his head. "Good boy."

"Alex…" He began with a harsh groan. "No more teasing."

"Not even a little?"

Justin shook his head again, reaching up to press his fingers against her lips to silence her as she opened her mouth to answer. He slowly trailed his fingers down over her throat, "For now we will play by my rules…but later…" He paused, "We will play by yours."

She felt a shiver course down her spine when she met his smoldering gaze. Alex was actually starting to like this new side of Justin.

He gave her one last look and then took deep breath before opening the door, "Honey I'm home!"

* * *

No answer. It seemed like the whole house was silent. Justin looked at Alex suspiciously before tossing their luggage on the hallway. They carefully approached the living room where Juliet waited, her arms crossed.

A horrible feeling took Justin over as he stared at his wife's eyes. She took a step closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug,

"Hi," She whispered into his neck, "I'm glad you're home."

His eyes were on Alex, but Juliet didn't have to know that. There were other things she didn't have to know about like what they had done during these past twenty four hours. The blonde pulled away from the hug with smile on her face, but that changed soon as she saw her.

"Alex." She acknowledged her presence.

The exhausted brunette tried to read between the lines and understand why she was being so cold towards her.

"How did everything go?" It was her next demanding question.

Justin swallowed nervously, "Where is Emma?" He looked pass Juliet's shoulder before returning to the topic they were on, "Um.. Everything is okay. We don't need to worry about big Aunt Maria anymore."

His wife nodded, her eyes penetrating Alex, "Good because we need to discuss about something else." She stepped away from the siblings, "I dropped Emma off to Harper and Zeke."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just need some answers," Juliet picked three pieces of paper from the coffee table, handing them to Alex, "Why did you lie to us?"

This got him interested and he shot a curious look towards his partner in crime.

"I don't understand." The brunette tossed her hair nervously.

Juliet shoved the papers on her, "You told me that you were broke! You told us that you had _nothing_."

She looked at the checks and gulped nervously, "It's not what you think-"

"Then why do have ten thousand dollars on your pocket, but never inform us about it?" Alex to lowered her gaze. She didn't want to see him look at her.

"I-I just had some old pay checks." Alex defended weakly, shaking her head. "I didn't even remember that I had those."

Justin gave her a menacing glare.

"Then why they were between your notebook?" Juliet inquired pressingly, her nose flaring, "You carry that along all day!"

"It's just money!" She answered back with bitter shout.

"It's not just that," The blonde went on, "This is my family. You can't just walk in and change everything."

"Juliet.." Justin reached out, "Don't be like that, please."

"No," She looked at her and then back at him, "I've been quiet for too long. This is our family Justin. Me, you and Emma. The only reason why I allowed her to stay in the first place was the fact that she had nothing else. She lied to us- just so she could ruin us like she always had planned."

"I would never do something like that." Alex tried to say it sincerely. She really did, but it was too funny. She was so late with her conclusions, "How dare you accuse me like that after these _hard_ couple of days?"

His eyes widened at her words and he felt like he wanted to shut her off before things got really out of hand.

Juliet started to pace towards the stairs. She was so overwhelmed by the whole situation, but he stopped her.

"Juliet…" He placed his hand on her lower back.

She stopped her walk and turned around to look at him, "Fix this."

Alex was a few feet away from them, but still clearly heard what was being discussed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you should have done weeks ago." She replied, her voice hardening.

Justin sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I can't."

"If you love me and want me to be happy you will do it. This whole dilemma made me realize that this has gone too far. I shouldn't feel anxious in my own home."

He looked at her with narrowed confused eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I need my life back." Juliet replied, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I need our _perfect_ life back." He looked at her with a questionable look, not replying.

She turned her back on him and vanished to upstairs.

Alex walked closer to him, tossing her shoulders in a playful manner, "Talk about a warm welcome."

"You can't blame her."

"Seriously?" She said mostly to herself, in a daze, "You get home after seeing your dying relative and she throws a fit? Doesn't that seem a bit selfish?"

"Alex," He rolled his eyes, "We weren't seeing a dying relative."

"We could have." A smirk played on her lips, "Watching someone die and having sex is basically the same thing."

"Alex."

"It's very exhausting."

"Alex."

"And intense."

Justin rubbed his forehead embarrassingly, "Okay this is hopeless."

"Or maybe it's just us," She went on, teasing, "Let's face it- it was pretty mind _blowing_." Alex smiled provocatively, hoping it was portrayed sexy as she hoped it would be.

"Alex," He gulped and it felt like he had sand paper stuck in his throat, "We need to talk."

"Talk?" She drawled out in a huff, frustrated by his lack of response, "What now?"

"The money Alex."

"What about it?"

He shrugged, "I thought there were no secrets between us anymore."

"I'm not keeping any secrets from you Justin," She sighed in frustration, raising her head up. "Remember? I already told you that I came back for you," She raised her eyebrows up with knowing eyes, "I'm not that broke. I made him up. You really think some guy could just fool me and steal from me?"

"What!" Justin snapped his head up, unbelieving, "You never told me about that!"

"Yes I did!" Alex stopped dead in mid-sentence when it struck her and her eyes gradually enlarged in full, bewildered circles, "Oh wait.."

"You told me you wanted to make me miserable!"

"Well I thought you were smart enough to read between the lines," She explained in one quick sentence, "It's not even a big deal."

He rolled his eyes and decided to let the new information sink in.

"There is something you need to do for me," He declared, "It's important so please listen first before-"

"Spill it out already."

"I need you to move out."

"What?" Alex exclaimed in disbelief.

"Juliet," He explained, "She can't handle it anymore and-"

"So you're kicking me out because of her? She cried out incredulously, "Do I need to remind you that it was my name you were shouting out last night not hers?"

"Alex," Justin warned, looking in her eyes and getting lost, "You know I could never…I could never let that happen in here. Inside these walls. This is the house I've raised my daughter in.. I could never…I need time to think Alex."

She took his face into her hands, "I know." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "It's okay." Alex pulled away as the feeling of sadness took over her. Justin looked at her disappointment, feeling the same way as her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

She stared down at the cup and watched the warm liquid spin around.

"We should start looking apartments for you soon. Your dad and I can help."

She was completely lost in her thoughts not even noticing Theresa who had placed an sandwich on the table.

"Is everything alright?" Her mom asked, curious as always.

Alex's gaze snapped up, "I'm fine.."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No," Alex insisted, "I just figured that they would want some privacy. It's their home after all."

Theresa nodded. She was actually proud of her daughter, "Well you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks," She smiled back, "Where is dad?"

"He and Max are practicing some new spells or whatnot."

Alex smiled to herself, "Of course."

"So…" Theresa settled herself on the stool across from her, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "No I don't, but I'm guessing you do."

Soon enough there was a newspaper on the table. She turned the pages and turned it so that Alex could see it, "Now tell me- what does this mean?"

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she noticed the picture on the bottom of the page. It was her and Dylan in a same photo standing closely. She had almost forgotten about the poor guy she stood up that night.

"Mom it's just a picture."

"I'm just saying, " She threw her hands up in defense, "You would make beautiful children together."

"Mom…" Alex whined, "Dylan is history. I was just there to support him that evening and having kids at this point wouldn't be such a good idea now would it?" She referred to the house she was currently in. Suddenly she felt like she was sixteen again.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," She blurted out, "I mean-"

"Who is it?" Theresa gasped, "Is it someone I know?"

"Mom…" She whined again. Seriously moving back home had been the worst decision in her life, "It's not what you think."

The woman sighed heavily at her response and turned the page on the newspaper.

A huge grin appeared on her face, "This one I should get framed."

Alex swallowed as she realized what she was staring at. Justin and her. It was one of those awkward photos they always managed to make. Standing close, maybe even too close. He had his arm around her waist and they were both grinning like idiots. It was weird how they looked nothing alike. They never had looked like an brother and a sister. Justin looked clearly more like their dad and Alex like their mom.

"_Respected Dr. Justin Russo and his sister Alexandra Russo,_" Theresa read the little text under the photo, "I'm so proud of you. Both of you."

For some reason the words pierced her heart, making her feel uneasy.

"Who would have thought after years of bickering you would end up in a same picture on the event pages in our local newspaper?"

Alex laughed dryly, "Nobody really."

* * *

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the door, pressing the palm of her left hand against the hard surface as the other clutched at the towel wrapped around her slender form. Alex wanted nothing more than to throw herself into bed and sleep. Tugging her full bottom lip between her teeth she slowly opened her eyes and stared sightlessly across the short distance separating her from the bed. Allowing the material to fall to her feet, she shivered as she slowly slipped free.

She went for her dresser and first pulled on her underwear before slipping into a loose top. Next she tied her robe over her night shirt, her shower-damp hair falling limply across her shoulders. The house was so quiet it was almost eerie. Alex couldn't take it and pulled out her music player, sticking the headphones her fingers through the long brunette tresses, she closed her eyes, head tilted back as she hummed softly along with the music filling her ears. Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted and reached up to brush her hair out of her face. Without a warning a pair of strong hands caught her around the waist.

"Justin." She turned around shrieking and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Um…hi." He shrugged and spread his hands out to his sides. "I'm…I was just in the neighborhood." He finished rather lamely.

"It's almost midnight you idiot," Alex laughed, "How did you even get in?"

He held out his keys and shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you?"

"I don't live with you anymore," She licked her lips, "You can't tell me what to do."

He gave into temptation and placed his lips over hers. His right hand thrusting into her hair as he claimed her lips in a sweetly intense kiss that left her breathless and was all too brief for her liking. He pulled away stopping himself, but she pulled him closer again. She held his jaw and deepened the kiss, feeling the heat of their bodies close together. Taking control, he pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, entering his tongue into her mouth. Alex moaned, grinding her hips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Justin grasped her hips tightly, mashing his lips with hers as little air came between them.

He groaned, breathing shortly. "Maybe I should leave."

Alex sighed as his lips traveled from her jaw to her neck, "Or you could stay."

"Alex…" He began in a warning tone

"They are sleeping." She released a heavy breath, "This is the reason why you came." She whispered, lips brushing against him in feather-light caresses, "You want to play by my rules."

* * *

It's getting interesting isnt it...

_Aly_


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing?" she rumbled as she lifted her head from the pillows.

He stopped instantly what he was doing and turned around to look at her, "Morning." he continued coolly, "I was just looking for my pager."

"Mrrmph whatever."

Justin snickered at her position, face down in the pillow, only her crazy hair peeking above the covers. She shifted around trying to find a comfortable angle to sleep on.

"I know I had it with me when I came here.." He trailed off, feeling his jeans pockets.

Apparently he was not letting this go. Alex yawned before sitting up, "It's like 7am can't you just forget about it and come here," she pressed her lips together, "and why are you already dressed?"

He turned to her, clucking his tongue, "Unlike you I have a job."

"I do have a job," Teasingly she approached the edge of the bed where he stood, "I'm taking care of Emma and I think taking care of you should be added to my job description." She placed her hands on his chest and he pushed her hands away tiredly.

Alex widened her eyes, "I'm touching you!" She stated in fake surprise. "Oh my God! This is so inappropriate!" She squealed playfully, annoying him. "My, my, Justin. When did our relationship became so physical?" She asked in a mock.

"Shh," He hissed and looked at the door, "They don't know that I'm here."

"Are you sure?" She flushed and grinned, her eyes piercing his, "We were pretty loud last night," Her eyes glittered mischievously, "Though you didn't have to shut my mouth with your hand- I would have kept quiet if you just asked nicely."

His smile broadened a bit, "Safety precautions." He placed a quick kiss against the corner of her mouth and stepped back, "Besides I have to talk to Juliet about you continuing with Emma."

Alex's smile wavered, "Can't you convince her somehow?"

"I don't know Alex.."

"You know how much this means to me, please."

He struggled with the answer for a bit, and then let out, "It's not just that.." in a sigh.

She stopped, making him stop as well. "What are you trying to say?" She asked with a hint of true concern.

Justin looked at her and seemed to struggle once more, "Well you know…" he trailed off, "I don't want this thing between us to affect her."

"This thing between us?" She repeated his words with disbelief, "In other words you don't want me to be close with your daughter because this is just sex to you right?"

"I never said that," He said sharply, "We both know that this is complicated and I have to-"

"Think about Juliet and Emma because they are your number one priority." She cut him off, unable to hide the uncertainty in her tone.

He stopped to think for a moment before continuing, "No that's not true," He approached her slowly, "I would never do this just to...well you know, for _that_ and Emma will always be my number one priority because she is my daughter-"

"I get that already Justin. You don't need to rub your family on my face-"

She was cut off by a kiss. It was a chaste one, gentle and light. He pulled back slightly and leaned in again, brushing her mouth with his. As the kiss grew ever deeper, a questing tongue found hers and a wave of desire washed over her.

"I never said anything about Juliet." He murmured as he broke the kiss, "And you need to stop interrupting me."

Alex reached behind her back and handed him the small device he had been looking for earlier, "For that, you earned this."

"How did you-" She captured his lips with hers; it was soft and sweet, and all so intoxicating. He slightly pulled back, leaving an inch between their lips.

"I'm full of surprises- you out of all people should know that."

Justin exhaled slowly, before looking at his pager, "I should get going."

"Are you sure you want to do that now?"

"I thought you had enough last night." He grinned to himself while buttoning down his dress shirt. For the first time in days, she actually felt _truly happy._ The circumstances were.. difficult, but Alex didn't care. She had waited this for so long that she wasn't going to let that little voice inside her mind ruin everything.

"It doesn't matter to me you know," She latched on to his hand, "I don't care if it's just _this_ what we have," She cleared her throat, still holding on to his hand, "As long as it's you and me again."

Justin blinked. Then, a genuine smile, crossed his face, "It's more than that. It always was, "He took a moment to breathe quietly before continuing, "We kind of fucked up our lives didn't we?"

A sweet chuckle escaped her lips, "Something like that." He stepped closer to her as her eyes, beautifully rimmed with long black eyelashes, held curiosity. This time he didn't hesitate as he took her into his arms and hugged her closer to him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… Everything."

Alex slowly raised her head. Slowly, she smiled, even as he refused to look straight into her eyes. The feeling of guilt had washed over him again, "Don't worry.. You will get used to this. You have no reason to-"

Without a warning the door slammed open, "Alex mom is going psycho you need to-"

Max stopped mid- sentence, eyes wide with confusion, "Justin?"

"Uhhhh…" He stuttered awkwardly as they pulled apart quickly, "Hi Max!"

The fake enthusiasm in his voice shined through and his little brother raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't know that you were here."

"I wasn't, " He fixed his shirt, "I mean I-"

"Egghead just came by to drop some of my stuff." Alex patted Justin's shoulder.

"This early?"

The flustered brother scratched his neck, "I decided to take a morning run before going to work so I figured to drop by."

Max nodded, swallowing the lie before scrunching his nose, "Why are you wearing jeans?"

"Better wind resistance.." His voice was shaky and naturally Alex fought the urge to face-palm.

The brother and sister stared back at their little brother waiting for some kind of an reaction.

"I should try that." Max thought to himself before looking back at Justin, "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem.." He looked at Alex and noticed how she was having trouble to keep a straight face.

"Anyways breakfast is ready- Should I tell mom that you're eating here or what?"

"Yeah, I can stay for breakfast." Justin shrugged loosely, "We'll be there in a minute."

Their brother nodded and left the room. Justin and Alex finally sighed in relief, "That was a close one." He commented, before looking back at her.

* * *

He didn't even have time to take a deep breathe when his pager went crazy again. Justin walked the hallways of the hospital, on the way greeting his coworkers. He had always cherished his job- so to speak. He immediately proceeded towards the direction of the destination. On his way, he saw Dylan walking towards him with a blank look on her face. Along him was their department chief. He was of course older than the other two men and had been doing this job for half of his life.

"Dr. Russo." Chief Gifford greeted him.

Justin nodded as an greeting, completely ignoring Dylan, "You paged me?"

"Last night Mr. Elliot Rogers was committed to the hospital because of pain in his chest area," The chief explained and handed Justin the patient file, "during the night his heart stopped beating two times and we were successful to revive the patient. Earlier we did an anagram and the results showed an hole in his right ventricle."

"Elliot Rogers as in the guy who is running for mayor?" Justin lifted his gaze from the papers, "I don't understand why did you page me? I'm a Pediatrician."

Dylan finally opened his mouth, "You are the only one who can do this operation."

"What?"

"Last May- Leah Mayflower you did an full construction on her right ventricle, including the open heart surgery."

"But there is a huge difference," Justin insisted, "A grown man and a five year old aren't the same patient. Why can't you do this?"

The man snorted, "Excuse me? I'm your superior and I don't need to explain my decisions to anybody. I chose you because I expect you to be professional Dr. Russo."

"The media is all over this," His voice was dry, "If I fail my career is over."

"Then don't fail." Dylan snapped, "We are holding a press conference outside the front door in ten minutes. I expect you to show up."

Justin stood there staring blankly at the patient file in his hands, "But.." He turned to look at the older man, "Chief.. You need to say something."

He just shrugged as an response and patted him on the shoulder, "You can do it. Don't worry about it. You have a whole team behind you."

Justin ran a tired hand over his face. He was so screwed.

* * *

"Can I come inside?"

Juliet sighed before stepping away from the door, "I guess so." She walked ahead to the living room, "If you're looking for Justin, he isn't here. He spent the whole night working at the clinic and had to stay for a morning shift."

A secret smile formed on her lips before she forced it to disappear, "I didn't come here because of Justin."

"What is it then?"

"I came here to talk to you," Alex muttered sullenly, "about Emma."

Juliet placed a hand on her hip, cocking it out arrogantly, raising a blonde eyebrow at her expectantly, "Let me guess- you want to continue as her nanny?"

"Didn't I do a good job with her?" She asked back idly, "I don't think its fair if you let our differences come between me and Emma."

The mother bit her lip, shifting her feet uncomfortably, "Alex.. I never said you couldn't see her."

"But you just don't want me to take care of her?"

"I don't understand why it's so important to you," Juliet pressed strongly, leaving no room for argument, "You should be moving on with your own life and focus on finding a decent job."

"Juliet I truly care about her and I hate myself for missing the first years of her life, "She stated clearly, glaring daggers, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not going anywhere."

Silence filled the tense room between the two of them.

Juliet stood there tight lipped, crossing her arms, "She is in her room. I don't have work today so you won't be really needed, but you can stay until lunch."

"Thank you." Alex replied nonchalantly, leaving Juliet standing with a confused look.

Alex walked inside the pink bedroom and smiled to herself as she watched the little girl. She seemed to be in a world of her own. Alex walked over to the little girl and peeked over her shoulder, "What are you drawing sweety?"

She looked down and saw Emma's face light up with a beautiful smile, "Auntie Alex! Can you draw with me?"

"Sure," Alex kneeled down to take a seat next to her, "What are we drawing?"

"Us," She handed her a pen, "Our whole family."

"Oh really? I don't know if Auntie Alex is as good with doing pictures like you, but I guess I could try."

The girl giggled, "I can teach you!"

She nodded at her, "You should teach me. So who do we draw first?"

"Mommy!"

Alex nodded and started drawing. She wasn't really focusing on what she was doing, instead she kept her eyes on her. The way the little girl smiled reminded her of his brothers smile. Everything about the little girl screamed Justin. Even her gestures were like her fathers. The way she scratched her forehead when she was bothered was like watching Justin trying to figure something out.

"Needs more pink.." The little girl thought and held out her tiny fingers. What started as a normal gesture was everything, but normal. The pen moved in speed of light, ending up on her hand and the girl left a small giggle.

The confused aunt stared at her, not believing what she was seeing, "Emma honey…maybe you could use some purple on it too."

The girl looked at her and nodded, "mommy likes purple." The crayon was nowhere near her hand and still managed to find it's way on her palm. Without realizing it her eyes were glistening with happiness. A single tear formed in her eye, but Alex pushed it back. Everything was suddenly too overwhelming, "Sweetie since when have your crayons moved like that?"

Emma looked at her straight into the eyes, "They have always have been like that."

Alex stares at her unbelieving, but is soon waken up from her thoughts as Juliets scream reaches her ears.

"Justin is on TV!"

A moment later Alex picked up Emma and walked into the living room with her. Juliet stood in front of the TV with the remote on her other hand.

She was not kidding- It was Justin on the screen.

She couldn't understand what he was saying as he kept announcing new fancy medical terms to the press. Wondering how he had gotten himself into the situation, Alex sighed and placed Emma on the sofa. The girl was clearly fascinated by the fact that it was her daddy on the screen. She reached out to the TV, but Juliet pulled her back, "Not so close honey!" She warned and kept listening what her husband was saying.

"Can you believe this?" Juliet grinned and looked at Alex, "This such an amazing opportunity for him."

Alex picked on the subject and finally understood what the hell he was saying, "He is cutting open an old dude? How is that an amazing opportunity?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "He is not just some old _dude_. He is running for mayor and is actually winning from what I've read. The media is all over this election."

"Well they are all over him too." Alex sat back lazily on the sofa and looked at her brother who seemed to be very lost as the flashes blinded him.

"It's a good thing."

"How so?"

"More credibility," The blonde explained, "Everybody in this town is going to know who Justin Russo is when he saves that man."

"I don't think so," Alex said bitterly before spotting someone beside him who she did not want to see, "Dylan! What is he doing there?"

"I guess he picked Justin to do the surgery."

The nervous woman gulped, "Crap."

"Something wrong?"

"No.. Not at all.."

Juliet had a strange look on her face, "Thank God we are _normal _these days. These reporters are going to dig everything up about us," She laughed, "I do not want to be caught in those headlines."

"Why would they do that?"

"It's politics Alex," Her lips pursed together, "These people are ruthless when it comes to things like these. One mistake you made in the past is going to be brought up and it will probably destroy you."

"Good that we don't have secrets then.." Alex muttered to herself, sinking against the sofa wanting to disappear in it's depths.

* * *

Justin watched the water fall and scrubbed his hands. The whole day had passed so quickly he almost forgot about his new sinful lifestyle. Gathering himself, he breathed out before looking at the operation room. He kept scrubbing his hands harder, million thoughts swirling around in his mind. He didn't think that he would wake up to a day like this. Now he was jeopardizing his whole career and everything he had built just so that he could keep his sisters exboyfriend out of his sight.

Maybe it was karma's way of saying that he shouldn't have done what he had done. He shouldn't have touched her in the first place. He shouldn't have kissed her. He certainly shouldn't have- He shouldn't have gone that far. Sure now his mind was telling him this, but when he was with her these thoughts didn't exist. The guilt was there, but it wasn't stopping him. Justin had always been the smart one, he always knew that they weren't normal. They way the acted around each other wasn't normal. It never was. He now just needed to-

"You ready?" His arrogant voice stopped his train of thoughts.

"I was born ready," Justin snapped back, "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Really?" Dylan turned towards him while scrubbing his own hands, "You didn't seem so confident earlier."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me failing."

"We will see about that.."

If there wasn't a bunch of nurses around them prepairing for the surgery he would have punched him right there, "I already told you that you don't need to participate."

"I want to in case something goes wrong.. Someone has to fix your mistakes."

His attitude was starting to piss him off, "I'm glad she turned you down. She doesn't need a loser like you in her life."

"You don't know anything about me and Alex buddy," Dylan denied adamantly, giving him a serious look, "If I was you I would keep my eyes on my own family."

He snorted, laughing a little, "You know she has already moved on."

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"You heard me," Justin grinned, "She found someone who actually appreciates her."

Dylan laughed suddenly, shaking his head in disbelief, "Nice one."

Hr nodded knowingly, giving him a grim look, "I understand it must be hard to accept that she actually has real man beside her now."

All laughter faded from the other mans expression as he looked at him gravely, "You don't know what you're talking about Russo."

"They don't really leave her room that much- I think you know what Im talking about."

With that said Justin closed the faucet and dried his hand, tossing the wet disposable paper towel on his chest before walking into the operation room, leaving dumbfounded Dylan behind.

Maybe this day wasn't that bad.

* * *

Yaay new chapter finally done!

So this is gonna get interesting...

Thanks for the awesome support from the last two chapter *BIG HUGS*

EEEp you guys are the best!

_-Aly_


	22. Chapter 22

"Stand still." Her voice was calm and collected, "your tie is messed up. Let me fix it."

He on the other hand muttered sourly to himself. Alex couldn't hear him properly- even though she was just inches away from him, but deep inside she knew what was bothering him. She kept struggling with the navy blue fabric while he just stared.

"I'm sorry."

She froze before turning to stare at him in surprise, "About what?"

"For these couple of weeks," Justin sighed, "I know I promised-"

"I already told you that it doesn't matter," She brushed the subject off rather quickly, "This is your career. You can't just ignore these opportunities you're handed. I won't tell you to decline just because we planned to spend some time together." Alex smiled, giving his tie one last tug before kissing him on the cheek, "Besides I'm getting used to seeing your face on the front page of every local newspaper. That way I can see you everywhere I go."

He laughed dryly, "Yeah, my deer in the headlights look is very charming indeed." Justin winked at her and then chuckled, shoulders tensing as he adjusted the tie at his throat, "Hopefully the press will calm down soon. I'm getting sick of the interviews and these damn dinner parties."

She pouted playfully, "Poor you. You are the town hero! That's just horrible! Everybody adores you and wants a piece of the famous doctor. Justin seriously your life is such a nightmare I don't understand how you handle it!" The sarcasm was somewhat diminished by the hoarseness of her voice.

He just grinned and shook his head, "You just had to do that."

"I was born to make your life miserable remember?"

"Should I be offended?" Justin raised his eyebrow ironically, "After all I am the famous doctor who saved our mayor."

She snorted, "Don't forget that this same famous doctor is sleeping with his sister and isn't exactly a saint. At least that's what I've heard."

"Such a buzz kill," Justin waved his hand dismissively before taking step closer, "But.. Thank you for reminding me." He whispered throatily, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. The odd feeling she had learned to deal with washed over her again. Back then it was confusing to feel the way she did, but now she could actually admit it to herself. It was pure lust. Freaky- Alex knew that, but whenever they were close like this she felt intoxicated by him and his dorky antics. It wasn't just the sex.. well the sex was amazing too, but whenever they were alone she felt deliriously unrealistically happy, almost dizzy with euphoria that filled her. He was going to leave the room, but the determined sister turned him around and pushed the door closed as their bodies crashed against each other.

"Lexi, what are you playing at?"

"Playing? Who said anything about playing?" The fierce brunette purred, her hands traveling on his suite jacket while kissing him fully on the lips. She of course deepened the kiss, tongue and teeth attacking his lower lip, "And don't call me Lexi." Justin groaned, giving in, he hadn't really wanted to fight anyway. He was going to lose anyway so why bother.

Literally two seconds after things were getting hot and heavy a high pitched scream interrupted them, seemingly coming from downstairs, "Justin!"

He gasped, pulling away, "Yeah mom?"

"Did you find the tie?"

"Yeah found it!" Justin leaned against the door and rolled his eyes as Alex tried to keep quiet, "God…" He muttered to himself, frustrated, "You really need to find your own place."

She chuckled and regained her posture, "I'm working on it. Remember the apartment on third street?" He nodded as she went on, "Well I left an application for that one, but with my luck I will live in my childhood home until I'm forty."

"You can always move back to our house."

"Justin…" She shook her head, "You said it yourself remember? It wouldn't exactly work."

"I'm just throwing it out there." Justin shrugged, "I'm trying to help you."

"Really?" Alex laughed softly, "So you getting laid twice as much doesn't have anything to do with this idea of yours?"

"You know I haven't been with Juliet –"

"I know- I know. Let's not talk about this, please."

"I'm sorry" He continued conversationally, "I didn't mean it like that. Besides it's not me who always brings sex into our conversations. It's you."

"I only bring it up because it's the only thing that we basically do Justin." Her voice was getting scratchy, annoyed in another words.

"I'm sorry…"

She rolled her eyes, "For gods sakes! Don't tell me you're sorry."

The confused man took a step towards her, "What do you want me to say then? I already apologized for this and for everything that has happened during this whole process. Soon as you get your apartment we can-"

"We can what?" Alex rubbed her eyes, tired as she sat on his old bed, "It won't change anything.. Cant you see? I don't- I mean what are we doing Justin?"

Her big eyes stared at him looking for some sort of answers, but unfortunately he couldn't give her any, not yet.

He pulled his cell phone out, "I will cancel tonight and stay here with you. It's not a big deal.. I will just tell them I'm sick or something."

She jumped up and took the cell phone from him, "No. You don't need to do that."

"I want to," Comprehension dawned on Justin's face," I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not upset." Alex placed the phone on the night stand nearby them, "I'm just.. Tired. House hunting isn't much fun and listening mom bitch about every little thing I do around here isn't helping. I shouldn't I have said-"

"Alex.. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" She laughed, "Honestly I'm happy that I will be able to watch Emma the whole night while you guys go and do your thing. I'm sorry for dumping that on you tonight.. We have a lifetime to figure things out right?"

"Right." He smiled quickly, "You're sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Alright then," Justin nodded, "Remember-"

"No magic I know," Alex bit her lip anxiously. He adored the innocent look she was giving him, but then again- this was Alex. She was born with that manipulating puppy dog look, "I'm going to keep it cool with her. Don't worry about it."

"Keep it cool? Alex what are you twelve? Is that even English?"

"Oh my Goood!" She growled," You are giving me a headache."

"The feeling is mutual sis," He straightened his jacket again, "Seriously- No magic. Remember what we talked about. When Emma turns six Juliet promised to consider it and meanwhile she might use her powers unintentionally, but you aren't supposed to get in the middle of it. Even dad has my back on this and honestly I really don't have the time to focus on magic."

"I promise.. No magic, no Dylan and definitely no party crashing."

The ex boyfriends name made him grimace in disgust, "Have you talked to him?"

"Dylan?"

"Yeah.." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair, "Not that it's any of my business.."

"_God_," Alex muttered, feeling dangerously close to losing her temper, "You – you don't _get_ it, do you? We've been down this road so many times that it's getting quite annoying! You're the most important human being in this world for me," She added, "Maybe you feel like all of this is just an everyday thing, but I don't. These things, they have _meaning_ to me, and I wouldn't play with your feelings when there is so much at stake. You're the _only_ person I want to hold me, to kiss me, to touch me…" The frustrated woman trailed off, and cleared her throat, catching his eye. "Do you get my point?"

"My jealously isn't needed?" Justin asked quietly.

"Finally!" She yelled, exasperated.

"There's something _you_ still haven't realized, though," he began firmly.

"Me?"

"You," he replied. "You seem to be under the delusion that I'm not being as serious about this as you."

"Well are you?" Alex countered, confusion setting in.

"Of course I am. Why would I be here now? I told Juliet I had to stop by here to _'look'_ for my favorite tie when it was with me the whole time. I lied because I wanted to see you Alex! And this whole issue with Juliet and.. Intimacy- Truthfully I still haven't come close to feeling as excited and aroused as the mere thought of you and I being together makes me feel. Do you get my point?" He asked gruffly, looking away.

She swallowed. "The things you feel are just as serious to you as they are to me?"

"Finally!" He muttered sarcastically

"Well you can't blame me for thinking that way," Alex replied defensively, crossing her arms, "No more jealousy."

"No more jealousy," Justin echoed. "And you, no more doubting my feelings for you."

"No more doubting your feelings," She repeated, "No more forty five minutes of talking about nonsense?"

He laughed pulling her in for a hug, "Alex?" Justin whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" Alex tried to focus on him, but couldn't help but to notice how his hair smelled really nice, like it did outside after it rained hard.

"Wait for me."

"What?"

"Just.. Promise to wait."

She sighed, "I promise."

* * *

"Wanna tell me why you are having a staring competition with your phone?"

"Wanna tell me why you're being so annoying?"

Max raised an eyebrow. Alex was _never_ snappy with him. Not even that one time he accidentally spilled mustard all over her favorite top.

"Maybe you should tell me what's bothering you instead." The brown eyed little brother retorted coolly.

"It's nothing.. I'm just bored," She shrugged her shoulders. "Juliet and Justin are over at that fancy dinner party and I agreed to watch Emma, but go figures mom and dad decide they want to spend some time with her. So they took her to that nice little Italian ice cream shop and it's gonna take them an eternity to come back meanwhile I'm gonna die a slow painful death while watching young and the restless."

Max stared at her while carefully joining her on the sofa, "And you are waiting for someone to call you?"

"Something like that."

"Well at least you weren't stood up." He said, amused.

She glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You were supposed to be on a date?"

"Not exactly," He sighed deeply, "Dad was supposed to help me with this spell that I've been trying to crack for weeks and it was kind of our special project you know? Then this whole Justin extravaganza started and well I guess he forgot."

"Oh," She could see that it was definitely bothering him, "I'm sure he will help you soon as he gets back."

"That's what I thought- two weeks ago." He sighed again, this time, in defeat, "Alex can I tell you something?"

Alex raised herself from the cushions and looked at him, "Sure Max.. What's going on?"

"I've been thinking.." He turned to look at her, "I hate this!"

"Hate what?"

"Magic!" Max breathed heavily as he finally managed to say it out loud, "I don't get it. I'm so bad with everything I do and I've started to wonder if this is really what I want. It isn't. It never was."

"It could be just a phase.."

"No, Alex it isn't a phase. Justin was the one who was supposed to continue with magic as he got older. Dad treats me like shit and compares everything I do with Justin. The more time I spend in that lair- the more I hate it."

"I'm sure dad doesn't mean to do it intentionally," She protested, "And believe me I know what it's like to grow up in Justin's shadow. It feels horrible, but I got over it as I realized I couldn't change him."

"What do you mean?"

"Justin is.. Justin is amazing," Max shot an odd look towards her, "I mean- he can't help himself. He just is so good at these things that we suck at and even if he wanted to be bad at something he couldn't. It's in his genes to accomplish great things," She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't let it bring you down. Just trust yourself and if you really feel like magic isn't your thing then tell dad."

"Maybe I'm just having a bad day," He replied wryly before getting up, "Thanks Alex."

She smiled at him and then returned to having that staring competition with her phone.

* * *

There he was. Trapped by expensive silverware. Justin swallowed his champagne with a swift motion as he tried hard not to fall asleep.

Just his luck.. He was put on the same table as the old farts who couldn't talk about anything else except stock markets.

"Hun you okay?" She tugged his sleeve and smiled at him, "You look a bit tired."

He stared at Juliet, then shook his head, "I'm sorry if I'm a lousy date."

"You might be.." A smile appeared on her lips, "But I wouldn't want to be here with anybody else."

Justin swallowed, "Thanks.. I guess.." He smiled bitterly, "I shouldn't have dragged you out again. I know you don't like these events."

"If it's important to you then it's important to me too." Juliet still smiling. Her voice, however, carried a distinct edge, "I just hope the next time you will tell me directly and I don't have to hear it from Alex."

"Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize," She covered her true feelings, keeping her voice light and casual, "How is she? I ran into Dylan the other day-"

"Do you mind? I don't want to talk about him."

Juliet raised her eyebrows, but to her credit, she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that harsh," Justin took a sip from his glass again, "I don't like the guy. That's all."

"Alright then." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't mean to agitate you."

"I know you didn't."

"Good, "She laced her fingers with his, "There is actually something important I wanted to share with you."

Justin narrowed his eyes, "Really? What?"

* * *

Confused. One little eight-letter word summed up everything she had been feeling lately. Alex dropped the garbage bag on the side of the road and wrapped the warm sweater around her tiny body. She really didn't know what to do with her time. Every time she ended up just thinking about him and thinking about him was confusing with capital C. Apparently even doing chores didn't help. Why couldn't she just let him be for one second? It was like she was obsessed, but worse. It felt unbearable.

"Alex?" A voice whispered from the end of the road.

She turned around to see who it was and had to frown at the sight, "Dylan."

He walked closer to her, but stopped- leaving a good distance between them.

"I've been trying to reach you, but I never heard back from you."

Alex nodded, "Things have been a bit hectic with Justin and I've been trying to help out with Emma as much as I can. I really don't have the time to check my phone or my emails."

He nodded as well," I'm glad I finally caught up with you."

She didn't say a thing. The brunette stared blankly ahead while the sky turned deep blue as the night was coming closer, "So.. What's up?"

"I came here to say goodbye."

Her eyes snapped back up from the ground, "Oh.."

"I'm leaving back to Denver tonight actually," His smile grew, "Caroline called and.."

"Caroline.. Yeah I remember her. You two were engaged weren't you?"

"For awhile we were.. until I screwed it up."

Alex snorted, "Typical."

He laughed back and went on, "Well.. She visited me last week and I can't really explain it, but something just clicked. You know she makes me feel like the luckiest guy in this world and I knew I had to take the chance. So long story short we ended up buying a nice lake house together and I'm officially moving in soon as I get there."

"Wow," She smiled at him, "That's really great! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Dylan smiled again. The guy just couldn't stop smiling, "I wanted to apologize before I left and I hope you tell Justin that I'm sorry about everything."

"I'll pass the message forward." Alex leaned in to hug him quickly, "I'm really happy for you."

He pulled back from the hug and smiled, "You're welcome to stay with us if you ever visit Denver."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Dylan turned around, but stopped one last time to take a quick glance at her.

"Alex?" His voice was quiet, barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Make sure the mystery guy- whoever it is treats you right because you out of all people deserve it."

* * *

Juliet turned to look at him fully and smiled, "I'm ready." She beamed, her eyes sparkling.

Justin narrowed his own suspiciously, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I gave myself a lot of time when I thought about this," She said brightly, "I figured if it should happen.. now would be the perfect time."

"I really don't have any idea-"

"Justin," Juliet began slowly, "I'm ready to have another baby."

* * *

And now you are thinking: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY JULIET! **_

Haha! hopefully enjoyed my little comeback chapter...

lots of new feelings ...

lots of new drama ...

Feels good to be back

- Aly


	23. Chapter 23

Alex stumbled downstairs in all of her morning glory. _Glory- _meaning her eyes are still half closed, her hair is a mess and her breath smells horrid. Glory wasn't exactly the word to describe the mess called Alexandra Russo after all. She rubbed her eyes as she reached bottom of the stairs and yawns before actually talking, "What time is it?"

"Oh, Alex!" Her mother walked up to her and handed her a necklace, "Could you be a darling and put this on me?"

The tired young woman groaned as she brought both ends of the necklace around to the back of her neck and attached them, "Did dad get romantic all of a sudden or what?" She referred to the necklace that sparkled now on Theresa's neck.

Her mother just laughed it off, "Don't be silly. I bought it."

"For what?"

"I'm meeting a few friends," She tossed the lipstick that had been on the counter to her- what seemed like a new purse, "Is Emma with your father?"

Alex stared at her mother in awe. She was starting to see a pattern. First the necklace, then the purse and now she noticed her clothes. She was wearing a simple white pencil skirt with a silk top which was so different from all of her boring old shirts. Then the question that had been left hanging on the air brought her back. _Emma? _She was supposed to be with her parents.. _Justin- Why hadn't he called her?_ She had to stop thinking about him. She had to stop indulging herself. She had to stop pacing around her room at three o'clock in the morning and wakeup earlier from this day forward.

"Alex?" Theresa snapped her fingers, trying to wake her from her thoughts.

Her gaze snapped back up, "Wait- Didn't they pick her up last night? And why are you wearing that? What's going on-"

Her mom seemed to find it amusing that she was so confused, "Alex calm down. It's not the end of the world."

"Well excuse me for not being used to seeing my mom wearing Chanel." She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I bought this for the country club visit," Theresa went on, "Juliet introduced me there last week and I figured why not go all in- now that Justin has been introduced to the world as an '_world known surgeon' _I figured it was time for us Russo's to act the way they expect us to act," She laughed, "And it is not Chanel, but thank you for noticing."

This time Alex was staring at her mom in disbelief, "What does Emma have to do with all of this foolishness and why isn't she home already?"

"Stop worrying about everything honey. Worrying causes wrinkles," Theresa pinched her cheek, but the annoyed daughter pulled away soon as she possibly could, "Juliet called last night and asked if Emma could stay over because.. Well she didn't say why."

"Oh," Alex blew a stray hair out of her face and sighed, "Is Justin gonna pick her up?"

"I suppose so."

She watched by as her mom continued with her little makeup charade, "I don't understand why everybody is going crazy over this. He saved a dude. Big deal! I can go to the next door McDonalds and pull a fat guy out of the line and hand him a diet book. That's basically the same thing as fixing someone's heart… with knives.. and stuff."

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous." Her dad chimed in as he walked downstairs.

"Dad, nobody asked your opinion." Alex laughed. She didn't mean to sound sour- it was just the way she communicated with people when she was extremely annoyed with someone or just plain horny.

"Where is grandmas little angel?" Theresa looked behind Jerry, but couldn't seem to find her.

"She is upstairs playing with Max." He explained.

The wife smiled at the image of Jerry being all dressed up. He even had a tie on which was something Theresa didn't see every day or even on special occasions. He was more of an Hawaiian shirt type of guy, "Don't you look handsome!" She gushed.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." He grinned back.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You're going too?"

"Yep," He sat on the edge of the sofa to tie his shoes, "Juliet said it was best if we both went. That way we can get the full membership and I do like to golf."

Suddenly Alex had the huge urge to laugh herself to death.

There her parents stood proudly- looking sharp as ever on a Sunday and they weren't even going to church.

"I still think this is ridiculous and embarrassing-"

"Not as embarrassing as a grown woman living with her parents." The door had opened and there he was.

Justin, grinning with Juliet who stood right behind him.

She bit her lip, her voice cracking slightly, "Over confident much?"

"Not really," Justin walked slowly around the lounge chair she was sitting on making sure his footsteps were heavy enough that the sound echoed. Eventually he stopped behind her, held the back of the chair, and bent down so he was level with Alex's ear, "We can work on our differences later, right?"

Completely lost in the moment, the brunette goddess in her pajamas groaned softly, "I guess we can figure something out."

Theresa's laughter filled the room, "You two and your silly games," She patted Justin on the shoulder before walking up to Juliet, "You two had a fun night?"

"Amazing." The blonde grinned, reaching out to squeeze Justin's hand, "The dinner was just spectacular."

After five minutes of chit chat was exchanged they were finally leaving.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Juliet gasped, "Where is my little princess?"

"Upstairs," Alex managed to tear herself from the chair and stand up, "She's playing with Max so maybe it would be better for you to just go now and you can see her at home after you're done with the country club visit."

"Yeah Alex is right. I'll bring her home and we will see you in a couple of hours." Justin assured his wife and smiled.

"Oh.. Okay then. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'd rather spend my day off with Emma if you don't mind, " He gave her a quick peck, "I'll see you at dinner."

The happy wife and their parents finally walked out of the door. Alex sighed deeply at the busy, chaotic and confusing morning. She rubbed her eyes once again and sighed before turning to look at him.

"What?" He asked innocently enough, "What did I do?"

What a doofus. She shook her head before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a fierce kiss. As much as he wanted to stop right there- he couldn't. It was pure madness. They were flat out making out in their childhood home when they weren't even alone in the damn house. Her hands slipped down to the buckle of his belt while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Alex..." he moaned into her ear. She was more than pleased by his reaction and giggled.

He kissed her soundly on the lips again. His earlier ire was long forgotten.

"Daddy?"

Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat and her face flood red as she saw the little girl staring at them from the bottom of the stairs. Flustered, and momentarily panicked, Justin pushed her away quickly. His breath was caught in his lungs as he walked up to her, "Hey honey. Did you have fun playing with uncle Max?" Meanwhile Alex fixed her appearance and stayed in the background.

Emma's innocent eyes seemed dull to him- it was like he had scarred her for life.

The little girl watched her father intently, confused, "Daddy do you love auntie Alex now?" He felt an awful chill go up his spine. They both froze on the spot. She didn't know what to do as she stared at the back of his neck waiting for him to make a move.

Justin then kneeled down to Emma's level and shook his head, running a hand through her silky hair, "No, no daddy was just comforting sad auntie.. Auntie Alex and daddy love each other, but not the way daddy loves mommy. Daddy loves mommy tons more." The terrible feeling in his stomach grew as he stared at her eyes, "Do you understand?"

Suddenly the light in her eyes was back and she smiled ever so sweetly, "Okay daddy."

"I think it's time to go and pick up your dollies from upstairs and pack your bag, but first give daddy a big hug."

Emma embraced her father before running up the stairs.

He watched her disappear from his sight and closed his eyes. A million things was going around his mind right then.

Alex approached him and cleared her throat, "Justin..."

He had his hand up, showing he didn't want to hear it.

"She probably saw nothing," She was starting to get defensive, "It was an accident."

"I can't believe I allowed this to happen," He began to walk away, the anger and fear pulsating through his veins, "I was blind.. It was stupid. I shouldn't have let you-"

"So blame me again!" She managed to wheel him around, forcing him to look at her, "You can't just change your mind when things get a bit difficult."

"A bit difficult?" Justin growled back, "She just saw us! She is never going to forget that Alex. I've ruined my daughter!"

"You need to stop this!"

"Stop what!"

"The self pity!" Alex spat, not meeting his eyes, "I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. You always put other people above yourself. It's not right! I can see it in your eyes- you're miserable with her. It seems like you aren't even yourself when we are around other people. It isn't you Justin!"

This time he couldn't hold back and shouted back, "You don't know me!"

"I know you! The real you!"

"Stop it Alex…"

She managed to put her hands on either side of his face, "We both knew this was not going to end well. You have to say it.. you have to face it."

Justin threw her hands away from him, "Stop it."

"Do you regret this?"

He shrugged her off and made his way to the door.

Alex screamed after him, "JUST ADMIT IT!"

Justin swirled around and screamed right back at her, "NO I WON'T!"

She glared into his eyes, and the look of anger smeared across his face was replaced by complete and total pain, "I've tried to regret it, but I can't because I love you and it's is killing me!"

She looked at him, standing there, wanting to go to him, to make it all disappear.

The silence that filled the air was impenetrable, "I need some air." and with that Justin turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"What's going on?" Max asked from the stairs with frightened Emma on his arms.

She wiped the tear out of the corner of her eye, "It's nothing.. It was nothing."

* * *

She hadn't seen him in eight days. That's over a week since he walked out of that door.

Alex had probably never been so bitter in her life. She had never wished so badly that she was someone else.

"You've got everything you need?" Her mom asked behind the door.

"Yeah." She answered back quickly before turning her gaze back to the cardboard boxes that surrounded her. She sighed and held her forehead for a second before shaking her head. She wasn't going to cry again. Alex Russo didn't cry. She wasn't weak and- who was she kidding.. She missed him.

First two days went by without her even noticing. They obviously needed a break from each other, but after day five it was becoming painful so she called him.. And called again, but there was never an answer. She had never felt so rejected in her life.

For her it was hard to understand what was his problem. Of course the fact that Emma had been thrown into their relationship so quickly caused this, but in the end the tension had been there for awhile. She couldn't understand, but desperately wanted to understand what was on his mind. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Her voice was nowhere near welcoming.

Harper walked in with a couple of boxes, "I just came to drop off these. I figured you could use them."

"Oh.. Thanks."

"So.." Harper paused, "You are finally moving."

Alex chuckled, "Finally."

"Do you need any help?"

She glared at her friends growing belly and motioned her to sit back down, "I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Alex inhaled deeply, then sighed, "Everything okay with you and Zeke?"

The redhead replied softly, "Everything is great. He has been obsessing about the nursery and frankly I needed to get out for awhile."

"He is excited to be a dad huh?"

"I guess he is." She smiled.

"You're lucky to have him." Doubt flashed across her eyes as she continued packing her stuff into the small boxes.

Harper looked at her, concerned, "Alex is everything okay? I heard Dylan left town-"

"It's not Dylan," Alex looked at her with pained eyes, "It never was, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?"

Harper got up from the chair and sat right next to her on the floor. Alex lifted a hand to dash the tears that had come to her eyes, not willing for Harper to see her emotionally distraught as well, "I guess old habits are hard to break."

Without any words she just took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Just like old times.

* * *

The locker room was quiet and empty when he stepped inside. Just the way he liked it before going home after a stressful day. Usually there were people running around and the metal lockers opened one at a time. He didn't even have the strength to start changing. Justin banged his locker shut and slammed his head against it once in desperation and frustration.

"Hey now, that causes loss of brain cells." Matt threw a joke as he joined his buddy.

"I'm not in the mood." He closed his locker and turned to him.

Matt straightened his jacket, "I heard a rumor you would be moving up soon?"

"I'm not changing departments if that's what you mean, "Justin sighed, "I don't deserve a promotion and I already told Chief Gifford that I want to work with children. I'm a Pediatrician and that is never going to change."

"Good to hear," His friend was being supportive, "Feels like I haven't seen you in ages man!"

"I've been busy."

"I've noticed," He furrowed his eyebrows, "Everything else alright? You've been running around the hospital like a maniac this week. You need to go home at some point. I heard you even did Greg's shifts."

Justin sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead, "I feel like I'm obligated to do something to make up for the recent weeks. I haven't been exactly working like the rest of you."

"Dude you deserved some time off. Nobody blames you." Matt drawled out firmly, "But there is something else isn't there?"

"Why do you say that?"

"For this entire month you've been happier than a clown and then suddenly you turn into a zombie. You can tell me- I won't judge."

Justin rubbed his neck, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. "I don't know, Matt."

"Dude you're like my brother. I can't look at you like that."

He was quiet for a moment, swallowing at his throat, "I'm tired. That's all."

"Fine then.." Matt nodded, but before leaving said, "It's just that.. I've never seen you so happy as you were. I don't know what or _who_ made that happen.. But it was totally worth it," He cleared his throat, suddenly out of his trance, "Just think about it."

* * *

"Hey."

Alex didn't bother to look at him and instead kept staring blankly ahead. Their balcony surprisingly had a pretty nice view over the town. This was her place, the place she came to think, but she was not surprised to see him. She figured he would come by soon enough.

"What are you doing here? Everybody is already asleep." She said timidly, trying to sound casual.

He walked up to the railing and leaned against it, "You aren't."

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged, unsure of herself, "Shouldn't you be at home? I'm sure Juliet is waiting for you."

"She's probably already asleep so it doesn't matter." Justin said weakly.

"Right," Alex replied, feeling awkward by their short exchange, "Everything else okay?"

"Not really."

She creased her forehead, aggravated, "Just say it."

"What?"

Alex scoffed, turning to him, "That this is over and you never want to talk to me again."

"Is that what you want me to say ?" Justin avoided her gaze, his jaw tightening.

"I don't know anymore," She stared at him, confused as he remained in his spot, "I guess I wasn't thinking when I came back."

"Don't say that."

"We both know you have been thinking about it," Alex pointed out duly, "I ruined your life."

"No you didn't." He said clearly.

She gaped, unbelieving of what she was hearing, "What do you want Justin? I need some answers!"

"You," He replied with a hardened tone as he got close up to her face. "That's all I want! and I'm sorry about everything, but what happened with Emma freaked me out."

"Are you upset with me?" She asked, looking over at him.

"No," Justin cleared his throat, "Are you upset with me?"

"I was," Alex took a deep breath, easing the ache in her chest, "But as long as you stay true to yourself-I'm fine. If this is what you want.."

"It is, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Justin I'm sorry to break it to you, but the damage has been done, " She swallowed, her mouth feeling like sandpaper as she tried to speak, "You will never be able to give me a normal relationship, but let's face it- I don't like normal."

He hesitated, rubbing his neck. "There is something else I need to tell you-"

"I know about the baby plans," She interrupted him, "Mom told me."

"I told Juliet we should wait a couple of years." Justin mumbled, half ashamed.

"How did she take it?"

"She looked more relieved than sad."

Alex gave him a positive look, nodding, "One day at a time."

"Huh?"

"We will take it one day at a time," She brought his face up to meet hers, smiling, "No matter what happens- No regrets."

"No regrets." He pressed his lips against hers and continued on with their lost time together.

* * *

As you can see there is a lot of tension still there, but let's see how they will handle it...

I feel like Im still at the starting point- so Im gonna throw a guess and say that Ill be finished at about chapter 40.. or even 50.. :D

Next week is not gonna be so angst-y, but I want to make sure this story doesnt end up being too "sugar coated"

Thanks for the reviews, faves + alerts! :) keep em coming!

_-Aly_


	24. Chapter 24

Alex smiled as she continue placing the plates inside the wooden cabinets. Her small cozy kitchen might have looked like it was falling apart, but she liked it. It had that sense of warmth in it. It couldn't be explained, but something about the whole apartment was very inviting. It was small, simple and most importantly all hers. She had lived alone previously, but not like this. For once she was actually happy in a weird twisted way. She continued her mission like a soldier completing a task. Alex enjoyed organizing the house as long as there was someone to clean with her.

"Bedroom and bathroom are done." The voice pulled Alex out of her trance and brought her to reality, "You got everything you need in here?"

She turned around, leaning against the counter, "Yeah, thanks."

For a moment, they just watched each other.

"Is something wrong?" He asked taking a few tentative steps into the room.

"I'm fine." She murmured. It wasn't believable though.

Alex glanced back up and met his worried gaze. "You don't look fine." He took another step forward.

"Thanks." she muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" Justin trailed off.

"I know what you meant."

He cleared the space between them in a quick stride and squatted in front of her, "Please let me make it better. I hate seeing you this way," He whispered affectionately, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"Then don't look at me." She said pulling herself away from his touch, annoyed.

"I can't help but look at you."

"Yes you can."

"Alex," He sounded more confident, "Tell me."

She was torn between feeling slightly confused and extremely happy. It was odd for her.

She had everything she had wanted and still for some reason she felt like something was missing.

She shook her head, "I don't know.. I feel like," Her heart pounded, "I'm happy."

"I know since what happened it's been uncomfortable for both of us. If you feel like you need space, tell me. I understand."

Alex licked her lips, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Justin…" She looked up and his eyes opened to regard her curiously, "I'm happy okay? I don't want you to leave." Frustrated, she turned to face the wall, "It thought we already talked about this."

He approached her, "As long as you're happy."¨

She shrugged, appreciative of his attempt to defrost the ice in the room.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again."

Alex turned around and looked into Justin's eyes. He smiled at her, genuine love pouring out from his eyes, his touch and his smile. She took a deep breath, "I would never want you to leave, get that to your thick skull already! No matter what happens- this, what is between us is never going to end. As long as I live it's going to be you for me and frankly I don't care what the rest of the world thinks about us."

He kisses her forehead and she bit her lip and closed her eyes in ecstasy, "I wish things were different."

"They don't need to be different." A look of realization suddenly crossed Justin's face, "Right?" She knew she was trapped from the very first time. He was like some sort of intoxicating drink that she just couldn't put down; the longer she drank of him the more she lost control. Not that she minded losing control. It wasn't like she had any reason to be in control of herself anymore.

Alex chewed on her bottom lip, seriously contemplating the question, "Right."

* * *

"What are you doing?" She laughed as she watched him stumble out of the apartment with two boxes on his hands, blocking his eye sight, "Maybe I should take the other one…"

"No. I'm fine. I can do this." Justin said with a huff.

Alex laughed at his stubbornness as they walked towards the elevator of the apartment building. She kept teasing him about the whole situation as they walked along the hallway to the elevator. The doors opened and a young man stepped out.

His eyes had been fixed on his Ipod, but then he raised his gaze to meet the new guests. He had dark brown eyes and stood with his arms crossed in front of them before smiling brightly and stepping out of the elevator.

"You must be the folks who moved to 2B?" He extended his hand to Alex, "I'm Nathan."

She reached out to greet him, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Alex," She looked at Justin who couldn't see behind the boxes, "And this is Justin," She felt slightly embarrassed, "My brother."

He on the other hand couldn't see the mystery neighbor and was bothered by it. The man awkwardly placed the cardboard boxes on the floor and greeted him with a nod.

"So which one of you moved in?"

"That would be me," Alex grinned, "but Justin has been a great help today."

Her brother chuckled and nudged her, "Anything for my little sister."

Nathan looked at them oddly, before smiling, "If you need anything- I live across the hall."

"Thanks." She smiled back politely.

Justin glared at her, confused, "Shouldn't we go?"

"Oh right," Alex muttered to herself, "It was nice meeting you."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" She was picking at her nails nervously, "You haven't said a word since we left."

Justin shrugged while driving, "It's nothing."

The sister lets out a short gasp of air as she raised her shoulders into a dejected shrug. Her shoulders fell back down and she clapped her hands together, clearly nervous and upset, "What was I supposed to say to him then?"

"Alex I don't want to argue."

"I'm not the one who is causing problems," She sighed stubbornly on the passengers seat and looked out of the window, "I can't believe you."

He allowed himself to let out a exasperated sigh, "What did I do now? You're the one who is causing the problems. Stop being so self-centered."

Alex was taken back by Justin's harsh words, "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you right now."

She raised her hands in frustration, "Why do you have to be like this?" Her voice was starting to sound like growling, "I can't tell people you're my boyfriend. I can't tell people you're my husband. I cant tell people you're my brother- What do you want me to say?"

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is!" Alex turned to look at him angrily, "Nothing is good enough for you."

"Well it has been kind of hard if you haven't realized! Do you even think about what I'm going through huh?" Justin's teeth were clenched, "You haven't been exactly talking to me lately."

"Because I don't want to fight with you." She was getting upset, "Seems like it's all we have been doing since you walked out on me."

"I walked out?" He tried to keep calm as he drove along the driveway, "Alex, you just don't get it."

She stayed quiet, leaning her forehead against the car window. It felt like she was slowly falling apart and she couldn't do anything about it because the reason that made her fall apart was also the reason why she felt completed. Alex knew it was wrong before it even began. For some reason they were bickering about every little thing and usually it started with the silence treatment they were giving each other.

She knew the reason why they didn't talk was because both of them were afraid to confront things. What was she supposed to do when he would finally get bored with her and see that Juliet had so much more to offer than her when it came to the rest of their lives. Shaking her head a bit, she brushed the thoughts aside.

He stared at her for a while before forcing himself to return his gaze back to the road, "They are all probably waiting for us."

She frowned and pushed herself up angrily, sitting up and glaring at him, "I know okay? You don't need to remind me."

"It's a family dinner. Why do you have to make a big deal out of it?"

Alex stared out the window as if something out there was entirely far too interesting to ignore and gave a light shrug of the shoulders, "I'm not really in the mood to sit there and act like…" She swallowed, "There is nothing between _us_."

He frowned as the silence continued in the car.

She blinked, not sure what to say, "Are you going home tonight?"

When Justin spoke, his voice was deeper than normal, a husky tone to the words, "Depends.. Do you want me to?"

"I'm sure Juliet misses you," She muttered, "I don't want her to get suspicious."

"I've been only gone for two nights," He froze, "I'm sure she won't even notice. She is too busy with the new project."

To her it seemed like he was bitter. They pulled into their home driveway and he parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Both stayed there for a moment before sighing and stepping out. Alex walked ahead of him, but he stopped her-

"Alex?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled and nodded, understanding that he didn't mean he loved her now as they were there, but that he, too, had always loved her. It had just happened and it was, ultimately, nobody's fault. Somewhere in the back of her mind she bitterly wondered if their two souls were destined to repeat this until one would disappear from this world.

* * *

Soft scraping sounds were produced as Alex moved the untouched food with the fork she loosely held between her fingertips. She looked down at the home cooked meal and sighed. She pushed her food around her plate for another ten minutes before Theresa noticed, "Alex, you don't like it?"

"No- I'm just not that hungry." She said back quickly.

"You need to eat something," Her mom complained, "You've been moving those boxes around the whole day. Moving is always so stressful. You need to remember to eat."

"Mom, really," Her eyes were fixed at him, "I don't feel like eating."

Theresa shook her head and focused on helping Emma eat her food.

Alex watched Justin and Juliet from the other end of the table. She was gently squeezing his hand. Pained, she turned her attention back to her food.

"Alex," Juliet called her name out, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Her piercing tone caused the whole Russo family to glare at her for a second. Jerry seemed confused and sent a look towards Justin- probably asking what was going on. He shrugged back at his dad and kept his eyes on Juliet.

The blonde smiled, "I figured since we are family and all I can tell you this in front of everyone." Alex bit her lower lip and sighed. She eventually nodded her head in agreement and relaxed.

Juliet swallowed and went on, "Well after carefully thinking about it.. We decided that it would be best for Emma if she continued with Amber from now on."

Justin seemed alarmed and coughed, "What? I never-"

"No, It's alright. I completely understand Juliet," Alex's voice was small, almost child-like, "You're her mother. You know what's best for her."

He lifted his head slightly, looking at her curiously. He had expected her to be angry or disgusted or… something that wasn't happy and certainly not excited

Juliet nodded at Alex, "Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

She just laughed dryly. She felt like an idiot. Alex looked at her family before getting up, "Excuse me."

Justin watched her leave the table with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"Next." She ordered.

Alex had been at the bar for about two hours; she simply walked out after what happened at dinner. She had walked aimlessly around for an hour before making her way to the Lagoon, the small bar around their neighborhood. As it was a weekday she wasn't concerned about bumping into anybody she knew. Though she was too upset and too absorbed in her own problems to care if any of them were there. She had been knocking back alcohol since her arrival, starting with a couple of beers and moving onto heavier stuff about an hour after. Alex ignored the look the bartender gave her as he complied with her request.

"Here." the bartender murmured as he placed another small glass in front of her.

She was reaching for the glass when a hand stayed her wrist.

"I think you've had more than enough." His voice said quietly.

Alex laughed, "Why, if it isn't my shadow," She snorted and swallowed the drink quickly before he had the chance to stop her, "You got bored of lying too?"

Justin sat beside her and leaned in, whispering, "Please- let's go."

She stared at him and smiled, "Don't you ever get tired of checking up on me?"

"Alex, you're drunk we need to get you home."

She made a face before returning back to the bartender, "Next!"

"Make it two," He tossed his jacket on the counter and settled down, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alex paused, a small smile coming to her face. He was being so overdramatic.

"You know I had nothing to do with what Juliet said over at dinner. I didn't know anything about it."

"I know," She slurred, "I know. You would never do that to me."

He inhaled sharply at the sight of her. She looked so lost, "Anything else bothering your mind?"

"You know there is," Alex nodded gently, "But it's not just you."

He was breathing deeply, staring down at her with something unreadable in his eyes. He leaned over her for a few moments before his voice came out smooth and heavy. "Swear yourself… swear that you will not let this destroy you. Swear to me that you won't let me hurt you and if I do- you back away."

She nodded and licked her lips before speaking. "I swear."

* * *

He rolled over and laid next to her his chest heaving up and down.

"We really need to work on your stamina more." She laid next to him, feeling warm and secure. Her quiet giggle filled the bedroom as she nudged him.

Justin nuzzled his nose in her hair and neck, grinning, "There is nothing wrong with my stamina and you know it."

Alex couldn't help it. She laughed. She knew that this would be the only moment in her day that was even remotely good. He reached down and pulled her up into his arms, leaning into him as a pout came to her lips, "That was the best goodnight kiss _ever_."

He laughed as well at absurdity of the whole day, but soon turned to look at her, "I've made such a mess of things.. I'm such a mess.."

Alex looked intently into Justin's eyes and placed her hands on either side of his face,"You may be a mess.. but you're my mess."Justin sighed and leaned into her. Something what he had kept inside of him for several weeks now suddenly had the huge urge to get out. The reason why he had been so grumpy- the awful reality of things had hit him and he knew what he wanted to do and what needed to be done if he wanted to continue their relationship, "Alex?"

"Mmm?" She was already half asleep.

"I'm going to divorce Juliet."

* * *

Soo much happening..

new house..

new dangerously handsome neighbour..

Alex is jobless- yet again?

Divorce?

What about Emma?

Beware.. **Major** angst coming up.

_-Aly_


	25. Chapter 25

Alex was sitting at home flipping through a magazine. Basically doing nothing when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come in, door's open."

Harper walked in with a bag of groceries, "You shouldn't keep your door unlocked like that. Anybody could walk in. "

She didn't move from the sofa and kept flipping through the magazine, "Like you?"

"I can leave if you want me to." Her pregnant friend gestured, "And take all these yummy things I bought for us to home.."

This causes Alex to snap her head up and look at her curiously. She couldn't remember when she had eaten anything sweet or _fattening_. Not because she didn't have any money. She was just too lazy to go to the store and when she did go- it was with Justin. He was all about the 'healthy lifestyle' forcing her to buy carrots and whatnot, "Mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Her eyes glimmered as she looked at her friend. Harper nodded and walked into the kitchen with the bag. She pulled out the tub of ice cream and opened it. The redhead walked back into the living room and sat next to her on the sofa before handing her a spoon.

Alex scooped a handful of ice cream out of the tub and allowed the tasty treat fill her senses. Harper eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her to spill the beans.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing…"

"Right… I know that face Harper. Spit it out."

She lowered her head and then looked Alex in the eye, "I guess I don't have to be worried about you anymore."

"Why would you be worried about me?" She replied innocently, trying to remain calm and in control.

"Well you know.." Her friend bit her lip anxiously, "After what I saw. When you were packing your stuff."

Alex took a deep breath," What? Oh, I'm fine.. great actually. In fact, I'm really, really … well.. Great."

"Ok. Great. It's great you're great."

The subject made Alex uneasy and Harper couldn't tell what was going on. Truthfully she was probably not ready to hear it, but for some reason curiosity got the best of her.

"I was just wondering.." She started carefully, "If you wanted to talk to me about it."

"Harper," Alex took her hand, "I don't think.. I don't think that would be smart."

"I'm sure whatever it is it isn't as bad as you think. Look at what we've all been through this year… surely whatever you have to say isn't that bad."

Uncomfortable, Alex gets up. She paced around room then finally faced Harper. She was waiting patiently for her to respond," I'm in love with Justin."

She doesn't say anything. She glared at her, then slowly gets off the sofa, "You mean you're in love with guy who just happens to have the same name as your brother right?" The brunette laughed at her reaction and shook her head like it wasn't a big deal. Harper stood there her eyes wide from shock, "What are you thinking? What's is the matter with you?" She was confused, disoriented and hurt, "You just didn't get enough of drama the first few hundred times that you needed another hit? Alex you promised!"

"Oh come on!" Alex's voice changed pitches, going higher and slightly whining, "You've known for ages. Stop trying to pretend that you didn't see this coming. Besides it's not just me."

As much as she hated it- her words were true. She couldn't pretend that she didn't see this coming, but still Harper had always believed in the good of people.. She just didn't want to believe it. As naïve as that sounded it was what she thought. The idea of them made her heart wanted to shrivel up. Her eyes wanted to tear. Her stomach wanted to turn. She didn't understand.

"I should go now." Harper felt her breath catch in her throat as she walked pass Alex.

"Harper…"

"No, Alex. This isn't something that I'm supposed to hear right now. You were right I should have never asked."

"You're a coward." Alex said angrily causing her to turn back around and close the door, "You can't face the reality. I love him and he loves me."

"That's illegal Alex! Do you even hear yourself?" Her voice was covered with disbelief, "Sure, Maybe I always had this disturbing image of you two on the back of my mind, but that doesn't mean that I would ever support or understand what you're doing! I never thought you would be so ignorant to actually act on it."

She didn't want to admit it, but she was taken back by Harpers words, "It's not just me! Stop blaming me when I have no control over it."

"You're the one who came back!" She yelled out, pointing at her accusingly, "You're just having fun right? Alex style? Sometimes you have to think about what your actions may do to others. What about Juliet and Emma? What about your parents? What about Max? What message are you sending them here?"

"I know what is and what isn't best for them, and there is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect my family or keep them safe." Alex's eyes crumple in pain and she sits back on the couch. She had buried her face in her hands, "I thought you of all people would understand. I'm being honest with you and we're not just having fun. We care about each other. I wouldn't do this if I thought he was only in it for fun, or if that was all I wanted."

Harper watched her for a moment before saying the hardest thing she would ever have to say, "But I don't understand. I will never understand."

Alex lifted her head from her hands- only to find out that she had walked out.

* * *

Justin was sitting on the bed, papers sprawled out all over the bed and floor. As usual buried with work. He didn't exactly like bringing work to home, but he was behind his paperwork and he knew that this was the only place he could possibly concentrate without thinking about the mess he had managed to make with Alex. He'd been trying to avoid the subject inside his head, but every time he even glanced at Juliet or Emma he felt like he had betrayed them as a husband and a father. He had succeeded to turn the most precious things in his life to something he was afraid of and that is why Justin had escaped into their bedroom. He had to come up with something, and soon. He sighed and his shoulders sagged as he stared down at the mess of papers. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to face Alex when his mind was still a blur. Sure you could say that he was avoiding her, but he knew that she understood. He shook his head at how very pathetic he had become- everything was out of control. At the same time he desperately wanted to be with her, but that meant that he would have to be away from Juliet and Emma which made him sick to his stomach. He loved them too much. Frustrated was really an understatement for how he felt right now. Deep in thought, he was chewing on the end of a pencil and hastily writing things down all over the place.

"Well this is something I'm used to seeing." Juliet walked in with a cup of something hot and placed it on the bedside table. She looked around the room and smiled at Justin, her eyebrows raised a little, "Busy?"

Justin smiled, keeping his head down, "Yeah.."

When he doesn't say anything she let's out a brief sigh and puts her mug back down.

She had a strange look on her face when he lifted his head to look at her.

Juliet sighed a heavy, deep sigh and collected herself. She glanced at the door, wondering whether to leave it like this or stay and talk it out. It was always easier for her to run and ignore her feelings. Before she could make her decision, Justin spoke up, "Is Emma with Amber?"

His dear wife nodded. He then nodded back and motioned for Juliet to sit on the bed with him. They sit there with the paper mess, both of them staring at the wall in front of them. This time she speaks up first, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Justin questioned hesitantly.

Juliet looked at him and decided it was now or never. She just had to say it bluntly and explain what she was thinking, "About Alex."

He looked at her, clear pain in his eyes, "Alex?"

"Ever since she left because I asked you to do that… I just feel like you're not here with us anymore. Your mind is always somewhere else and even when I'm talking to you like this," She looked into his eyes, "You're not here."

"I- I don't want you to feel like that. I would never-"

"Justin please.. Let me talk." Juliet interrupted him with a sigh, causing him to hesitantly listen, "You've always been that guy… the guy that feels the need to protect everyone, especially your family… take care of everyone… and you are the type of person who gets stuck with certain people and you simply can't detach yourself from them. I know it was selfish of me to act like I didn't want Alex in our lives, but I just wanted you back. Now I see that you are resenting me for that and I apologize for everything."

Justin closed his eyes tightly for a few moments, unsure how to answer her. He remembered what he had told Alex just days ago, that he would divorce Juliet. He felt like the worst person in the world. He knew that he had taken his wife for granted. He hadn't even given her a chance. For a brief moment he thought about spilling it all out- but he stops right there. Disgusted with himself he finally opened his eyes, and everything was clear again, "No. You can't apologize."

A look of concern was noticeable on her face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm the one who has been acting like a jerk and you don't deserve that. You and Emma are the most important things in my life and that is why you can't apologize. You did nothing wrong Juliet.. I love you."

They stare at one another and smile. She leaned into Justin's shoulder and they both sit there, peace filling the whole Russo household.

* * *

A horrible feeling had washed over her. Sleepy Alex sat up and reached for her phone. She checked the clock before grunting. Apparently she had fallen asleep after Harper left her- alone. She felt the sticky tears on her face and she needed to blow her nose. Yes, Alex Russo felt like she was slowly falling apart and she had actually cried herself to sleep in the middle of the day. All this because of him. She had woken up with a strong emptiness inside of her and was confused by her sudden dark mood. Alex shook her head once again before she made her way into the bathroom.

She left a slight crack at the door where the blinding and hurtful artificial light peered out into the darkness of the room. She blew her nose and discarded the tainted tissue into the waste basket. This same dark mood caught her again. Truthfully, Alex knew that something was terribly wrong- he hadn't called in days. He hadn't shown up like he promised he would. It felt like he had abandoned her again. The way they seemed to go back and forth was exhausting. She took a deep breathe, trying to let the positive feelings fill her up again. She dabbed some cold water on her face to wash away the stickiness of her tears, some dried, and some new.

Alex then opened the mirror door and glanced around, her eyes stopping in front a familiar small bottle. For a second she thinks about going for it- just so that she could get some sleep, "No.. No.. I can do this… I can do this." Her own words stop her and she shuts the cabinet door leaving past where it belongs- in the past.

* * *

She hurried inside the Substation with her mind completely elsewhere. Alex had been working at the Substation for awhile now since her career as a nanny plummeted and she needed to pay rent. She sighed in relief after seeing her dad behind the counter. He didn't mind her being late and lazy, but her mom- well let's just say it was never pleasant.

As she approached the counter with her confident smile and just as she was about to greet Jerry the backdoor flew open. Alex had stopped dead in her tracks as Justin and Juliet walked out of the backroom. He had Emma on his arms and they didn't notice Alex as they kept talking to Jerry. A lot of smiles were exchanged between them. Justin kissed sweetly Emma on the cheek before squeezing her harder-showering his little girl with love. She finally understands-

Alex finally gets it. She will never have what they have.

She will never have that pure love with him, no matter how much they would want it.

"Finally!" Jerry had noticed her and motioned her to hurry up, "Alex your shift started twenty minutes ago."

Still frozen, she swallowed, "Sorry."

Justin's eyes averted downwards. He was unable to look at her beautiful face, a face that he would soon see in tears. He swallowed hard the stone-like gulp that had formed in his parched and tight throat.

Alex cleared her throat and said promptly, "I didn't know we were having an family meeting here." Emma had acknowledged her fun auntie Alex and was starting to get jumpy- wanting to go and hug her, but of course Justin kept her firmly in his arms, not allowing the little girl to drop.

"We are just stopping by," Juliet smiled at Alex, "I decided to be lazy and we just picked up some food since we didn't eat anything at the zoo."

The little girl couldn't keep her excitement inside her any longer, "Auntie Alex I saw monkeys again!"

"Really? You were at the zoo?" She tried not to seem sour to her and smiled, "That must have been so much fun."

Emma nodded, "Can Auntie Alex come next time too?"

Juliet smiled at her and then looked at Alex, "Of course she can hun."

The brunette gave a nice smile to the little girl before turning to look at him, "So.. You guys must have been busy since I haven't seen _any_ of you in days."

"We've been spending a lot of time together as a family," Juliet explained, "It's been wonderful."

Meanwhile Justin's expression had stayed the same- empty.

"Alex," Jerry walked out of the backroom, "No time for chitchat! Go and change- customers are waiting."

She didn't mind at this point because she was too damn pissed off to even stay there and look at him. God- what an asshole. Alex smiled at Juliet and Emma before storming into the backroom. She was putting on the apron, her fingers twisting nervously and face flushed. Next she hears the old door fly open effortlessly and she stops what she is doing.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

Justin lowered his head and looked out to his side, "Please don't shut me out."

"Shut YOU out? After all the weeks of you shutting me out, now suddenly it's unfair for me to do it to you?" Alex turned around, facing him, "You told me you were working on it! You gave me hope when I was at my worse. I thought I could trust you."

"I haven't shut you out Lexi! I know I've been busy with work and everything, but I'm gonna try harder to…"

"No!" She tried to keep her voice controlled, "You told me you were miserable and ready to move on with me, but in reality that was never the case was it? I'm tired of waiting for something that will never happen."

"Alex..it wasn't… I mean.. I didn't mean…" Justin stopped short when he saw her face. Her eyes were wide and her anger was evident.

Her face cracks, "I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done."

Justin sighed in despair, "Don't say that."

"Please.. Just go. They are waiting for you." Alex wiped the tears that were forming on her eyes, "We can't work this out- not right now."

"Yes we can! I'll do anything… I'll say anything." His words are getting desperate and his face looks crushed.

Suddenly his heart aches because he feels like he is losing something important and he will never get it back.

She looked at him, "Tell me you're going to leave Juliet. Look me in the eyes and swear to me that you don't love her Justin."

He looked at her and stared at her for a minute. He realized what she was asking of him. He realized it should be so simple, but he cannot seem to find the words. He broke the eye contact and sighed, his arms falling to his side. Alex nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Alex could barely balance herself on the wooden railing of the rooftop. She had retreated to this very place even since the problems started with Justin. It was a safe haven for her. She started to feel hot. She steadied herself as she peeled off her jacket. She tossed it onto the ground and then took another sip from the bottle of beer. Alex was getting dizzier by the second, but she had never felt so good. She felt freed finally from the aches and woes of reality. She felt the warm glow of the sunlight touch her hair, but she strangely felt cold and hot at the same time. A chuckle escaped her lips.

"I think you've had enough." A voice came from behind her.

Alex looked over her shoulder. Her neighbor stood there slightly confused by her behavior.

"Oh.. Nathan.. right? Hi." She managed to slur out.

"Whatcha doin' here?" He stepped closer the edge of the building where Alex currently stood. She glanced at him again. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a pair of old jeans. Nathan had always seemed very basic and chill whenever she had bumped into him on the hallway. He was the type of guy nobody would look twice because he was so.. Unnoticeable.

"Enjoying life." Alex snorted and took another swig of beer.

"Maybe you should step back a little," Nathan swallowed, "You don't want to die do you?"

"Good question." Alex bounced around in a small circle next to the railing.

"You want me to call someone?"

"There is nobody to call," She laughed, "I'm a loner these days- Well since today anyway."

"Okay then…" He turned away, walking towards the door.

"This rooftop is big enough for the both of us." She yelled from the edge, "You didn't walk tons of stairs for nothing did you?"

Nathan stopped and looked at her, "Unlike you I wasn't planning on killing myself."

She chuckled, "But you came here to think."

"Something like that."

Alex nodded and after a pause took another beer from the six pack.

This one she held out for him, "Join the club."

* * *

Things arent what they seem huh...

I just wanted to write this one so that you guys get what they both were thinking while their "relationship" hit it's turning point.

A loot of confusion.

And a lot of soul searching coming up...

dont be dissapointed!

Hope you enjoyed!

xoxo

- _Aly_


	26. Chapter 26

A sing-song tune echoed from a distant location far removed from the king-sized bed where Juliet Russo lay curled up amongst the sheets. The muffled song hit her ears causing her to roll over and bury herself farther into the depths of the bed. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and the warmth of a body pressing itself against her skin.

"Mmm," she groaned. "Justin… your phone."

"I know." he groaned back and shifted around, ignoring the phone.

"Are you going to answer that?" She whispered into his ear.

He sighed heavily and nuzzled closer to her, "I'll deal with it soon as I wakeup."

"So who could be calling you so early in the morning?" She implored conversationally. Instantly, Justin's heart sped up to an outrageous speed. He knew the reaction was entirely irrational. The last time he had been awoken at an early hour was when Alex kept calling him years ago- desperate and missing him.

That fateful conversation nearly two weeks earlier had led to an outrageous week where she had refused to talk to him. He had tried to ask her how she was and what she was doing. The tables had clearly turned- this time he was missing her.

He knew Alex had walked away with the closure after that talk in their family restaurant. That day Justin had returned to home with a whole new world of heartache he hadn't exactly been prepared for.

"I…I don't know." He told Juliet turning back to face the wall so that he couldn't see the dejected look on his face. Justin had a list of people who could be calling him this early in the morning, but, regardless, he did not want to be forced to face the realities of the real world. Honestly, a part of him was afraid that Alex would come crashing back into his life. The tune began playing again. Justin sighed heavily wishing the noise would stop allowing him to have some sleep.

"Perhaps you should attend to that," Juliet muttered into his ear, "while I go fix you some breakfast. We need to wakeup sooner or later."

She hopped of the bed and kissed him quickly. Her whole life had changed during these two weeks as well. Justin didn't work as much and she enjoyed the time they had together. It was like he had woken up and finally gave him the attention she deserved. It sounded horrible in her mind, but Juliet believed no wife should be ignored by their husband.

"Answer that," Juliet commanded pointing at the phone that was still lit up from the previous phone call. "Come down when you're finished."

Justin watched her backside retreat down the stairs and out of sight before picking up his cell phone. His night at the hospital had been pretty insane because of a car accident, and the only way he compensated was by sleeping after a hard day of work. The last thing he wanted to do was be awake at that moment. Justin groggily clicked on the message that claimed he had two missed calls. He cursed under his breath as the name filled the screen: Alex. Justin couldn't just leave her hanging like that and despite his better judgment, he phoned him.

"Justin?" She breathed into the other line.

"Yeah..."

"Hey." She muttered surprisingly at a loss of words.

"Hey," Justin said back quietly, "Uh, how have you been?" he asked obviously fishing for information.

"I'm great.. I just.. I got your messages and… I wanted to call since you sounded so worried."

"You lost your phone or something?" He was annoyed, "I kind of thought you had the decency to call me after.. what happened. I've been worried sick about you for days and frankly I didn't know you could be so ignorant- I thought you were hurt."

"Well sorry," She said calmly, "I'm fine and I guess that's what you wanted to know."

"It's not just that-"

"Justin," Alex sounded stern this time, but soon her voice turned shaky, "I- I was just.. Forget it."

"What's going on?" He was starting to get worried, "Alex, is something wrong?"

"No, no!" She said in a rush, "I couldn't sleep and everything you said came back to me," She lets out a sigh, almost like she has been punched in the stomach, "I wanted to hear your voice. I know it sounds pathetic, but… Justin… I don't know how to move on."

Defeated, Justin leaned against the headboard of his bed, "We need to talk."

"We are talking aren't we?"

He could picture her smirking, "I mean really talk- face to face."

"I don't know.. Don't you think that would make things harder?" She was starting to sound more like herself, "I want you to be happy and I don't want you to do this to me again. I can't go back to that."

"but I can't just act like nothing happened Alex."

"I'm not asking you to do that."

"Yes you are," He was starting to get frustrated, "We are going to see each other for the rest of our lives- Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthdays.. I don't want to leave anything unclear between us. Truthfully I don't know where we stand right now."

"Neither do I. Give me some space to figure this out."

She could almost feel him scratching his head at that statement.

"Alex.. I'm sorry about things, but I just…"

"I love you too." Alex took a deep breath, "I'll talk to you later."

And with a simple click the conversation ended. Angry at the world and bit hurt he threw his phone on the floor. Meanwhile Alex, who sat on the kitchen table held the phone tightly on her hand. Her thoughts didn't allow her to put the phone down.

Soon another voice filled the kitchen, "You okay with green tea?"

She shook her head and smiled at Nathan, "That's perfect."

He placed the cup of tea in front of her before sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Alex said ashamed, "I just need someone to talk to."

Nathan was starting to feel like one of her best friends. He listened to her and he had this calming presence around him which would make anyone mellow. He had been a great support when there was simply nobody else to talk to. She didn't see him as a future boyfriend or anything else romance related- they just had this good connection when it came to problems and sharing them. He had his problems and she had hers. She listened to him and he listened to her in return. Nathan was amazingly relaxed even when she had confessed to being with a married man. Of course the part about him being her brother and all was left out- censored. Alex sipped the heavenly tea before settling on the kitchen chair.

"No problem," He smiled, "So what's on your mind?"

* * *

Justin finally pulled up in front of the apartment building. He had worked up the courage after he received her phone call two days ago. Silently sitting in the car, he started thinking to himself how much they had given up. For so long he had acted like there was nothing there. He had hoped the uncomfortable feeling he got whenever his little sister was around was normal. For a long time he thought that Alex wasn't really his sister. He even had to push himself further to look for answers and he did indeed do a DNA test- with a little help of magic and a hair from Alex's hairbrush. Justin was a scientist- he believed in science and when science told him that she was really his family and shared the same blood it made him upset because that meant that he was somehow wrong. That damn feeling that he had learned to ignore came back million times stronger when she came back. Everything about her was… perfect. The light in her playful eyes… Her wild, vivacious spirit… Alex. Not his sister.

_A slight smile graced Alex's lips, he laid on his side with her nestled against him. Alex fitted perfectly under Justin's chin, his breath warm and soft against her neck. Their breaths were steady and even as they just laid there on her tiny sofa. He rubbed her back as her t-shirt wrinkled from his touch, but she didn't exactly care, loving his touch and being under his fingers, loving the way they lay silently... His arms made her feel like she was home. So many thoughts floated around in Alex's head, disjointed words that she felt like saying, but didn't want to shatter that peaceful feeling._

_"Justin..." She softly broke the silence, "Can I ask you something?" _

_Alex could feel the subtle shifting of his body as the question surprised him. _

_"What's on your mind?" _

_She shifted, moving to see his face, "What if… What would…" She struggled with the question and had a hard time finding the right words, "What would it mean if two people from the same family had a baby?"_

_He raised his eyebrows in suspicion, clear state of shock taking over him. She laughed at his reaction before patting his shoulder, "No, you idiot I'm not pregnant." _

_Alex rolled her eyes and Justin frowned- letting his heart beat calm down, "You can't just ask stuff like that without making me think that.."_

"_I'm curious," She explained, "Tell me. You know about these things."_

"_I haven't been exactly looking into it, but.." Justin trailed of, wrapping his arms tighter around her figure and she was silent, just waiting for him to continue speaking, "I believe- I've heard that there is a very high risk of birth defects, both physical and mental due to problems developing when the baby's dna is being formed from two almost identical ones."_

"_Oh…" She sounded confused and paused, "What kind of defects?"_

"_Down syndrome and other disabilities, heart defects, vision and hearing issues, deformity.. The list goes on and on," Justin sighed, "But then there are cases that aren't affected by these things. Usually family history plays a big part." _

_Alex relaxed in his arms before he started to speak again, "You shouldn't be thinking about these things."_

"_I know.. I just don't understand."_

"_Understand what?"_

_She took a deep breath, "Why us? How come we have to suffer from something we can't control. Let's face it: We've never been normal in anyway and when it comes to the whole brother sister issue.. I always saw you as my best friend Justin," Alex smiled, knowing that he was smiling too, "Seriously I can't even imagine being with Max like this," Both of them grimaced at the thought, "Max is my brother. It's clear as a day to me, but I have never known what you are."_

"_I guess that makes two of us," Justin leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss against Alex's neck, sighing happily, "As long as we know- what we feel, it's not wrong. That little sister I once had died long ago. I just got something better in return."_

Justin's head was spinning as his own words were playing like a mix tape inside of him, "_That little sister I once had died long ago. I just got something better in return." _He shook his head and returned his gaze to the building. He debated if he should disturb her or not. She could get angry and even refuse to talk to him. Just as he started to unbuckle his seat belt something caught his attention. Alex had walked out of the building with her jean shorts and plaid shirt. _Looking like a hot mess as usual_, Justin thought to himself and smiled as he was about to step out of the car. Soon someone else walked out of the door. This person threw his jacket on as he walked the steps and yelled something at Alex. She turned around and laughed. Clearly, she knew him. Justin closed the car door- watching them eagerly from the car.

The guy approached her and she handed him her pack of cigarettes. He took one out before giving it back to her. She was laughing again. Justin waited for the mystery guy to turn around and he did- What he saw made perfect sense.. Nathan.

Without noticing it his knuckles had turned white and he felt like shouting at the whole miserable world. Disappointed and defeated again, he drove away.

* * *

Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, a cold coffee in her hands. She sat there all dressed up, the room eerily quiet and lonely. She thought back to that damn stone of dreams, the way he said he would never leave her… and then the look in his eyes when he told her he didn't know her…. She shook the image of him out of her head and stood up, dumping her cold coffee in the sink. They had been through so much together, it was almost ridiculous. How much two people can share together? A lot.

There were good memories and bad memories, but still Alex felt like she had two lives. There was her childhood, magic and the innocence she once had- then there was her break down after Juliet stepped into the picture, giving up magic and finally confessing her love to Justin. She had learned to live without magic and live with the idea of Juliet marrying him, but she would never live with the idea of losing him. She would rather die. Alex couldn't even imagine her life without him anymore. He didn't even know how much she had planned for them.

She picked up her cell phone from the nearby table and dialed Harpers phone number.

Hoping that she would pick up, Alex crossed her fingers, but for nothing. She wouldn't answer her. She was disgusted with her obviously. Next she checked her messages- nothing. She was totally alone with her thoughts for another hour before going to her parents house and finally seeing her whole family including Justin.

* * *

"Alex!" Theresa seemed overjoyed as she opened the door.

Alex hugged her mom briefly before walking in, "You looks so cuuute!" Her mom eyed her and smiled.

Alex looked at herself.

Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a simple lavender dress with some lace detail, "Mom you don't have to lie."

"I would never lie to my gorgeous daughter," She squeezed her cheek, "Don't be so hard on yourself." Alex blushed, slightly embarrassed. She looked around herself nervously. Juliet seemed to be in the kitchen fixing some dinner and surprisingly Justin was nowhere near the room, "So.. Where is everybody?"

"Jerry and Justin are upstairs with Emma," Theresa walked towards the kitchen, "Oh- and Harper is on the balcony with Max."

Dumbfounded Alex approached the kitchen, "Harper is here?"

"Yeah, of course," Juliet smiled, cutting in the conversation, "She is a part of our family and it's Sunday dinner after all."

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip, nervously, "Max is with Harper? Just Harper?"

"Yeah, Zeke is working so she came alone," Theresa chuckled while mixing the sauce, "They seem to be talking about something rather interesting since they have been standing there for over twenty minutes." Alex flashed a frown to her mom. She sat on the stool and tried to get a better view towards the balcony. Suddenly her hands felt sweaty. Different possibilities crossed her mind and frankly she didn't even want to think about the horrifying possibility of Harper telling Max about them. She wouldn't do that.. Would she? Determined, Alex stood up and was about to step towards the balcony when a big giggle rang behind her, "Auntie Alex!"

Emma ran to her and squeezed her legs while worried Jerry sighed in relief- the little girl had almost jumped out of his arms.

"Hi baby," Alex squealed back and hugged her tighter, "Are you having fun at grandmas and grandpas?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down in her adorable tutu, "You gonna stay auntie?"

She gave her a big smile, "Of course I am."

"Alex.." Justin's voice brought her attention back to him. She looked at him and nodded acknowledging his greeting.

"Oh. Justin. Um. Uh. Hi." Alex stumbled over her words. She was beyond flustered.

Jerry came between them and picked up Emma, "What do you say ballerina- We go and help your grandma and momma make some delicious food?"

She nodded excitedly and soon it was just them. Standing there- talk about awkward.

"Have you talked to Harper?" Alex asked sharply.

He looked surprised at her abruptness. His voice was careful, "No.. why do you ask?"

"No reason…"

"Okay…"

There was a quiet moment, but he couldn't stand it anymore, "I wanted to talk to you." He shrugged, eyes obscure, despite the fact that they were staring directly down at her.

"Why." She forced her tone to be polite.

"Because there is a lot that needs to be said."

Alex looked down at her hands, letting out a sigh. She was confused.

"Please," He said lowly, pleading, "I can't.. You don't know how…"

"I know," She spat the words out; distressed, "I know exactly what it feels like."

They both looked stupefied. Justin didn't even flinch and Alex stared back.

"Everything alright?" Theresa shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah..." She paused to lick her dry lips. Her eyes flickered for a moment, the moment barely registering with her. "I'll be right back." And with that she coldly walked past him and ran upstairs. The balcony door opened and Harper stepped inside with Max. He didn't say anything and she just blew out a harsh breath towards Justin- completely ignoring him.

* * *

"Alex?" He knocked the bathroom door for the third time, "Alex open the door."

She rolled her eyes and finally opened it after a moment of pondering.

Alex's eyes dropped, lashes lowering to avoid the depth of his gaze, "What do you want?"

The silence, in which he refused to reply, made her peek up cautiously.

"I want to talk." He finally said, "Is that too much to ask for?"

She closed her eyes in pain, "I'm tired of talking."

"Is _he_ the reason why?" Justin asked, demanding.

She looked up at the question, "What? who?"

"Nathan," He leaned back against the tile wall, "I saw you with him the other day."

"You did?" She asked softly.

"I did."

Her glare darkened, "You're following me around now huh? Justin I'm trying to do you a favor and you are making this harder and harder!"

"Excuse me?" He looked irritated. "A favor? How is sleeping with your neighbor a favor towards me Alex?"

She stiffened, "How dare you!" She curled her hands into fists, rage blinding her to rational thought, "I'm trying to help you and you accuse me of… I cant believe you!"

Justin's eyes narrowed at her, "Help me understand then! What the hell is going on with you ?"

"Nothing," Alex said quietly. Her voice lowered further in volume. "Nothing else except beating myself up every night and day for this. I blame myself for crossing the line and you know what hurts the most?"

He waited her to continue.

"You don't even see it. You don't see how much I suffer."

* * *

The dinner was uncomfortable. She hadn't said another word to him. She felt like he didn't deserve another minute of her time. He was being a simple asshole at the moment and she decided to just let it go. Of course then there was Harper who ever so sweetly threw dirty glances at her during the whole dinner. The never ending nightmare- called _'family dinner' _did end eventually. The awkward atmosphere was choking her slowly and she was just happy to get out of there. Alex had said her goodbyes to her lovely parents and Max who thankfully seemed clueless as usual. He was a bit quiet, but Alex didn't think much of it. She then said goodbye to Juliet and Emma. Justin wasn't around and she didn't mind- for Alex at the moment it seemed like the more distant they came the better it was, no matter how much it hurt.

She just didn't know that their worlds would clash together sooner than expected.

Two hours later Alex was in deep sleep when the phone rang. As expected, she groaned as she rubbed her eyes to consciousness. She smoothed the stressing wrinkles on her forehead and on the fifth ring, decided since she was already awake, she might as well answer the damned phone. Alex picked up the phone half-awake and groggily spoke, unable to clear up the overnight build-up in her throat. "Hello?

"Alex?" The voice was shaky and frail, uncertain and frantic.

"Mom?" She bolted up straight in her bed. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Alex. . . You need to listen to me carefully."

A strange feeling washed over her, "Mom, what's going on?"

"There has been an accident."

* * *

OH DAAAAAMN... I know I know.. you guys hate me and my dumbass cliffhangers ^_^

**BUT I LUUUUV YOU GUYS AND YOUR SUPPORT! LUVLIES! MY LITTLE MUFFINS! **

**Warning: ** Get some tissues for next chapter.. just saying.

Ive only written half of it and I promise you.. its gonna be long and it's literally going to break your heart.

_- Aly_


	27. Chapter 27

Alex rushed in, soaking wet from the rain that was falling outside. She couldn't think straight, but still kept going- not letting her fears get the best of her. The feeling was worse than suffocating, it was worse than any pain she had felt before.

Alex rushed to the main desk, "I'm looking for someone."

The nurse was talking on the phone and put her hand up to say she was busy. She looked around frantically, for any sign of her family, but found none. Frustrated and sorrowful, she sobbed. Alex slammed her hands on the counter, "Please! you have to help me."

Her eyes were filled with fear as a tears were starting to form. She was terrified, plain and simple. Alex felt hopeless as she waited for the nurse to hang up and decided to search for them herself. She walked and searched for what felt like forever before seeing something that changed everything.

Her eyes widened in shock and in a matter of seconds Alex let's out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. To see him sitting, crumpled forward, head in hands and looking so lost, shook her up inside far worse than the phone call, "Justin?" At the sound of her familiar voice, he looked at her and quickly got up. She ran towards him and fell into his arms, "Oh my God- Justin!" Alex mumbled to herself before wiping the remnants of tears off her face and destroying the ones that hadn't fallen yet. Justin hugged her back. A few minutes later he looked at her again, and the despair in her eyes made his heart ache, "Alex.. Take a deep breath."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. He visibly composed himself, although his eyes were still filled with unshed tears. Alex closed her eyes and whispered, a prayer maybe, and then opened them again, "I thought… I had this feeling.."

Justin pulled her into a another hug. "Shh… it's okay." He rubbed her back as she hugged him tightly.

Alex broke away from the hug and wiped the fresh tears, "Where is everybody? What happened?" She was starting to get frantic again, "Mom called me and… and just asked me to come here.. And there was an accident.. And I don't know what's going on- please tell me everybody is all right Justin!"

He wiped his face while trying to hide his sadness. "Listen to me Alex-"

"Alex!" Her mom sobbed and hugged her, "Thank God you're here."

Alex took a step back and registered the scene. Justin's shirt was covered with blood.

"Oh my God is Emma okay? And Juliet?"

"Alex they're fine. They're not even here yet-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of small metal wheels. A hospital bed was pushed from the other direction and it passed them. The doctor was shouting something as he pushed the bed forward with the nurses. Justin and Theresa barged after the doctor, but suddenly Alex couldn't make anything out of it. Everything was starting to look slow and blurry. The entire world stopped in that one moment. That one moment she laid her eyes on the person who laid on the bed- wounded, almost unrecognizable, bloody. She stopped dead in her tracks, it started with an audible intake of air, then turned into sobs that were borderline screams. Alex watched Theresa run after the hospital bed, but Justin grabbed her. She had her arms reached out, but then she crumpled to the ground in tears. The hospital bed pushed through a set of large white doors marked '_Surgery'_. Alex's stomach did a flip as she read the sign; she could not believe it. She tore her eyes away from the scene and twirled around, pulling her hand up to her mouth to hold in the sob that wanted to escape, "No… No… No… Max."

* * *

"What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Justin looked over at their mom and dad who waited anxiously behind the surgery doors, "He was driving…" He cleared his throat and turned his gaze to her, "He drove off the road and.." He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the tears.

Alex walked closer to him and took his hand, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know," Justin choked out, "I held him when they brought him in and.."

She looked at him, eyes wide, "What is it?"

"He wasn't alone."

Her face fell in pain, and hand shot up to cover her mouth," No.. Don't-"

Her arms collapsed in front of her, and she buried her face in them, tears were pouring from her eyes. Sobs shook her entire body, and an agonized scream ripped itself from her throat as everything came crashing down on at her, "Where is she?"

"They had to- They had to take the baby out." Alex shook her head 'no' as if trying to block Justin's words out, "She was already gone Alex.. Harper has a better chance this way."

"She? A girl?" She sniffled, "Harper's little girl…"

He nodded sadly, "We just have to pray for them."

"We have to do something," Her tone was weak, almost begging, "Magic- Anything. We can fix this Justin."

Justin captured her hands and squeezed them, "We have to let the doctors do their job."

"But- We can fix this!" Alex whispered, "We can make it all disappear."

He shook his head and whispered "no," over and over again.

"We have to!" Her voice was still shaky from everything, "Let's ask dad. I'm sure he knows what we can do-"

"Alex!" His voice filled the whole hallway, "We can't… remember?"

"But…" She whined, "I c-can't let anything happen to them. I just...can't. This shouldn't even be happening."

"All you have to do is be here for them, okay? They need you," He whispered in her ear, "Max needs you to be strong."

"I'm not strong Justin!" She screamed at him, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" She ran her hands through her hair and sobbed again, her eyes already to the point where they were burning because she couldn't produce anymore tears, "This is all my fault.. I told her and she.. That's why… oh my god."

"Alex," He cupped her cheek, "Don't say that."

She pushed his hand away, "It's not right!" She looked at their parents who held each other in tears, "He's paying for our mistakes."

"Listen to me," Justin's voice was quiet and hesitant; a voice forced through pain, "They are both going to get through this."

A sharp gasp was heard behind them, interrupting their conversation, "Justin!"

Juliet ran to him and hugged her husband. She was out of breath and as confused by the situation. He whispered something in her ear and comforted her as the continued to hug. Finally after five minutes or so he broke the hug and looked around him- not seeing her anymore.

"Alex?" He said in pain as he realized she had left.

* * *

Zeke stood behind the glass window, watching doctors work tirelessly on his wife who lied on the table. He watched anxiously as they stitched her this way and that, nurses moving around the room in careful choreographed movements.

A hand squeezed his shoulder and he turned to look who it was, "Oh.. Hi."

Alex didn't hesitate to give him a comforting hug, "How is she?"

He sighed, "The doctors say she is fine for now.. Physically," He swallowed, "Did you see Max?"

She nodded, "Briefly.. He was being taken to surgery."

"Oh.." Zeke sighed again and returned to the glass window. He was quiet for a moment- just taking it all in, "I should have been there.."

"You couldn't have known.. Nobody did."

"I was supposed to take care of her… and I didn't."

"Zeke.. This isn't your fault," The guilt tormented her, "I'm sorry about.."

"It's… I'll get through it," He looked at the floor, "Right now I have to focus on Harper." Alex stared at Harper. She couldn't understand how this could have happened to them. To her family. It seemed like she was being punished for what she had done with her brother. She also knew better than anyone in the world that no words she had would make what Zeke was going through any better. Words were an ineffective cure to this wound. The heart-wrenching scene that played in front of them felt like a dream. Nothing was worse than watching a mother lose her child without her knowing it. Zeke and Alex both breathed in deeply, never taking their eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Four more months…" He stared at the glass window with sorrow, "Four months and she would have been born."

"This doesn't mean that you can't try again," She thought a moment, "This isn't the end for you two."

Zeke didn't answer for a while. He looked blank as he spoke up again, "I know that- but how do I look her in the eyes and tell her she is gone already?"

"I don't know.. I really don't know."

* * *

She was sitting quietly, an unnatural quiet where even her breath was held in check.

An anxious Theresa was sitting next to her, watching her husband pace back and forth. Alex bit her lower lip and trembled in fear as the time passed. Justin sat on the other side of the hallway with Juliet. He was clearly struggling- sometimes getting up and pacing like Jerry. Theresa wrapped her arm around Alex and she leaned into her, resting her head on her mom's shoulders. A half-choke, half-sob from her tight throat drew Justin's eyes to Alex's face and he wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to, but he didn't. Time seemed to pass by slowly as nurses walked in and out of the room, not shedding any light on the situation even though they tried to ask.

"How is Harper?" Theresa asked quietly, "I heard you visited her."

Alex's hands twisted the handkerchief under her fingers into a tight knot, white anxiety-knuckles flexing and tensing, "They were stitching her up.. Zeke said she is stable for now, but they still have to run tests and make sure there isn't any internal bleeding."

Her face was a mixture of shock and confusion, "She is a survivor," She whispered, "Just like Max." The silence in the hallway settled back into the atmosphere again.

Juliet approached them and smiled sadly, "Im gonna go to the café… Would you guys like something?"

Agonized, Theresa and Jerry both shook their heads. Alex didn't even look at her- her eyes were somewhere else. He had caught her attention this time. Justin was rubbing his head in pain.

"Alex?" Juliet reached out to her.

"Huh?" She looked at her, confused.

"You want some coffee? Anything?"

She shook her head, "No thanks."

The blonde walked away while rest of the family sat there waiting.

Nothing was worse than the feeling of waiting for Alex. She wasn't very patient and it showed. No matter what she was doing- she had to bite her lip or clench something. Unlike Max she had never learned to wait.. The memory of him being his clumsy, funny self brought a small smile on her lips. Her dear little brother who she loved and adored was in there fighting for his life. It was so wrong because Max had never done anything bad- in general. He loved life and lived it the way it was supposed to be lived. He was the person who managed to make you laugh no matter what was going on. The way he always broke the ice by saying something so utterly un-funny was the thing Alex remembered vividly. He was happy even when life knocked him down. Her eyes welled up again as all the memories played in her mind. She was wringing the handkerchief into a twisted mess in her lap. Suddenly there was a loud thud. All three of them turned to look at Justin who had kicked the nearby chair in frustration.

Without a word he took off.

"I'll be right back." Alex muttered under her breath to her parents as she got out of the seat for the first time in hours.

Theresa stared up at her through her tear filled eyes, her hands still clenched tightly around her,"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna make sure Justin is alright. I won't stay long, I promise." She tried her best to keep her voice flat and even. Her mom bit her lip and nodded, the pain already eating away at her soft features. The lines of her face were getting more rigid by the second, her hair more stringy, and her actions more gawky and stiff instead of the fluid motions they used to be. Alex then looked at Jerry and smiled at him. He had been quiet for hours. Alex wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug one last time before she walked off to the direction Justin disappeared.

She found herself staring at a door, but without hesitation stepped inside the empty patient room. Well it wasn't exactly empty anymore.

She opened her mouth, "You shouldn't take off like that."

He turned around, slightly surprised, "You shouldn't be here."

The dark room was filled with sorrow. Alex stood in front of the blindfolds and Justin on the other side of the room- almost scared of the situation.

"I want to be here."

"Fine then," He cleared his throat, "Ironic isn't it?"

"What is?" Alex continued to stare at him, confused and concerned.

"What tears us apart, always brings us back together," He took a deep breath, "Family." She widened her eyes a little as she watched him warily, unsure if she wanted to hear what he was going to say. He took a menacing step closer. Justin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. She laid her head on his shoulder, both of them looking out in front of them, "What do we do now?" Alex mumbled to his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I realized something," He goes on, "life is too short."

Alex looked at Justin and they stare at each other.

"Justin," She warned him, "Now is not the time."

He shook his head, "Now is the perfect time."

"Don't.." A tear formed in Alex's eyes and it trickled down her cheek. Justin wiped it away with the back of his finger and rubbed her shoulder."Alex," His voice was soft, "I can't live like this anymore.. I can't live without you."

And she breaks down in his arms. Right there. On the spot. They are not tears of joy, no, they are tears of pain. Alex sobbed as the last hours of the night replayed in her mind- everything from Harper and Max to this moment. The moment he finally admitted to himself his life would never be complete without her. He knew he wasn't meant to live without her. She lowered her head and took a deep breath. Looking up into his eyes, she placed her hand on Justin's cheek and pulled him in. Alex kissed him lightly on the lips, and he closed his eyes, kissing her back softly. When she pulled away from him, he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I love you."

Meanwhile hot brown liquid hit the floor just outside of the room. She was frozen, her eyes wide open in shock. She was shaking uncontrollably as she backed away from the blindfolded window. Hysterically crying, the tears were pouring down her face. She ran as fast as she could, just blindly following arrows on signs that were supposed to point her out of there. Finally, her hands slammed against a silver bar on a door, forcing it open. She stepped out into the chilling air of the night, the sight of gray concrete and seemingly endless rows of cars filling her vision. The tears continued to pour down her face, stinging her eyes and making it hard to see. The cold air felt like a knife to her lungs, a sharp pain went through her chest every time she took in a ragged uneven breath. She tried to keep her eyes open and not allow herself to see it again- the disgusting scene she had witnessed.

Juliet sank to the ground and screamed as her heart broke into pieces.

* * *

Again, in the same hallway- the whole Russo family sat in a row. With their hands linked, they waited and waited. The door opened and immediately Theresa and Jerry looked up, but another nurse just walks out. Alex grabbed a hold of her mothers hand, understanding how hard it must be for her to watch. She gave her a thankful glance, and Alex squeezed her hand in response. Justin sat next to her, his hands crossed and eyes full of concern. His eyes light up however as the brunette next to him takes his hand into her own. Without a warning there was a loud noise. All of their heads snap up as nurses race back to the room. The only sound they could hear was the deafening sound of Max's heart machine. Justin closed his eyes in pain as he heard the noise.. He knew- he knew what was coming. Quickly, the whole family stood up and approached the glass separating them from one of their own. The monitors around him beeped and the doctors hurried as they gathered some equipment around him. Still, Max does not change his stare, his face continuing to convey the emotionless expression of before.

"Clear!"

Theresa started praying silently as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex clutched to her father who seemed to be frozen in place. Justin on the other hand was staring ahead- hoping for the best. Their mother turned her gaze to the floor unable to watch her son's body give up right before her eyes. They all watched intently as the doctors tried to save him, but he was unresponsive.

Justin looked at the monitor, the flat line still running along, and he started pounding the window in anger. This was not going to end this way. He was not going to loose his little brother. The doctors looked over at family and they warmed the paddles up one last time.

"Clear!"

The doctor shouted and once again Max's body was ravaged by the charge of the machine. Alex and Justin watched with anticipation, their eyes glued on the heart machine. Jerry started pacing again, unable to watch as Theresa held onto Alex's hand. The machine didn't move and the doctors started to back away from the bed.

"No!" Justin screamed and pounded his fist against the glass, "No!"

Jerry stopped, numb, while a tear ran down his cheek. Theresa turned around and broke down into her husbands arms.

Alex looked over at Justin in tears, who screamed at Max through the window as the doctors started to remove their gloves.

* * *

Sad.. I even got teary eyed while writing this.. Im so lame lol.

Next chapter will bring this whole accident in a new light- you will see a flashback.

Oh.. and poor Juliet- I wasnt even planning on writing her into this chapter much but I guess it was time to break her "perfect life" for good.

PS. I was listening to _Demi Lovatos - Skyscraper_ while writing this :) on replay! totally fits. BUT I shall warn you- if you listen to it while reading.. TISSUES NEEDED.

Anywaaaay cakes and muffins thanks for ya love! and reviews! and alerts! :)

Hopefully this chapter didnt dissapoint!

_- Aly_


	28. Chapter 28

_Max's eyes slowly began to close. He was somewhere between life and death, trying to decide which way to go. The lights around him were fading and his breathing slowing down. The whispers around him wouldn't leave him alone,_

_"I'm sorry I brought it up." Her voice was insisting, "I didn't mean to upset you Max."_

Justin closed his eyes as Alex took his hand and stared ahead, bravely, but still dreading the moment they would officially declare him dead and gone.

"_Why would you say something like that?" He had been staring at the road with intense look on his face, "They are my family! Stop it!"_

Alex held her other hand against the window, as if touching Max through the glass- in the distance the heart machine was still running the flat line as the doctors were stepping away.

"_You don't think I know that! You think I've never noticed?" He was starting to sound angry, "You're not the one who lived with them for years- You don't know anything Harper!" _

"_Maybe I don't!" She had screamed back which was unusual for her. She was usually the one who stayed calm and collected- even when things went bad, "But what I do know is that.. After thinking about this for what feels like eternity, it's right. I can't help it, but as much as I act like I don't like the idea of them being.. Like.. That- the more I feel like I'm betraying my closest friends. Love happens.. We can't change that Max and all saying is that I hope you will be one of those people who will stay by me and them when it all comes out because it's bound to come out. They are our family.. Nothing else should matter."_

_Still upset, shocked and more importantly disgusted with what she had asked to do for her, he threw a long glance at her, "Harper! Stop-" _

Suddenly the whole hallway silenced. Like there was this moment of euphony which settled around the whole Russo family as they waited for the worst. Tears and silent sobs were gone and they just waited, still, unable to move because they feared their tiny bit of hope would disappear.

_Screech. Then bam and then crash. _

"_They are our family.. Nothing else should matter."_

_Reality and visions mixed together as everything turned slower and slower. _

_"Open your eyes, Max." A quiet voice ran in his mind._

_"Why?" _

_"Because the pain is right in front of you."_

What they have been waiting for happens. A voice, but not the voice they expected. Both Alex and Justin, dumbfounded raised their heads in disbelief. In the distance

the line which had been in a solitary straight line changed as it jumped, and jumped again and again. Even Jerry and Theresa moved to the glass and stared intensely as the doctors made their way back over to Max. His heart monitor was beeping again, and they were fussing over him to find the answers. After much deliberation, they stepped away and turned to look at the desperate family behind the glass. With a simple gesture, the doctor nodded at them. He was Alive.

* * *

Alex didn't remember what she had done first. Did she cry in relief or cling to Justin for support, but what happened right there in front of them..

She had felt that before. That tiny tingly feeling in her gut whenever something unreal happened. Magic.

A small smile curved on her lips as she thought about the absurdity of her thoughts,

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked curiously.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed, "How much we could have lost."

"But we didn't," He was quick to reply, "I guess we are the lucky ones…"

His gaze turned towards Zeke who was asleep on the waiting room benches. They really had only time to kill as they waited for news on their brother and friend. Alex had even managed to force her parents to go and get something to eat which she was proud of. They were both a worried mess and of course it was understandable that they didn't want to leave their son's side right now. Confusion settled in next as she looked at Justin's hand. His wedding ring was still there, but Juliet wasn't, "Justin where is Juliet?"

He paused and looked as confused, "I don't know.."

"Didn't she come back?"

"I guess she is with Harper." He convinced himself.

A momentary beat passed and Alex spoke up again, "Didn't Zeke say visitors weren't allowed yet?"

Justin rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to get me worried?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, "I would never do that."

He glanced at her before getting up, "I'm gonna go and call her."

Shyly, she stopped him by taking his hand, "Wait." He looked at her and sighed, "Please don't go.. I don't want to be alone right now. I'm sure she will call you soon. She probably went to pick up Emma.." He didn't have to look twice at her pleading eyes and he gladly sat back down. Alex leaned back against the bench and allowed her head rest on his shoulder. She leaned against him, turning her face into his neck and let out a big breath of relief, "So, just to avoid confusion..."

"Hm?" he prompted.

"Did we _'make up' _earlier?" She looked up at him.

"This could be a huge mistake," Justin said, catching his breath. "But I think we both know it isn't. I realized- Well I've started to realize this is who I am and it's still hard to accept the fact that I love you.. more than I should, but I can't live in a lie anymore. Even when it's painful and I feel like a awful person."

"You're not a awful person," She smiled at him and tried to hold onto that carefree voice that told her to take risks and speak what she felt. "We are just.. different."

His heart sank a little as he realized when he would go home after this whole ordeal his whole life would change, "It's still hard.. Well.. You know, to comprehend this. As stupid as this may sound I just need time to really understand everything."

Alex understood this would always be harder for him. Justin was the one who did everything right when he was growing up. He never broke the rules or acted out. So of course he needed time which she was ready to give to him, "Maybe we can cross that bridge together when we come to it?"

He nudged her chin up to face him and smiled, "Yeah. That sounds... good."

She looked back up into his eyes and smiled, but he pulled back when she

leaned to kiss him. Alex looked confused by his reaction.

"Zeke," Justin whispered and motioned towards the corner where he slept, "There is actually something I wanted to ask you."

She glanced down, looking at her fingers against the cotton of his changed t-shirt, "What?"

"I was thinking.. maybe... We should set some ground rules?"

"What kind of ground rules?" Her beautiful face scrunched up.

Justin took her hand and rubbed her slim fingers before putting her hand away, "Let's keep this... minimal until I've talked with Juliet."

"By minimal you mean...?" The look on his face was enough for Alex and soon heat flooded her face as she looked down, "No intimate touching.. I get it."

"I'm sorry." His arms loosened, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No?" She joked lightly, "This is not uncomfortable at all..."

"Sorry." he repeated, drawing out the word and holding her close again, putting her face against his shoulder. Justin rubbed his hand over Alex's hair and she hid her face in his shoulder, too afraid to pull out of his protective hold and face reality.

"Justin?" Both of their heads snapped up as they faced the person in front of them.

Justin got up and hugged Matt. Soon as they separated questions filled both of their minds.

"What are we dealing with?" It was a quick and straightforward question from Justin.

Matt sighed heavily, "I'm going to be honest with you guys because you're like my family and.. Well… it's not good I'm afraid." Nervous, Alex buried her head in her hands as she waited for him to continue, "Max had sustained severe injuries and first we had to perform surgery on him. He had a collapsed lung and while we inserted a tube to re-inflate the lung his heart stopped. We did manage to bring him back, but while stitching him up we discovered another problem," Matt tried to keep calm and read the patient files through, "The impact and the subsequent ejection from the vehicle caused his brain to swell. The only thing we could do is place him into an induced coma and give the brain a chance to repair itself, and hope the swelling comes down. At this point, we will just have to wait and see what are exactly the full extent of his injuries."

Justin sat back down and dropped his gaze on the floor, "Are his levels up?"

She finally raised her head and looked at Justin, "What does that mean?"

"Brain damage- umm we measure the blood levels and this way watch how well is he adapting to the procedure," Matt explained while her brother stayed quiet, "In Max's case brain damage is a real possibility."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Justin wrapped his arm around her protectively and kissed her on the top of her head. He kept whispering how everything would be alright while she was shaking like a leaf, "Tell us what we have to do.. how can we help him?"

Sincerely worried for their whole family the doctor looked at Alex and then at Justin, "Like Justin already knows the best way to help is talk to your brother. Studies have shown that patients in comas have sometimes awoken with a memory of what people have said to them during their time asleep, but right now he needs time. Time to heal and frankly it would take an miracle for him to wakeup anytime soon."

Matt smiled at them encouragingly and Justin thanked him for everything.

"You want me to talk to your parents?"

"No it's fine," He shook his head sadly, "I think I can explain everything to them by myself." He got up once more to pat his friend on the back and thanked him again for the support he had given. Matt left the room and Justin turned around to look at his fragile sister. Alex opened her eyes and sniffled, "Mom and dad are not going to make through this."

"Yes they will," He kneeled down in front of her, "They know Max will get better. As long as we believe in that- it will happen."

She nodded, taking his hand and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, "What if he never wakes up?"

"Alex…"

"But there is a chance isn't there?" She stared into his eyes intensely, "If only.."

He stared back, questioning what she was her eyes widened in realization and hope had found her way back to her, "Miracle… I can't believe I didn't remember this before."

"What?"

Almost knocking Justin on to the floor she stood up abruptly and paced around, "Oh my God- I can't believe I almost missed this! "

Concerned Justin grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "Alex.. calm down."

She squealed in delight, "Emma can fix this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Magic," Alex explained, "She can wake him up."

"Are you insane?" He protested, "We can't break the rules. Magic shouldn't be used like this and it could do some serious damage. Besides Emma isn't ready to do something like that. She doesn't even understand magic."

"We have to try Justin," She pleaded, "We have to do this for mom, dad and most importantly Max."

He couldn't deny it. She was right, but another doubt settled in his mind, "What about Juliet? She will never let me use Emma for magic."

"She will if she loves you."

Justin frowned, but eventually nodded, "How do you want to do this?"

* * *

Harper fiddled with the hospital bracelet around her wrist as she gathered her thoughts.

Zeke was talking, but she barely registered what he was saying as she breathed in and out.

"Can I come in?" Alex peeked inside the hospital room. Harper first looked at Zeke, momentarily awakened from her trance, and smiled at him. He smiled back and yawned. She sighed at him, "Go and get some rest."

"You sure?" He sounded beyond concerned.

"I'm in the safest place right now.. and I'm feeling ok."

He smiled, relieved that she was starting to sound like herself, "Call a nurse if you feel any pain at all, alright?"

Harper nodded and looked at Alex who waited behind them.

"I'll give you two some space." He said and looked back at Harper, "I love you."

"I love you too." Zeke stepped away from the bed and nodded goodbye to Alex. She nodded back as he made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harper watched him leave and then went back to being silent. Unable to stand the tension between them, Alex made her way over to her bed, pulling a chair up next to it and sitting down. She stared ahead, not looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked quietly."Fine." She was still avoiding her gaze. Her face was a puzzle of black and blue disjointed pieces, the bruises reaching every section of her face.

"Mom and dad asked me to say hi for them," She tried to keep herself together, "They are with Max, but they will come here later to check up on you if that's okay?"

"I guess it is." The redhead closed her eyes painfully, "How is he?"

Becoming upset, Alex's eyes welled with tears, "He is asleep, but will wakeup soon. He just needs time to come back to us," Sniffling a little, she continued, "I know this is not the time or place to ask, but do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, I really don't," Harper sighed heavily, "What's the use anyway."

The room fell silent again, the only sound being their own breathing.

"I'm so sorry Harper."

Harper turned her head and looked at her with hurt and pain in her eyes, "I feel.. I don't know how I feel." She thought aloud as tears welled in her eyes, "Zeke didn't have to tell me- I knew soon as I woke up. She was gone. I just keep thinking about what she would have looked like."

Alex lowered her eyes and says nothing at first, but manages to find the words, "She would have had your gorgeous red hair. Probably Zeke's eyes.. A voice pure and sweet like honey." Harper closed her eyes as she went on. A tear rolled down her cheek, "She would have had your brilliance and creativity. She would have been a fighter…like her mom." Alex lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. She looked at her sadly, a half hearted smile on her lips that disappears just as quickly as it came.

Harper continued to stare ahead, blinking, letting the pain and sorrow consume her once and for all. She sobbed a little to herself and mashed her lips together as an effort to keep her sobs inside her. With concern in her eyes, Alex took her hand. Harper looked up, tears welling. Her childhood friend gave her sad look and motioned with her hands for her to move over. She did, and Alex slipped into the bed with her, wrapping her up in a protective hug. Harper began to cry in her arms, and Alex held back her own tears as she allowed her friend to grief for her loss.

* * *

Justin stepped out of his car and tiredly made his way towards the familiar house. He really didn't like the fact that he had to leave the hospital, but for his family's sake he was willing to do everything. Hesitantly he knocked the door and waited for an answer. A moment later the door opened and the brunette lady, her wavy hair flowing down her back, eyed Justin curiously, as if to sum up why was he standing in front of her, "Justin?"

"Hey Amber," He tried to stay calm, "I'm sorry to barge in like this, without even calling, but I'm sure Juliet already told you…"

The woman nodded, "Yeah sure.. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thanks," Justin smiled back, and looked over Amber's shoulder, "So.. Could you go and get my girls?"

Her eyes light up again in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He didn't understand her reaction, and looked at her with perplexed eyes, waiting for an explanation.

"Juliet picked up Emma hours ago," She looked at him curiously, "I thought you knew."

"Oh…" Justin felt overwhelmed as the mixed emotions ran through him, "Did she say where they were going?"

"She took her bag and they left in a hurry," Amber shrugged, "I thought they were coming to the hospital, but Juliet seemed really quiet and didn't exactly say anything."

They exchanged concerned looks before Justin nodded, "I'm sure I just missed her- Anyway thanks for everything."

She didn't completely buy his confident act and watched the puzzled man leave, "I'm sure she is at home if she isn't at the hospital!" She yelled after him before closing the door. Confused and worried Justin paced back to his car and pulled his cell phone out.

He tried to call her, but her phone was closed. Now, even more confused he opened his car door and drove away. She was probably at home and her phone's battery was dead. There was nothing more to it.. He kept telling that to himself, even though he couldn't wipe the concern from his eyes.

Justin got home after a ten minute drive. He climbed out of his car and walked inside.

As soon as he opened the door, he sensed that something was different.

"Juliet?" He found himself in the living room.

No one answered. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Empty.

"Juliet? Emma?" He kept shouting their names as he made his way towards their master bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that the closet. It was open and were messy piles of her clothes on the floor. Then it hits him- she had been in a hurry.

Without thinking about it, desperate Justin ran out of the room.

"Emma?" He was starting to sound frantic.

He rushed inside the little girls room and switched the light on. His eyes widened in shock as he took in what he was seeing.

Her adorable outfits where thrown on the floor and her small backpack was gone from the corner. Justin turned around and looked at her bed. The most precious thing for her- the monkey she had slept with since Alex had given it to her wasn't there.

He walked among the mess and stumbled onto a picture of him and his daughter. The frame was broken and a horrible feeling washed over Justin.

He backed away from the room with the picture on his hand and ended up in the kitchen.

Panicking, he tried to call her again, but no answer.

_Justin stumbled into the hospital with a massive headache. _

_He was still probably drunk, but he needed to be somewhere where he could forget what she tasted like. _

_They had kissed each other twenty eight minutes ago. He wanted to escape and forget what she tasted like, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't. _

_Not one person he had kissed, ever- had made him feel like that. _

_There was this pure animalistic drive between them- No. No. No it was a mistake. A big, huge mistake._

_He chuckled to himself as he leaned against the hospital wall for support. He needed to catch some breath before stepping into the hospital room. Justin wasn't even supposed to be there, but being an intern at the very same hospital it was allowed._

_With quiet steps he entered the room. Juliet was holding the tiny baby in her arms and looked amazed by her. _

"_Hi," She mouthed to him sweetly, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" _

_Justin stepped closer to the bed and looked at the peaceful baby._

"_She is," He whispered back, "Just like her mother."_

_Proud, Juliet smiled and returned her gaze to the baby. Something unsettling filled her nose and she pulled back a bit from him. She shot a disproval look towards him and rolled her eyes, "Where have you been?"_

"_I was.. Umm.." He scratched his head, "With Alex."_

_The name of his sister always made her grimace in some way. Extremely hurt by this Juliet found herself being frustrated, "Of course you were. Whenever there is booze- there is Alex."_

"_Don't start this again." He said harshly- even though he didn't intend to, maybe it was the booze talking. _

_She shook her head, "If you want this to work then-"_

"_Juliet," He cut her off, "It was just one last moment between us.. Just being us."_

"_That's what I'm worried about." She bit her lip as she kept her eyes on the little girl._

_Justin took her hand, "I promise you. I will never hurt either one of you. You and Emma are my life. I'd die before hurting you."_

_She squeezed his and nodded back. She trusted him. Even though he didn't trust himself._

Justin opened his eyes as the memory faded. He looked around the quiet, dark house and dropped to his knees. They were gone.

* * *

Sorry for this long chapter haha.. I hope some of you made through it and managed to read it without falling asleep..I could go on and on about how inspired I am when I write and listen to music.. some songs just hit the core and I can't stop (as you can see...)

I guess everything is going kind of in the wrong direction for Justin and Alex.. but I can tell you- After 40-50 chapters or so a sequel will be started! I just decided this :) I have this nice little book where i kind of have every chapter designed plot wise and I know how this story is going to end.. and where does the sequel pick up! but thats in the future so lets focus on this one first!

I cant thank anybody enough for the support this fic has received. Im amazed by my readers everyday as the reviews, alerts etc pour in :)

Thanks lots and lots! You have no idea how much I appreciate everything. I read every review and Im overwhelmed when people tell me I can write bc Im not even from US or UK lol... english is not my mother language so if there has been mistakes it's because of that!

Anyways lots of kisses :)


	29. Chapter 29

Alex walked towards the door- before opening the door she looked back at him, confused and unsure. Another knock interrupted her deep thoughts, "I'm coming." She yelled irritably as she reached for the doorknob. She glanced through the peephole and what she saw made her curse under her breath, "Shit." With a sigh, she opened the door. Awkwardly with a toss of her head she smiled, "What's up Nate?"

Nathan was standing there holding up a takeout bag with a smile on his face, "You want some Chinese?"

"I was actually going to bed soon," Alex mumbled fast, "Going back and forth to the hospital isn't much of a treat."

"Oh right, I didn't realize that.. I shouldn't have bothered you this late," He rubbed his neck, "So.. How is he?"

"The same.. Not exactly talking or moving, but he is stable," She explained quickly and then sighed, "The doctors are staying positive, but he just haves to wake up first."

Nathan nodded and watched her, unsure of what to say. Meanwhile she couldn't help, but to turn her gaze towards him. Her eyes were preoccupied with Justin who sat on her couch. His head was down and he didn't even seem to care who was at the door. He was too buried in his thoughts.

"Alex?" A worried look etched across Nathan's face, "What are you looking at?"

She hesitated and pulled the door even closer to her own body, leaving him completely out in the hallway, "It's nothing."

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep then," He sighed, "I'll talk to you later."

Alex offered him a sad smiled, "I'm sorry about bailing on you, but I just.. can't."

"No, it's alright," Nathan went on, "I totally get it-besides now I just have more food for myself right?" She grinned back at him and laughed softly before saying her goodbyes.

Slowly, but determinately Alex approached him. Kneeling in front of him, she just stared at him for awhile. He said nothing, barely looking at her.

Finally she spoke, there was a worried edge to her voice, "Hey… where are you?"

It seemed like he had been alone with his thoughts for days and he was reaching the breaking point any second now. She reached her hand up to Justin's cheek and held it there. He closed his eyes at her touch and frowned. They had basically locked themselves in her home after the disaster Justin found at his house. He had kept for himself the entire time and she on the other hand tried to look after him while he kept calling Juliet every other minute. The situation in front of them was impossible- there was so much that needed to be done, but they simply couldn't do anything.

Alex waited anxiously for him to speak, "I'm sorry Alex… I… uh…"Justin looked pained, even with closed eyes.

"No… it's ok.. just come back to me," She tried to smile, "I'm still here.. I'm here for you." He opened his eyes and stared down at his sister, but the look he had when he left the hospital, the hope and the strength, had evaporated from his eyes.

Alex breathed out sharply and he stared down at her, "It's been almost two days," Justin looked into her eyes, "What am I supposed to do? She isn't picking up her phone- I've called everyone she knows and nobody has any clue of what's going on. It's like they disappeared into thin air."

"I'm sure there is a good explanation," Alex swallowed nervously, "Maybe.. She just needs time to process what happened to Harper and Max."

"It's not that," He shook his head, "If she needed time to think she wouldn't have taken Emma. Not like that- Something is wrong."

She took his hands and tried to stay optimistic, "Justin if there was an accident we would know-"

"I should go out and look for them." Justin pushed her hands away and got up, but she took his wrist and pulled him back with every strength she had.

"You've been out looking for them already. It's no use!"

"I know that okay?" His eyes collided with hers as the passion and need flowing between their bodies echoed in each other's eyes. He took another deep breath then looked up at Alex with pained eyes, knowing what he had to say but not knowing how to say it, "I just.. feel helpless."

His eyes bore into hers with great intensity and they stared at each other, breathing heavily, "Listen to me," She murmured softly, tugging him closer to her, "They are fine. You would know if something happened to Emma," Her hand traveled over his heart, "In here." Alex smiled to herself, before dragging her eyes away and up to meet his eyes. Justin leaned in then, fingers tracing her cheek for a moment, taking in her scent. A familiar sensation went through her body, making her breathing quicken as he planted a soft, slow kiss on her cheek. He pulled back a little, closed his eyes to remember this moment, and retreated. She looked into his eyes, filled with confliction and desire, but he smiled at her, "Thank you." He wrapped her in his embrace.

Justin sighed and rested his forehead against her, feeling her quiver slightly along his body.

Alex palmed his face bringing their gazes level, "For what?"

"Everything." He smiled slightly and as a way to block this whole mess, "It's funny how things turn out.."

She smiled gently at his words, her eyes shining, "What are you talking about?"

"You've managed to turn me into the neurotic one."

Her eyebrows raised and smile broadened, "Really? You?" Alex stepped back and put her hands on her hips, "The guy who almost lost his mind when one of his dolls went missing?"

"It was a collectible!" Justin's eyes widened in a childlike manner, "And not a doll!"

She rolled her eyes as an answer before laughing, "Some things never change with us huh?"

"Maybe…" He shrugged, uncertainly, not quite sure how to word it, "But I'm glad some things do change."

Alex couldn't help the smug smile curling her lips, "I'm glad about that too."

"Good." He said cupping her flushed cheeks and smiled, but soon the vibrant smile faded as the moment of happiness felt so wrong. He felt guilty of feeling like this when his family was well... missing.

"Hey," Her voice was huskier that normal and the air became charged, "Juliet is going to call you soon and everything will be fine."

Alex cupped his cheek, gently running a thumb across the hard line of his jaw. Her touch seemed to wipe all the anger from his body as they sat there just gazing at each other, "Have you thought about Juliet's parents?"

Justin shook his head, "Juliet wouldn't have gone to them. They haven't talked in years for god's sakes.. They are not a part of our lives anymore."

"But there is always a chance."

"No," He shook his head again, this time jerkily, "She wouldn't go to them."

A lump formed in Alex's throat, "What if she knows…" She cut off her words, shook her head.

She kicked herself inside for saying it, but they both knew they were thinking about it.

* * *

"Is dad at work?" Alex barely whispered.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

Theresa fidgeted a little, trying to find more a comfortable position in the hospital's low budget chair, "He had to," She was watching Max and rubbing his hand, "Somebody has to keep the substation going."

Alex, who sat next to her mom sighed as she looked into his closed eyes, "He looks so peaceful," She glanced at Theresa, "It's hard to imagine he is suffering." Theresa gave her a sad smile as she realized nothing had changed. The monitors were still bouncing in their green heartbeat line, showing that Max was still here, just not with her, "That thought kills me."

Alex squeezed her mothers other hand for support and sighed again.

It seemed like this was all she did these days. Usually she sat there watching her little brother for hours before going to home and watching her big brother in his misery. As much as she disliked to refer Justin as her brother these past three days had been more about their family than them in general. It wasn't the time or the place to turn their backs on the one thing that mattered the most. Their family.

"Justin told me he should be waking up soon," She tried to think of something to say, "Or at least from his experience."

Theresa nodded, "Is he talking to the doctors again?"

She didn't even have to say anything. Of course Justin had hunted down everybody who was involved with Max's care. He couldn't just sit there and hope for the best. He needed papers and tests- evidence, for his condition. It had been sad to watch him stumble with all of this and at the same time Juliet was tormenting his mind. Alex couldn't help it. She felt frustrated and angry. Nobody with working brains would have abandoned them like that, but Juliet.. Alex grimaced. They had taken her in and given her their support- well she hadn't, but the rest of her family had when her bloodsucking family had basically thrown her out of their community or whatever they called it. What made her even more angry was the way she had forgotten about Harper. Harper lost her child! And she was the bad friend? God she couldn't understand the world sometimes.

"Alex."

Her mom's voice snapped her out of her rant.

"Is Juliet with Emma again?"

Yep.. they had even lied about that. Of course they had to. There was no way they would cause more worry when there was enough, almost suffocating them, "Yeah.. I guess she is." Her answer was always the same because frankly she didn't know what else to say to her. She had tried to- begged for Justin to go to their dad and find a way to use magic as an answer, but Justin didn't want to move the focus out of Max to him. It was always Max who got the short end of the stick and that was not going to happen this time. Alex was just worried about what would happen if Juliet didn't turn up with Emma soon. The door cracked opened and Justin stepped in. He hugged their mom first before joining them on the other side of the bed. He smiled at Alex awkwardly and she reached over and grabbed his free hands with hers. The four of them were joined by their hands now. Theresa and Alex with Justin stand on either side of Max quietly, watching him as he slept and praying silently for him to wake up

* * *

Alex and Justin stepped out Max's room and stood in the hallway. She could tell he was getting nervous by the second.

They stood in silence for a moment, but she took in a shaky breath and began, "Justin you need to do something."

"About what?"

"Juliet," Alex said bluntly, "Let's face it- She has your daughter. What if she did this on purpose?"

"She wouldn't." He insisted quietly.

"Look," She said calmly, "Worst case scenario you will never see Emma again."

"_What_!" Justin stared at her like she was crazy, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Alex stared at him, as though frightened. After a long moment, she spoke, "I'm just saying.. She could have taken her on purpose."

"_What_!" He still seemed out of it.

"Oh come on," She stared him down this time, "Juliet is shady- She could have just realized this was her way out and she took it. I think you should talk to the police."

"_What_!" Justin seemed to be stuck on that one word as he listened his sister babble on and on about silly secret theories, "Alex she didn't take Emma."

"What are you getting at?" She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her.

Then, he sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "I don't know," After a moment of thought he continued, "But I do know she wouldn't just take off with our daughter."

"She has already done that."

"No, she hasn't."

"Yes, she has."

"You're impossible," Justin glared at her for a moment, "Juliet didn't take Emma- they are missing okay? And what's with this negativity suddenly? Last night you were sure about this being a huge misunderstanding."

"I'm hoping that for you," Alex looked at him, eyes pleading, "but I don't want you to lose her." She placed a hand on his arm, "It's been three almost three days.. We need to find Emma before it's too late for all of us and most importantly Max."

* * *

She was walking down the corridor, nervous look on her face as she approached her room. Alex knew she had been too harsh on Justin, but still there was no way in hell she would watch by as Juliet destroyed his life. It irritated her, but she couldn't do anything except let it go and trust Justin.

"Alex?"

Alex was snapped out of her daze as she heard Harpers voice. She looked over at her and sighed, lowering her eyes a little as she took in her fragile appearance. There was a reason why she had gone to Harper and as much as it hurt her, she still had to straighten things out. Harper sat herself up in the bed and looked over at Alex. She smiled and beckoned her to sit beside her on the bed,"Trust you to leave it until my last day in here to come and visit me."

Alex snapped her head up and looked at Harper with a little alarm in her eyes.

"You didn't know I was getting out of here today?"

She shook her head, "Already?"

"Yeah well.. I really don't have much healing to do," She pursed her lips, looking a bit miffed, "… physically."

"Are you sure?" The brunette gasped, expressive eyes getting wide with worry, "I mean I could ask Justin to talk to the doctors and-"

Harper took her hand and squeezed it, "I'm more than happy to leave. I can't stand this place anymore." She cleared her throat discreetly, "My body will heal. And the best news is, I can still have children."

Alex smiled sadly.

A concerned look crossed her friends face, "Max hasn't woken up?"

"No he hasn't," She pursed her lips thoughtfully and finally shrugged, "Justin believes he will wakeup soon and I trust him.." She gave a slight, awkward smile, "He is a doctor after all." Shortly after Alex had mentioned his name Harper stiffened. Like it was somehow almost painful to think about him because he was part of Alex's life now in a different way.

"Sorry." Alex finally broke the silence with a mumble.

"For what?" Harper asked, genuinely. She turned to her, frowning.

"It's just…"

Harper held her hand up, "My baby is gone. And I get that now, I really do. I have to deal with it, but I can't do that if everybody around me breaks down whenever I bring the subject up. For a moment even I gave up, but I knew I had to pull through for you guys and Zeke. I wasn't the only one who lost something."

Alex bit her lower lip and dropped her head, the guilt weighing heavily on her conscience. She took a deep breath and looked down at her fragile hand in hers and closed her eyes in pain, "I need to ask something."

"Ask me then."

She settled herself on the edge of the bed, so that she could look at Alex.

Alex closed her eyes to compose herself and opened them again slowly, a determined look in her eyes, "Did you tell Juliet?"

Harper looked at her unknowingly, "About what?"

"About.." She didn't want to go there, but she knew she had to, "Me and Justin."

"No." She mumbled, a flush warming her face, "Why do you ask?"

"She's kind of missing," Alex said quietly. "And so is Emma."

Harper gaped at her, "What? What do you mean _kind of _missing?"

"Justin can't reach her over the phone and she was last seen on Tuesday picking up Emma." It suddenly makes sense in her head. Harper had wondered why Juliet hadn't visited her and figured she was more concerned about Max because Justin was her husband after all.

"You think she knows?"

"I don't know," Alex buried herself in her hands, "but I still feel like this is my fault."

"Alex…"

"No, Harper," She looked at her, "You know it too. It all starts and ends with me."

Harper leaned back thoughtfully, "What is Justin going to do?"

"I wish I knew," Alex's eyes fall at the sound of herself saying those words, "I just know… everything is going to change."

* * *

Justin didn't want to do this. He dreaded this, but what Alex had said had hit his core.

He and his shabby appearance caught a few glances, but he continued determinately his walk. He stopped a few steps later and pulled out his cell phone. Agitated, he dialed her number once more. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he heard the same voice message. Soon as the beep rang he stated what he had been holding back, "Juliet I know you're going to get this and… I'm hoping… begging you to call me. I need to know that you and Emma are alright. I don't care what is it that made this happen- just call me okay? Send me a message! Something!" He took a deep breath when his voice calmed down, "I will do anything in my power to find you and Emma. I'm not going to sleep, eat or even fucking breathe until I have my daughter back," Surprised by his own words, he swallowed and continued, "Just.. Call me okay? Please. I'm begging you. If you get this. Call me."

Torn by his feelings he closed his phone and looked up at the building in front of him.

Justin nodded to himself confidently and walked through the large glass doors into a room filled with people shuffling about, papers in hand. In front of him was a single concierge desk with young officer behind it. The police officer looked up and waited him to spill it out, "Can I help you sir?"

"I'd like to.." He struggled with the words, "I'd like to file an missing persons report." Justin swallowed in fear as the whole situation sank in.

* * *

"_I'm not going to sleep, eat or even fucking breathe until I have my daughter back.. Just.. Call me okay? Please. I'm begging you. If you get this. Call me."_ She blinked a few times after hearing the message he head left her, but soon enough found herself just as angry as before and placed the phone on the nearby table with a loud thud. Familiar footsteps walked closer to her, but stopped at the edge of the couch she was sitting on. The exquisite white leather couch was probably the only comfort she had right now- well it wasn't exactly true...

"Another one?"

Juliet looked up at him, her eyes piercing, "Yeah.. But like you said," He had never imagined he would see her angelic face like that- so mischievous, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

His smug smile glowed, "I told you this would happen eventually."

Her eyes flashed at him dangerously. She chose to ignore him with a clenching of teeth. He held his hands back in amusement and took the glass from in front of her. He made his way to the fancy mini bar and poured her another glass of wine before returning it on the table. She sat straight up from the comfort of the couch and glanced at him, her voice was tense, "You aren't letting us stay here out of the kindness of your heart now are you? " She hissed vehemently, "What do you want?"

"You should be asking that same question from yourself," His calm voice held the barest hint of a challenge, "But me.. I don't need to do that because we already know what I want, kitten." Dylan simply brushed past her, "Let me know when you're ready to talk."

* * *

And you thought he was gone.. NOPE. The leech of this story is back.

Speculation.. Speculation.. but yeah Im gonna explain what the fudge happened to nice-ish Dylan and his dream house by the lake lol.

Oh and because this character is kind of all over the place in this story I added **his photo** on my profile.. check it out if you want to... Its what I picture him to look like if you picture him differently- fine no problem.

OH and people have been probably thinking like how old are my characters excatly? Well Id say Justin was 25 along with Juliet and Dylan. Alex goes a couple of years younger meaning 23(23,5) or so. Doesnt really matter, but whatever..

anyway! Im gonna stop blaabbing and ill let you just move on already lol!

_- Aly_


	30. Chapter 30

_Long time no see! _

* * *

"Let me get this straight," The officer sat behind his desk and sighed, "Your daughter and wife have been missing for over two days, but you came to report this now?"

Justin had opted to bite his lip in an effort to remain calm, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Still doubtful, the older man wrote something on his computer, but quickly glanced back at him, "Wait a second," It looked like he was examining his face, "You're the guy from the papers right? The doctor who saved the mayor?"

Suddenly he felt like punching the guy because of the frustration building inside of him, but he was smart enough to give up on the idea of punching a cop. That wouldn't have really helped his case. The thing was- it bothered Justin when people recognized him for saving someone who he was basically forced to safe. Not that he didn't want to. He just felt like all of this attention was thrown at him and now it was proving to be more of a burden than a blessing, "Yes. I'm the guy from the papers, but that doesn't really matter when my wife and daughter are missing!"

The police officer shook his head, "You do realize that there is a possibility that your recent exposure could have driven someone to do this."

"I'm very aware of that sir," He took a deep breath, "I just need you to find them."

"I am going to send our report to the missing persons unit and they will get back to you soon as possible," The police officer explained and wrote something again on his computer, "They will call you and I suggest you to stay close to home because they will want to interview you and everybody close to your family."

Justin nodded and stood up, "Whatever it takes I'm ready to do it. I need my family back. I have nothing to hide."

"That's good to know."

* * *

Juliet stopped herself at first, but the curiosity in her mind wouldn't stop her. She made a disapproving sound to remind herself that this was Dylan for Gods sakes. He loved to watch her squirm, "Wait a second."

He spun around and simply looked at her.

Her brows had furrowed and made her look even more determined, "What did you mean?- earlier when you said that you knew this would happen eventually."

She was almost hoping he knew. She needed someone to yell at and open up to, this whole.. Disturbing.. Mess was tormenting her in ways she had never expected. First Juliet just felt numb as she drove away from the hospital. Then the anger came and she realized she needed to get Emma. She wanted her far away as possible from him and soon she found herself calling someone she didn't even trust. Everything hadn't really clicked in her mind yet, but the blur was starting to fade. Alex had stolen him. This was all Alex- this is why she came. Juliet out of all people knew what she was capable of. She had returned in hopes to destroy their family and now she had done that. This was never going to fixed, the damage she had managed to make during this short period of time was mind blowing. No way in hell was she was ever going back. They would never hurt her or Emma and that was guaranteed.

"Nothing special really," Dylan said lamely. "I mean come on- We all knew he wasn't good enough for you."

They stood in silence again, for longer this time. He wasn't sure if he should be moving or asking why she was silent. But after a while he closed the distance between them, "It's something big isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"What makes a housewife like you run off with her child in the middle of the night?" He narrowed his eyes, "He must have fucked up really badly."

Juliet laughed, "You could say that."

"Then what is it?" Dylan looked serious, gaze directly on her, "What the hell did he do?"

Her face had scrunched in disgust and tears had formed in her eyes, "He-" She choked up as a thought of them together passed her mind, "He has someone else."

He looked at her like she was crazy. If she hadn't looked so upset he probably would have bursted out laughing at the thought of Justin '_The perfect' _Russo cheating. It was pure absurdity, "No way." It was the only thing he managed to say as Juliet turned her back on him as she wiped the tears away.

Dylan walked even closer to her and scratched his head in utter confusion, "Maybe it was a misunderstanding…" He went on, "This is Justin we are talking about. He can't even say the word sex without looking like a embarrassed little prick."

She turned to look at him and shot a dirty look, "This is not funny."

"I'm not saying it's funny. I'm saying it's impossible."

"I saw everything Dylan! It was very clear, believe me."

"Sorry," He tried to sound sincere, "I didn't mean to doubt you, but.."

"But- nothing!" Juliet growled, "It's over."

Dylan considered her for a moment, or at least stared at her lips for a few more seconds. He wasn't entirely sure why, "Doesn't look like he agrees."

"I'm not ready to talk about it," She tried to act casual, as if all was good, "At least not with him."

"Good to know after all these years you can lean on me," He smiled slowly, a predatory glint in his eyes, "I have to admit though that I was a bit surprised to see you behind my door."

"I only came because I thought you weren't alone. I was told that you were engaged, but I'm guessing you messed that up didn't you?" She glared at him, self-righteous dignity renewing her irritation, "Should have known. You could never settle down."

"Surprisingly, I realized it was a big mistake. She wouldn't be happy with me," He responded, turning his eyes back to her. "Best decision off my life."

"How come?"

Dylan shot her droll look. "It's not like I'm alone."

"Where are you going with this?" Juliet looked concerned now.

He cornered her and stepped forward, "What I'm saying is that, it's not like Justin was the only one who broke his vows."

Startled, Juliet stopped, frowning at him, "Nothing happened."

He snorted, "Sure, keep saying that to yourself if it makes you feel better."

* * *

"You did what?" Alex sounded noticeably concerned.

He wasnt exactly sure what he had done himself, but knew it was the right thing to do, "I told the cops. I can't know for sure that she just took off Alex! They could be in serious trouble and if something happens I will never forgive myself."

Her beautiful face suddenly became grave and deadly serious, "You do realize you just invated people- professional, trained people to digg through your life and make a mess out of it. People will be all over this and if they find out-"

"They wont." Justin snapped, still serious as he looked her in the eye, "Neither of us will say anything and nobody will know okay?" He took a couple steps back and sat on Alex's living room sofa, "I need you to..." He trailed off, his whole life was a mess. Not knowing where his little girl was too painful to think about and he didnt even want to think about other options than bringing her home, hopefully soon. Still in the middle of all of this he couldn't control the emtions he had for her. His heart hammered inside his chest when she even looked at him.

"What is it?" She kneeled down infront of him, looking at him with concern, "I'll do anything for you."

"I need you." Justin mumbled and let out a small breath, clenching his jaw, "I just need you." He placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows and burying his fingers in his hairline. She could see his eyes getting wet and figured he was biting inside of his cheek to stop the tears from falling. Alex hadn't actually seen him ever like this. Her eyes narrowed as realization hit her- he was being more open with her than he had ever been in their lives. Her nerves were on overdrive as she leaned closer to smooth his hair and kissed his forehead, "Its going to be okay"

Justin's head snapped up and attacked her mouth viciously. She return the kiss with equal passion, but soon pulled away. They stared at each other, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Alex shuddered in response, finding her mental clarity diluted by the desire his eyes inflamed,"We shouldnt." She stated, trying desperately to ignore the rising want within her body, "Not now when..."

He looked dumbfounded as though he couldn't fathom why Alex was saying no.

"Im gonna go to the hospital," She stated plainly, "I think it's time to tell mom and dad what's going on with Juliet and Emma before the feds get to them first." She confirmed with a little more confidence as she stepped back away from Justin, ignoring the hundreds of other questions this escapade had brought to the surface.

"Sure you should do that." Justin agreed and leaned against the sofa. He shook his head trying to dissipate thoughts of Alex from his seemingly sick mind. His mind was whirling in a hundred different thought patterns.

Alex bit her lip, she did that alot under pressure. She glanced back at Justin, who was staring at the ceiling, subtly shaking, before exiting the room. She hadn't even made it out of the door when she heard him let out a sob of anguish. The brunette stopped in her tracks, steeling herself against the compassion pulling her back into the room before pushing forward and leaving the building. She knew he had to get his mind clear and her being there all the time wouldn't help him. Justin needed time for himself it was simple as that.

* * *

"I didn't come back to share memories," Juliet's voice was shrill and shaky, as if there was only a thin string keeping her together, "I need a place to think and apparently this isn't it, so maybe we should just go."

Confused now, he cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his heaving chest. Was she trying to make him to feel sorry for her on purpose?

"Relax," Dylan sighed heavily, but his gaze was intense, "You can stay here long as you want. We can make new memories later."

"You're an jackass."

His eyes hardened even more, "Thanks for the compliment," There was a pause while the man stopped to ponder on the new question, but he shook his head free of it, "You know like I already told you, running away from your problems won't solve them."

"And like I already told you, I don't need your advice or pity Dylan." There was a second's flash of hatred, and then the emotion disappeared.

"Yeah?" He stepped towards her, closing the space between them.

"Yeah because you're loser who won't seem to grow up." Looking into each other's eyes they noticed how close they were, they were inches away from each other.

"Mommy?" a soft, scared voice said, it's tone immediately alarming Juliet.

Emma walked closer to the adults, holding onto her favorite stuffed animal; the monkey she got from Alex.

"Honey it's okay." Juliet said soothingly, but soon the tone of her voice changed. First she hadn't noticed the stuffed animal, but soon it caught her eye, "Emma I told you not to bring that with you."

"I wanna go home mommy." The girl announced tiredly, getting anxious, "I wanna see daddy!"

"You can't see daddy!" She spat loudly.

"I wanna see daddy!" The girl yelled louder.

Dylan watched Juliet's jaw clentch, "We are not going home!" She was practically screaming at her and took the stuffed animal from her, "And this is going into the trash!"

"NO!" The girl's eyes widened in panic and tears were falling, "Mommy it's mine!"

Dylan took the mothers wrist and tried to keep his voice down, "Stop punishing her for what you're feeling. Look at her!"

Juliet tried to shake herself from his grip, but failed miserably as he still held her wrist,"Look at her Juliet!"

She cursed under her breath as she realized what she had done.

He then released her and the room was silent except for Emma's crying which broke her heart.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Juliet kneeled down to comfort her little girl, "Mommy didn't mean to yell like that." Tears were still falling from her eyes as she stood there staring at the woman she called mommy, "I will never do that again. I promise you hun."

Juliet took her into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I promise you- mommy won't leave you like daddy did." She whispered into her hair.

* * *

"Yeah mom," Justin tried to keep himself calm as he spoke to the phone, "No- No you don't need to do that. Mom please don't worry- Mom I will call you soon as there is something okay?" He sighed loudly, "Yeah I know that. Love you, Bye."

He closed his phone and leaned against the car seat. The sound of his cars other door opening brought him back from his thoughts.

"You wanna give me a ride home?" She asked softly.

Justin nodded and watched her get in, "How's Max?"

"The same," Alex mumbled out and closed the car door, "What are you doing here?"

He had shut down the car engine and they stood still at the hospital parkin lot, "I wanted to see you and talk about what happened earlier."

"Don't worry about it-I know that it was a moment you felt like everything was falling on top of you and you needed to let it out somehow."

"It wasn't just that," Justin whispered, feeling hopeless, "It's just that.. I don't really know who I am anymore."

Alex screwed her eyes up tightly, wishing that he wouldn't go on and say things he would later regret.

"I thought I could bury the feelings I had, I thought I could bury a lot of things, but they just kept coming back stronger," He explained, "And now I'm supposed to act like everything is just fine and dandy in my life. Im supposed to be this super surgeon who has the white picket fence and the dream house with the perfect family."

"But you're that.. you are smart, you have an amazing little girl and-"

Justin shook his head before returning his gaze to Alex's face, "I may have those things, but I'm not that person anymore. I can't act like I haven't done anything wrong." He went on, closing his eyes to fight the breakdown of emotion his honesty was causing, "I need to deal with this. This person who feels and needs you this sickening kind of way. It's not right Alex, to feel like the way we feel."

"Don't say that." She warned him, her eyes fierce.

"I love you more than you realize, but I need to think about Emma this time."

"No, listen to me Justin," Alex turned to him and she firmly put her hands to both sides of his head and forced him to look at her, "Do not say that you want this to go away because it won't. You're only saying it like that because everything is so fucking messed up- I'm not leaving you with this when Max is still lying in that hospital bed and Emma is missing. You need me and I'm not going anywhere."

"Alex..."

"Don't!" She murmured, shaking her head no and her eyes becoming hard with that fiery determination, "I've heard you say those things before and I'm not going to listen again because no matter what happens we both know it runs deeper than that. We can't just stop," Her voice was caught in her throat, "This is who we are and I know it doesnt look good for us, but everything will sort itself out. You just have to hold on for me okay?"

Justin looked at her for a moment before nodding as an sign of understandment.

She withdrew her hands and turned her gaze away.

"Alex." he whispered, his throat dry.

The brunette turned to him and without much of a warning he drew her to him, kissing her lips softly. So softly and then when he felt her return the kiss he ate at her mouth wildly, as if he couldn't get enough of her, as if he were trying to make up for the lost time in that one kiss, "I'm sorry." He whispered on her lips, not braking contact.

The kiss ended and she pulled back satisfied, "I forgive you, but you need to stop with the self-doubt. I can't watch you being like this anymore. Emma needs you to be strong when she comes back."

Just when Justin was about to reach for her and show her how much he appriacted her the window from his side of the car was knocked. Alarmingly he pulled as far away from Alex as he could in the quick time. He pulled the window down.

"Supervisory Special Agent Mabrey," A stern voice said outside of the window as he flashed his badge quickly before putting it away, "Justin Russo?"

Justin's eyes widened in panic and he stuttered out, "y-y-yes."

"Please step out of the vehicle."

Alex glanced at Justin in confusion.

"You too miss."

* * *

_Im not going to say Im sorry that I havent updated because I needed time for myself. But now Im back and writing again :)_

_Thank you for those who have been leaving reviews and supported me even though i have been absent. _

_Hopefully you guys arent mad at me lol and accept my return!_

_thanks!_

_-Aly_


	31. Chapter 31

Alex and Justin followed the man in a black suit into the corner of the parking lot. He was a middle-aged tall man with dark hair, a big forehead and a few wrinkles probably caused by the job he was doing. Alex casted a nervous side glance to Justin's direction. He scratched the back of his neck agitated; trying to keep his face straight when all he could think of is that the freaking FBI or whoever this guy was working for might have just seen him making out with his sister. At that moment he just wanted to run away like a scared little boy.

"I didn't mean to scare you back there," The man held out his hand and with hesitation Justin took it, "My name is Special Agent Henry Mabry and I run the missing persons unit back in Chicago," He explained and flashed them his badge, Justin let out a breath of relief, "I'm here to make sure we get your wife and daughter back safely."

"I appreciate it." His head was still banging from the pent up emotions, "Oh and this is my sister, Alex Russo." She grimaced visibly as he introduced her as his sister. It still stung like a bitch to be his sister- the world sure was a cruel place.

Agent Mabry smiled stiffly before shaking Alex's hand, "If am correct- you were the nanny?

The brunette looked nervously at her brother not feeling comfortable with the fact that she didn't know what these people knew about her and their lives, "That is correct. Well it wasn't exactly official you know? Just earning some cash on my dear brother's expense." Alex nudged Justin playfully, winking and enjoying the fact that she was causing him to squirm in his pants. Like the good old days.

Justin chuckled nervously trying to mask the embarrassment with it, "Alex is great with Emma and I trusted her to watch over her and so did Juliet- I'm sorry I don't see how this has anything to do with their disappearance."

"Well I would like to speak to both of you separately back at the station. We need to get every single detail- Since Alex you spent a lot of time with Emma you might have seen something, someone," The man explained, "Tiniest detail might help us. We need to think about every possibility. It's protocol to learn the habits of people gone missing and in this case we need to involve the whole family because you all have been in close contact recently."

Alex coughed and tried to keep her lips pursed as the Agents words whirled in her mind. She ended up biting her lip hard, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She felt like she could have paid a million dollars to make a snide remark right there.

He on the other hand understood his point, "We will help as much as we can." He turned to her, "Right Alex?"

"Of course." Alex tried to sound assuring and smiled back politely.

The man looked back at the parked black SUV, "Shall we?"

She looked at Justin closely, trying to remind herself to stay calm and at the same time look confident enough for him. She knew he didn't need to worry about her blabber mouth on top of everything, "Sure."

Fear crept up his spine, but he ignored it as he followed her example by stepping inside the Agents car. Her heart was pounding in her throat as the doors finally closed around them and she was sure he felt exactly the same.

* * *

Juliet leaned against the kitchen counter and watched closely how her daughter's eyes were closing slightly. She was struggling to keep her baby blue eyes open, not wanting to miss any second of the movie she was watching in the living room.

Her life was that little girl.

She just didn't understand.

Why?

How could Justin do that to their daughter. Screw herself, but Emma… She was the only one she was thinking when she watched his _so-called_ sister slam her lips on him. On his brother- Justin was her brother for God's sakes! How sick was that! Her head hurt as the thoughts ran in her mind. She couldn't help, but to think about the possibilities of it being just a momentarily lapse of judgment. The questions in her mind were endless; _had they shared this sick thing between them inside her home? Had they been always like this? Was there something about their family history that she didn't know? Were they really blood related? And if they were- what in earth would make them think doing that to your sibling was right? _She slammed her mug of coffee on the counter in frustration.

"OD'ing on the caffeine again, huh?"

"What else can I do?" Juliet sighed, waving a dismissive hand, "This is the only thing making me not break some necks."

"Do tell," He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Who is the tramp?"

Her face was completely blank now. When the question was thrown at her like that she didn't know what to say. The woman stared at him again, considering if she should tell him. More than likely, Dylan wouldn't care about her petty problems. He had better things to do than listen to her worries. Not that he would be interested in the first place. Hell, they were not even friends in her opinion. Why on earth would he care? Why on earth did she care?

"Do I know her?" He looked skeptical, "Or maybe him? Is it Matt? Those two have always been a bit too close for work buddies."

"No Dylan, it's not Matt or any other man," Juliet repeated his absurdities, admitting something else, "I almost wish it was. No scratch that. I _really_ wish it was"

"That bad? Really?"

"Can you just stop?" Juliet asked slowly, getting frustrated, "I don't want to talk about this with you again."

Dylan threw his hands up in a playful manner and backed away, "Sorry for being curious blondie. I could be protecting a murderer who knows? Maybe you finally got tired of him and knocked him out cold."

She just shook her head and couldn't help but echo his smile.

For all the viciousness he had thrown at her, it still seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her.

"I don't think hiding out here would be my first choice though."

"I should be offended, but I am not," He chuckled, "Knowing you- You would have probably chosen someone easier to manipulate and use. That's more your style isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked nonchalantly.

Dylan grinned, taking a step closer to her and slung his arm around her shoulder, "Oh let's stop pretending already," He leaned in closer and spoke his next words into the curve of her ear, "You aren't exactly innocent yourself."

Her immediate reaction was to swat his hand away and turn around to face him, "I would be very careful about the next words that come out of your mouth," It was more of a threat than a warning, "We had an agreement."

"You mean us or you?" He merely raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at Juliet in utter amusement, "Let's get this one thing straight. I have only stayed in the background during your stay here because you have asked me to stay quiet. Still don't you think now is the right time to get back at him?"

"Dylan please." She hissed venomously, "not now."

"What's better than telling him he might have not fathered his precious little girl?" Dylan's voice came out harsh and sarcastic,"Please let me be there when that happens."

* * *

"Let's start from the beginning," Agent Henry Mabry started, "Your daughter and wife had been missing for estimated 60 hours and that's when you made the report."

They were sitting in the interrogation room and it made Justin very uneasy. It had that one large mirror on the center of one wall which made him nervous, knowing someone was studying his behavior from the other side because truly his story was so absurd.

"Correct."

"What caused you to wait that long?" He asked simply.

"I guess I was in sort of denial," Justin explained, his breathing increasing, "My brother was lying in hospital basically waiting to be declared dead. My whole family was a mess and at that moment I didn't know how to even comprehend that Juliet and Emma were gone. I didn't think they were missing or that anything was wrong. I don't know how else to explain it… I- I really don't." The look on Agent Mabry's face was suspicious and it agitated him, "I'm sorry- I haven't slept in days. I don't remember when was the last time I ate something that didn't come out of a candy machine and frankly I'm getting pissed off at the fact that you guys don't just track her car down and make sure they are alright."

"We are doing that right now, but our searches haven't really proven effective at this point. Her cellphone is turned off and we don't have a signal to track, until we have anything- We only have you and your version of events," He explained to him, articulating every single word making Justin even more frustrated because he seemed to be after him and not interested about his family's well being "We did have an analyst hack her phone messages and this one really jumped out for me."

He took out a small recording device and played audio.

_"Juliet I know you're going to get this and… I'm hoping… begging you to call me. I need to know that you and Emma are alright. I don't care what is it that made this happen- just call me okay? Send me a message! Something! I will do anything in my power to find you and Emma. I'm not going to sleep, eat or even fucking breath until I have my daughter back. Just.. Call me okay? Please. I'm begging you. If you get this. Call me."_

Justin heard the voice message he had made earlier replayed and grimaced at the tone of his voice. It didn't make him comfortable to know that everyone in that building had heard his desperate plea.

"Did you and Juliet have any marital problems Mr. Russo?" He was the first one to speak out again, "Because this message confuses me as a husband. I don't think I would ever speak to my wife whom I would believe to be in trouble this way."

"We had our troubles like any other couple. I admit that, but is this really the only reason you dragged me out here?" He was losing his patience, "I don't know what can make you believe me when I say that I had nothing do with this and you are wasting your time."

"I'm here to simply do my job. My job is to find your wife and daughter, but unfortunately you are not making my job easy."

Justin swallowed hard and nodded. Still not sure what to say or how to reply. Something in his gut told him that this man was up to no good. The Agent took notice on how bothered he looked and Justin knew that. He wasn't stupid and understood how the system worked. They needed someone to blame from the start and he wasn't going to throw himself under the buss.

"If there is nothing else I think we are done here." He was unable to keep the bitterness from his voice as he got out of his seat.

"We will keep in touch Mr. Russo."

Justin just glanced back at him and nodded.

* * *

"How would you describe Juliet?"

Alex had been staring at the unfortunate thing they liked to call a mole on the woman's face for over half an hour. She really didn't mind the woman asking her these questions, but honestly- This was so not as much fun as crime shows made interrogation scenes look like. What a bummer.

"Pretty, perfect blonde and an even more perfect housewife." She leaned back, relaxed in her chair, "She's good with my brother and all. I don't really get how she puts up with him. He's such dork."

The woman questioning her looked a bit confused by her straight and simple answers as she wrote everything down, "Did you happen to notice anything unordinary about her or your brother's behavior recently?"

"Nope." She drawled out the word.

"Anything at all?"

"They were as boring as usual. What else do you want me to say?"

Just as the woman was about say something the door flew open. Justin stood there looking more upset than earlier when she last saw him, "Alex get your things we're going." She wondered what had made him scrunch his handsome face in anger, but didn't want to think about it because she knew her brain would explode out of curiosity if she did

"Excuse me, but you can't be here Sir-"

"You have no legal reasons to hold us here, so we are going right now." Justin snapped back at the woman and then looked back at Alex, "Come on- I don't have all day."

Alex shrugged at the woman as she pulled her leather jacket on, "Sorry to cut our convo short."

She followed him out of the room and they walked out of the police station with many eyes on them, especially Agent Mabry's.

"Sir!" The woman from Alex's room rushed to him, "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay. They had every right to leave."

"You want me to run the report now?"

The Agent looked at the woman and nodded, "Make sure every new station picks up their photo. I want the whole country to know Juliet and Emma Russo are officially missing."

Meanwhile-

Soon as the sibling couple was out of the building Alex spoke up, "Way to make us look even more suspicious."

"Shut up Alex." He seemed to be fuming as they kept walking the main street.

"Don't tell me to shut up and walk away like nothing happened." She snapped without much thinking about it.

"What do you want me to say?" He suddenly stopped, facing her now, "They are basically pinpointing me for this. They are saying I did something to them so excuse me Miss Russo for being a little bit frustrated."

"You always do this! You lash out on me and I'm just trying to help you." Alex raised her voice.

Justin was about to shoot back an angry reply, but stopped himself because he was too damn tired to even fight about this nonsense, "Whatever just forget it."

The young woman was far from pleased as her eyes were wary and her lips pursed, "I don't get it. What did I do Justin?"

"You didn't do anything," His face fell a bit, "I did and now I'm paying for the consequences."

* * *

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Dylan said, cocking his head to the side. His smile grew wider, "Would make you feel hella lot better."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Juliet said, in a futile effort to shake off the accusations. She didn't know why she was having such trouble diffusing the situation. Usually, her quick and somewhat sarcastic wit would have provided her an out, "We both know Emma is Justin's."

"You know I never had a problem with that," He frowned and the humor left his eyes. What remained was a sort of dark intensity, "I do have a problem with him."

"You're not alone."

"In all seriousness," He started, sounding gentle, "Don't you think running away from all of your problems is hurting both of you," He told her matter factly, "I get it. You feel betrayed. I have been there and done that. I know you're tired of me saying this but… you need to face him sooner or later because of Emma."

"You're right," Juliet shook her head and stared back down at him," You out of all people have no right to tell me what's right and wrong." She cut him off, her voice slightly icy. It wasn't intentional, but her temper was running short after his questions and opinions.

Dylan nodded in sort of defeat, but still kept pressing, "I'm here to tell you hiding out is the cowards way out. You're not a coward Juliet. Hell, think what you've been through and came out as a winner. Justin is just a bump on the road."

"He is my husband," With that, she gave a small, bitter laugh, "but right now I would give anything to make him go away for Emma's sake. She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you."

That made her uneasy. It almost seemed like he was stating how he cared for her. Deep down, she knew it was another one of his half-assed attempts at flirting, but it was an attempt nonetheless.

"So what do you really want?" That dark gaze of his burned into her.

"I don't know."

"Typical Juliet," The slightly smug tone in his voice couldn't be hidden. He certainly sounded proud of himself, " Doesn't know what she wants and from who."

Juliet rolled her eyes and took a sip from her coffee. No matter how much they talked it seemed like neither one of them never really showed their feelings. Their conversations usually ended with teasing and bad jokes. She was determined to get to the bottom of the problem with Dylan, but that could wait for now.

She and Dylan were never serious and would never be. It had always been purely sexual and that's what it would always be. First when she met him it wasn't like she planned to betray Justin. Dylan had a very odd grip on her since the beginning. He had never struggled with anything and it infuriated her because her life was a mess. She didn't want to be a bloodsucking abnormal freak- She wanted to be a human like him, like millions of others in this world. The young woman back then also wished to be someone else… someone whose boyfriend wasn't a newborn Harry Potter. Also back then because she still had that _quality_ in her… She had a bigger taste for everything and Justin unfortunately wasn't enough. Dylan happened to be there and it happened. Once, twice, three times… who cares frankly. She was ashamed and kept everything hidden in her heart because none of it mattered when Emma was born. She was Justin's daughter no doubt about it.

In her mind her sins seemed a lot smaller now since learning about Alex and Justin. That was just the top of the iceberg. Not that she was proud of cheating on him, but honestly right now she was glad she had something over both of them. She fucked her then boyfriend and his first enemy. Juliet had learned to be strong and situation like this was maybe the only thing able to crumble her down.

"Momma I'm on TV!"

Both Dylan and Juliet turned their heads towards the living room.

"Oh shit." He muttered under his breath after seeing Emma's and Juliet's pictures on the TV screen. They were officially chased by the government, "Great blondie! I am officially a kidnapper! What are we doing now?"

The woman swallowed and reached out to stop him from leaving the kitchen, grabbing hold of his wrist, "I need your phone."

* * *

He found her lying down on the right side of the bed. She was on her side on the low mattress. Awake and probably thinking, but very much silent even though he stood there staring at her on the doorway. Her thick hair was loose and wild around her shoulders as she bit her lower lip, she knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't.

He walked on the other side of the bed, throwing his long sleeve shirt off, revealing only a black wife beater underneath. He sat on the bed making it squeak a little. He took a sharp, deep breath through his teeth and shook his head hard, rubbing his closed eyes, almost like they hurt him.

"I was at the hospital. Mom and dad were talking about taking a loan for the medical bills, but I told them that I would take care of it so they don't have to worry about it." Justin muttered to himself mostly. He didn't expect her to want to talk to him after treating her the way he did.

There was a pause for a long time.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier," He said suddenly, staring down at her, "I was frustrated."

Alex suddenly glanced at him over her shoulder, "Why are you apologizing?"

His eyes met hers and she saw question there, fear.

"You don't need to," A small sad smile crossed her lips, "I never apologized when I was an asshole. You especially should remember that."

"I do remember," He glanced up at her, his gaze cloudy, as if he was having trouble concentrating, "But I'm not like you. Nobody's like you Alex."

Sadness was across every line of her face, but her eyes showed a genuine worry for him. She could see the fear and concern flooding his face like a hurricane, "I miss seeing her face too."

Their gazes met and held as silence stretched between them.

She gave him a smile tinged with sadness, "You know it's just the matter of time when you get to see Emma again. That adorable smile of hers and the little giggle she always let out whenever she saw you."

"I know..." He choked a little, then swallowed, "I just…"

Alex tried to search the answers in his eyes but, she only found emptiness in them, "What?"

"If it came to the point that I had to choose," He exposed his deepest thoughts; his voice sounded so hoarse like a hint of pain was there, "I don't think I could do that."

Alex exhaled deeply, as if she was trying to gather her nerves, "Justin there is no question about it," Her voice was strong on that part, but after that it wavered a little, "Emma is always your number one priority- I know your mind is doing cartwheels right now, but you need to remember what you said to me yourself-" Her breathing sped up even more, and her heart started pounding, "Emma is always first. Don't ever make that decision to choose _this_ over her because I know it would kill you inside."

"Alex…"

"No, listen really," She turned to him fully and her gaze pierced into his, "If it came to the point that Juliet would try to take her away from you… Don't even hesitate to be there to fight for her," Her emotions were written all across her face as her teary eyes were staring right into his, he knew she meant every word, "Just remember that if I have to disappear one day- We can always pick up where we left off, but Emma needs you more than I will ever need you."

Justin gave her a simple nod and pulled her firmly into his arms, burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that for several long minutes, all of his attention focused on the slight shift of her body as the sharp tension softened against him. He held onto her tightly and she buried her own face into his neck. Alex looked at him with sad eyes. He looked back at me with the same sadness mirroring her own. Just with one quick glance at each other's eyes, they had an entire conversation rather than a few words. They were both drained, tired of the charade they were playing.

Alex exhaled loudly, ready to fall asleep for a couple of hours, but soon like always their moment of euphoria was cut short.

Her phone rang a couple of times before she even reacted to it.

"You should get that," Justin mumbled, his voice trailing off as sleepiness crept in, "It could be important."

She groaned loudly, cursing that it was her phone and reached for it. She checked the caller ID and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Harper?"

"Hi Alex."

Alex huffed out, clearly irritated and sounded angry, "I thought I told you I would be sleeping since I really don't get to do that very often these days."

"I know I'm sorry, but this is an emergency," She spoke so quickly her words jumbled together, "Juliet called me and she knows. Alex she knows everything."

* * *

Sooooo I'm back for good hopefully - LEMME EXPLAIN

I was watching TV on one nice afternoon and _'Revenge'_ was on (totally irrelevant) but there was this one random part of the episode and it really caught me. I started thinking why the hell did it have that grip on me. It was just odd because my mind was just empty a second ago and then this tune- this one tune really had me. I don't know how to explain it, but anyways my writers block for this story has been huge. I've struggled with writing it- putting it off and off and off- months, days, seconds go by and I'm just putting it off. Then one afternoon in my pajamas with my laptop there and this tune on the TV... I searched for it- found it. And of course it was so familiar and touching because it was the inception soundtrack duh I don't know how I forgot about it, but anyway back to the point:

this beautiful dramatic masterpiece Hans Zimmer's "Time" (seriously if you don't know what I'm talking about go to youtube and listen) , I finally found it and it was on repeat for me the rest of the day.

I just wrote the last part of this chapter, them totally exhausted. I kind of reflected my own feelings there and knew this was it. I had to continue. I couldn't just write one part of a chapter and leave it hanging.

And I did. This was one long ass chapter because I couldn't stop lol... I guess that's better than not giving you guys anything.

I want to thank every single one who has pressed that review, favorite button etc. Everyone who has reached out and hope this to continue. Truthfully I also found it hard to continue because I myself grew up and I'm not focused on staying inside and watching disney channel all day lol... Life moves on and tough things happen so it was hard for me to put myself back into this world again. Also sorry for the last asshole note at the end of the chapter saying i was not sorry for keeping you guys waiting.. I am sorry. I know a lot of people read this :D younger little munchkins probably so I'm glad I've kept your imagination going and this story is keeping my own imagination going.

Here's to hoping for another great chapter- another great inspiration that will push me forward.

**Thanks you guys xoxo **


	32. Chapter 32

"What did she exactly say?"

All three of them were gathered in Harper's and Zeke's living room staring at each other as the tension inside built up. Soon as Alex hung up they were out of the door and at their house. This wasn't the type of thing to talk about over the phone.

Harper was in extremely uncomfortable situation, still healing and trying to wrap her mind around everything, "She told me that she was okay, but something happened which had upset her." She let out, her words sounding tired and sad, "I asked her what it was and she wouldn't say, but the tone of her voice… I know when Juliet's more than just _upset_."

"Well if she indeed had a complete meltdown it doesn't make it right for her to walk her ass of Justin's life and take his daughter without any fucking word to spare. You and Max were hanging by a thread near death! What gives her the right to even call at this point!"

"Alex…" Justin shook his head solemnly, not wanting to hear it right now. He felt defeated. Like his whole world had just collapsed.

"What!" She snapped in return.

That moment right there they both fell silent. Harper hesitated for a moment before continuing, "She wants to see you tomorrow Justin." She handed a small crumbled piece of paper to him, "That's the address."

He froze as he stared at the piece of paper Harper had scribbled on.

"What do we do?" Alex's voice broke Justin away from his thoughts. She turned to look at him with a startled expression, "We can't tell the cops can we?"

It tore her heart seeing him like that.

He couldn't focus on her and instead just ignored her question.

"Di-Did she mention Emma?" He asked with what was almost like a whisper.

"I'm sorry, nothing really." Harper tried to sound comforting, "The only thing I got out of her was that address and she made me promise that I would only talk to you. She doesn't want anybody else there except you," She turned towards Alex, "Nobody else was supposed to know about this. I'm already being dishonest and I'm not planning on lying to her like everybody else."

He shook his head, an unreadable expression on his face.

"But maybe I could talk to her," Alex looked equally upset, "I could explain something and make her understand that-"

"No!" Justin said sternly, "Just stay out of this please. For once don't go out your way to fix something because it will only make it worse and we both know it. What's done is done." He looked coldly at her, staring her straight in the eye.

"You're an ass! You never understand what I'm trying to say!"

Silence again surrounded them, they both were on the edge, but they knew each other well enough that this would end up in arguing because sometimes they refused to listen what the other had to say. Harper could only watch by as they both looked at each other questionably.

"And you always do things that I don't understand." He drew in a deep breath. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to rid himself of the slowly forming headache.

Alex understood. She got it- He had just heard the worst news of his life, but still her stubborn head only told her to say back insanities. She tried to be comforting, but he always found a new way to irritate her when she just wanted to help.

"Every time something happens that makes you feel like a teeny bit more agitated you shut down and make me feel like shit," Alex snapped firmly, "OH, and you haven't exactly been complaining about my doings whenever it doesn't have to do with precious Juliet."

"I am not shutting down! It's you who has the tendency to make everything difficult," His eyes were still boring into hers intensely, "When I ask you to let me handle this it means I'm only trying to protect you Alex. You should know that. I'm not trying to be mean or make you feel like I don't care… You know I love…" Justin stopped himself soon as he remembered Harper was still there. He glanced at her awkwardly, and she got the clue.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Harper wasn't ready to be in the middle of this. She walked out of the living room as she walked away it was a decision not to even try to understand because in the end she would never completely get it. For her sake and theirs she just decided to let it be what it was, just like many years ago.

"Alex I'm trying so hard," He continued, trying to ease the tension in the room, "You have no idea how much it hurts to know that I can't make everyone happy. I will end up hurting someone and right now it's Juliet. She is my wife. I made a vow and I broke it when I decided to act on my feelings for the first time."

She didn't know quite what to say. It was these types of conversations that she feared because whatever he said; it would always be the truth and sometimes it was hard to hear it. Nothing was more difficult than realizing that she would never have that privilege of even exchanging any kind of vows with him. Alex would always be the taboo and Juliet would always be the wife who gave him a daughter.

She didn't even flinch, not wanting to get closer because she knew touching him in anyway would trigger her emotions the worst way and he would once again break the shield around her. Alex had never been the type of person to share her feelings and talk about them, but this time she had been with him was like unfamiliar territory. Every word she had said to him was real and it scared her. She had given a piece of herself to him and whatever he chose to do with it was out of her hands. As she considered her options for one last time it was clear as a day what she in the end wanted for him.

"We should go."

He didn't understand what suddenly possessed her to completely change her demeanor, "Alex-"

"Justin," The tired young woman smiled without any worries, "It's going to be okay."

He was never good with understanding her deepest thoughts, but Justin didn't hesitate to follow her lead.

* * *

Soon as they reached her apartment it was like the silence was permanent between them. They were literally too tired to even speak and it was just a couple of hours until sunrise. Outside the air was thick and foggy like a storm was coming. He had collapsed on her sofa after throwing his jacket and shoes off while she without a word had disappeared into the bedroom. He figured she was mad and didn't expect her to talk to him for a good amount of time. Again proving him wrong, she emerged from the bedroom without much of attire except a baggy t-shirt. Justin's clouded thoughts disappeared soon as she stood in front of him and made the effort to offer an ice cold Heineken.

He looked at her questingly for a split second, but then gladly accepted the Dutch beer sealed inside the green bottle.

Alex sat next to him and opened her own bottle. She had never felt so emotionally drained in her life and was pretty sure he felt the exact same way. After a couple of sips she pulled out what Justin liked to call her _death sticks _and lighted one. The smoke filled her lungs and she exhaled a puff of smoke. He was staring at her, but unlike she thought it wasn't out of disgust this time.

"Don't look at me like that." She let her arm down and the cigarette dangled between her fingers, surprisingly enough he said nothing as he took the cigarette from her and placed it between his lips. Alex was staring again at him, and couldn't find a single word to say. He inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke in her direction effortlessly. His intense gaze bore into hers as he returned the cigarette between her lips.

"It's still a bad habit."

There was absolute stillness for a minute or two, neither of them moving, her staring out at him and him staring at her.

Her lips stretched into a wicked grin, "Maybe you aren't as lame as I thought."

"Lame?" He slumped against the sofa and looked up at her, "I don't see anything lame about me at the moment. I'm having a beer with my sister who I have blatantly fucked."

"Who am I to judge right?" She leaned closer and breathed softly as she ran her fingertips against his chest, "I wish this would be it- just this.."

Justin shifted his gaze away a bit tentatively before answering, "Maybe one day..."

"Yeah maybe." She smiled at the thought and sipped her beer, "I was just thinking the other day how different things would be if I had never knocked that door." Alex placed her beer on the table and was stroking the bottle cap with a look of sort of defeat, not able to look him in the eye once again because she also knew he would probably be with Emma right now, "I almost didn't. I could have chosen to stay away and none of this would have happened."

He took a moment before putting his hand on top of hers, making her stop fidgeting with the bottle cap, "I actually have to disagree," There was a certain energy that surrounded them, it was a weird mix of animosity and need for each other, "I think we would have ended up right here no matter what."

"I promise things will work out, they always do."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, the question weighing on her mind.

"Yeah, I honestly do."

Justin was tired of having to grasp concepts that went outside the norm of his practical logic and objective reality. He loved her. That was the simple part, the part that he didn't even have to second guess. He had loved her almost from the moment he had truly met her, when he had crossed the bridge of unusual feelings he had for her ever since he could remember. He couldn't lose her. Couldn't fathom a moment without her, but the silence between them since leaving Harper's house wasn't just silence. It was a feeling of knowing these probably were their last hours together like this.

His life had been simple, methodic even. He basked in the role of the perfect doctor husband, was fond of being the town go to guy. Smart, helpful, family oriented, Perfect Justin Russo.

Only not so perfect.

"It's getting late." She said, stumping the cigarette out on the corner of the table.

He nodded, but kept quiet.

And again Alex managed to catch him off guard and does the unsuspected as usual. Stubbornly she shifted from her place, which was more than easy to do thanks to her small frame, and climbed over to his side, straddling him.

"God I love you." She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tightly against her. He ran his hands up her back, dragging them through her tangled hair.

She didn't want to feel at the moment, didn't want to let the tide of hurt rush over her, she wanted to remain numb even when this all made her want to scream in anguish.

Justin watched her face questioningly, not understanding. She summoned up her last remaining vestiges of strength, looked into his eyes for courage. His eyes that have always reminded her of the ocean tides.

"I can't live without you."

Alex smiled down at him as she heard him whisper.

"You don't have to." She pressed her head into the crook of his neck and he felt her breathing in and out softly, "You never have to. I'll always be here."

"We will get through this. I'll sort it out tomorrow." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, "I promise."

Her eyes burned with unshed tears but she pushed them back, giving him a vibrant smile that he returned, not understanding her despair. Alex yanked herself towards him, lips crushing him with an animalistic force he had never seen of her. She sighed into him, running the tip of her tongue roughly over his lips, easing her mouth over his fully. He lost himself in the sweetness of her. Her hands curled into his hair almost painfully.

She bit her lip, choking a scream of frustration, legs clutching at his waist desperately. A whimper of frustration managed to escape as she sought to rub her bare hip along his thigh. It was almost a shameless plea.

He could sense her need. She was like a tight ball of energy in his lap.

Justin looked at her, sleepy-eyed and trusting, "What?"

"Tell me to stop." She let her voice trail off, at a loss for further words. This was not the place or the time, but she couldn't help herself.

His lips frantically possessed hers, claiming her mouth so desperately he almost drew the very soul out of her as he kissed her harder, his thigh pressing between her legs and making her want far more than some placating kisses.

Alex pulled away, nosing breathlessly at the curve of her ear. "I need you so bad."

"Not half as bad as I need you."

* * *

"This is your solution then? Live in a lie?"

The man was getting on Juliet's last nerves, "My life and what I choose have nothing to do with you, so stop talking and go back to screwing random sluts and snorting cocaine or whatever it is that you prefer these days."

Her fiery responses just get Dylan more into the conversation, "Last time I checked I didn't have to pay you." His voice was filled with venom.

It was killing him, slowly and painfully. Seeing Juliet in his clothes, an old t-shirt and a pair of his boxers set off something primitively possessive in him. He wanted to drag her up the stairs to his bedroom, throw her down on his bed, and make her sorry for ever disrespecting him in his house.

In spite of herself, she laughed at his remark, "I can't wait for this to be over. When I go home you will be a bad memory again."

She was still angry with him. Though it probably shouldn't, that caught him by surprise. He'd known deep inside how hurt she was when he suddenly had moved on and didn't want to screw her brains out, but somehow he'd just assumed that the anger part was gone, played out, probably because she kept such a tight rein on it all the time.

"Don't use her Juliet." His voice was hoarse with emotion when he spoke, "Do not use her as a pawn in whatever you have planned."

"I would never do that," Juliet said simply, easily, knowing he needed to hear it, "Unlike you think I love Emma and I'm a good mom- She's the one I'm doing this for."

She locked eyes with him for an intense moment, before he nodded back at her, accepting her words for truth.

"Kid needs her dad, I get that," Dylan said slowly, trying to think of the right thing to say, "I just hope you don't go back to living in denial and five months later you are standing behind my door. Deal with Russo. I don't care, take a divorce whatever! Just stop pretending! It's not freaking healthy."

She gave him a wry smile, "Since when did you start giving life lessons?"

"Since the day you made me keep her a secret… it really puts things in perspective, you should try it sometimes being honest that is," His soft features harden and he tossed her bag at her, "Start packing."

* * *

Alex awoke in a cold sweat. She felt like she had run a marathon, her body sluggish, her brain foggy. She was lying on her side, away from him so she had no sense if he was awake or not. Very slowly and gingerly, she inched her body over so that she lay on her back, her head turned towards him. Her eyes misted momentarily as she came to the realization this was the last time she would look at him like this. She never felt calmer than when he was near and she could reach out and touch him whenever she wanted.

It was all gone.

She couldn't come back tomorrow or the day after that. She had ruined _them_ with her impulsivity. Her need.

The plan was to come back and make him miserable because of the way he had made her feel most of her life.

She couldn't have him. Nobody should have him.

But then there was the need to touch him and to be touched in return.

She had forgotten, in that moment of confusion, that he was, without a doubt, untouchable. At least should have been.

The choices she had made were insane and ugly.

It was done. This was over now.

Once again, she turned her body slowly so that she was laying on her other side directly facing him. It amazed her that he slept through it. He had been like this forever and she remembered when they were little he used to wet his bed because he would sleep so soundly. Oh how she loved to torture him with that piece of information even in their teens. Alex smiled at how vivid it was in her mind. Everything was vivid. Every detail.

Now that she knew what it felt like to be held by him, touched by him and most of all, kissed by him. As her thoughts whirled, her gaze remained fixated on Justin's face. She would miss him so much, but it all had a greater purpose.

His earlier words replayed in her mind; "_If it came to the point that I had to choose," He exposed his deepest thoughts; his voice sounded so hoarse like a hint of pain was there, "I don't think I could do that."_

She would make the choice for him.


	33. Chapter 33

Alex strode down the silent hospital halls. They were colorless and dark, everything you would expect from a place people essentially went to die.

"Alex!" Theresa exclaimed when she saw her, rushing over to her, "Oh, my gosh, honey, I'm so glad to see you," she sighed, sympathy in her eyes and in her voice, "Any news about Juliet and Emma?"

"Hi mom," She offered wanly, "I really don't know."

"I'm sure they will be home soon and we can forget about this mess," She smiled, leaning down to kiss Alex on the forehead, "How are you holding up?"

She shook her head, unsure how to answer. Unsure how her voice would even sound if she tried, "I'm okay," She finally managed to choke out, but they both knew otherwise, "And Max?" she asks softly.

Theresa shook her head. "Sleeping like a baby. I was just there with him letting him know about the new mega sandwich your dad added into the menu. Max's favorite one, but even double the salami."

"He would love that." Alex smiled warmly.

They both fell silent for a moment.

"He makes you unhappy." Her mom said and she blinked at her.

"What? Who?"

"Your boyfriend or whoever this mystery person has been for the past couple of months, "Theresa studied her face, "_Mija_ I'm not blind."

"Mom….Really there is nobody!"

"I'm not judging, I'm sure you have your reasons for not to mention him," She went on, "I'm just concerned about you because it seems like you're more and more lost each day. I've never seen you like this. You used to smile so big and be so bubbly, but it's like you're crumbling in front of my eyes."

"I don't want to talk about this," Alex snapped. "Besides no one walks around with a smile on their face all the time. My brother is lying in the hospital and niece is missing- sorry for crumbling in front of your eyes mom."

The fact that she was fighting tears was evident for her mother and immediately Theresa pulled her into her arms in a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know it's been hard."

"I don't understand how you and dad are so strong." She finally said, pulling slowly out of her embrace.

"We have to stay positive," Theresa pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Max is still here and he is going nowhere."

Sighing, Alex nodded. Her mom was completely right, of course. She was always right.

"I'll go and see him now."

"He will be so happy to hear you're here," Her mom smiled, "I need to go and help out your dad. The Substation has been crazy ever since Justin's handsome face gracing every single newspaper. Everybody loves a success story these days."

Alex smiled back trying to hold herself together. Listening Theresa talking about Justin's handsome face wasn't exactly the easiest thing to hear considering the situation.

"How is he holding up? Honestly, we have been worried sick about you two."

She gave her the shortest answer possible, "You don't need to worry about us. Focus on Max. Justin is stressed out, we both are, but what else can you do at this point."

"I get that you are together taking care of this madness, all the papers, the bills which we appreciate, but please keep a little distance sometimes because we all know what kind of fights you two can create over nonsense"

"Yeah mom I promise I won't drive him crazy." Alex murmured.

"Thank you Mija. Make sure he sleeps and eats as well."

"Yes mom." She rolled her eyes, "You should really get going before dad gets run over by customers."

Theresa laughed softly and gave her a tight hug before going her separate way.

Alex didn't know what to think as she watched her mom disappear from her sight.

Only if she knew… God she would throw herself off a building before letting that happen.

She headed for the elevators, intent on not forgetting why in the first place she got there. There were a lot of things still left unsaid.

Alex entered his room slowly, cautiously, trying to brace herself. He looked bad, but not as bad as he used to look when he was first brought in, the bruising and swelling around his face had disappeared. Except for the wires and tubes, he really did just look like he was sleeping peacefully right now. And that was a relief. His color was approaching normal, and his eyes didn't look quite as sunken in.

She pulled a chair over to the side of his bed, sitting on the edge of it, just watching him

"Hi, Max," She sighed, taking his hand as gently as possible, taking care not to touch anything, "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as much… Justin-" She stopped herself, tears formed in her eyes suddenly and it felt like everything fell on top of her, "I'm so sorry Max."

There's was no answer, of course. Just the hum of the machines and the comforting beep of the heart monitor.

"I know- I have a feeling… and I can't do anything else except sit here and blame myself for this… If I haven't opened my big mouth, Harper would have never gone to you for advice," She sniffled, "If I haven't shown up in the first place… I just want you to know that I love you before I leave." Alex paused, taking a deep breath. She had his hand clasped tightly, "I won't comeback for a while and you need to be awake when I do. I'm so sorry for everything I promise it will all be better."

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, touching her forehead to the back of his hand. She kissed it softly before sitting back up, reaching a hand up to brush over his hair, "Bye little brother."

* * *

Justin walked inside the small cafe, his mind playing through the possibilities of this meeting. His mind was empty. He had wished to catch Alex in the morning before leaving, but she had vanished into thin air and it was driving him crazy. He could only hope she would eventually appear now that he couldn't even call her or leave messages because obviously the police were tracking his phone. He though couldn't worry about her right now when in a few minutes he would have to face the mother of his child and explain to her why he had been sucking his little sisters face. The aftermath of Juliet leaving had been hard to say at least. He wasn't sure how many times he had wandered around the apartment waiting for Emma to come out screaming for daddy. The aching feeling of loneliness mixed with a white hot anger that would not dissipate no matter how hard he tried to will it away. Beer, never ending sex with Alex because he was so angry with Juliet, more beer and mind numbing marathons of the trash played on tv… nothing worked, so he resorted to torturing himself with memories.

_Justin wiped a hand over his tired face. He was sitting in his old room, trying to catch up on his last assignments. Having a baby screaming at night and trying to finish medical school at the same time while doing extra hours at the hospital was really getting to him._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He swiveled in his leather chair, turning to face her, a cool, calculating expression on his face._

_It was a typical Monday and Alex was supposed to be at college. He was not expecting her to be there. He knew she had bailed on her classes yet again. _

"_I needed a little break."_

"_A break? And you're studying?" _

_She had told her mom and dad that she was ahead of her college courses so they wouldn't be suspicious why she hadn't gone back to her dorm after the weekend. The truth was that she__ hated__ college. Sure the first few months were awesome with the constant partying, but eventually it turned into actual studying which sucked and she didn't have any interest of being there when her mind was elsewhere._

_He groaned and continued to mind his own business, not even looking up at her. "That's what responsible people do."_

"_You shouldn't have impregnated miss deadly fangs- you wouldn't be so tired." Alex had that usual miserable look on her face, the most frustrating smirk in the world which annoyed him to death._

"_Your opinion isn't needed Alex." Justin snapped back, feeling as though he'd been slapped. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, and he turned back around to focus on his work, "I have a lot of things to do in a couple of hours and I don't have the energy to fight with you so please leave me alone."_

_"And if I don't?" She walked closer, leaning against his desk. _

_He set his jaw. "Why don't you go find something to do."_

_"I can't, I'm bored."_

_"Go read."_

_"I don't read."_

_"Fine, go...do your homework or something else, somewhere else..." He groaned but never took his eyes off his papers, "Why don't you call your douche of a boyfriend?"_

_"Dylan is not my boyfriend."_

_Justin looked up at her for a brief moment, "Yeah whatever… Don't you have any friends?"_

_She frowned and shoved him lightly with her arm, "I do, but all of them suck." she dead-panned and he grinned._

_"Yeah, figures since they hang around with you."_

_It was silent again until Alex exhaled loudly and got even closer resting her hands on Justin's shoulders as he continued to read his papers, "We haven't really done anything together recently."_

_"God, Alex!" Justin exclaimed finally. "What is wrong with you? Go find something to do! I'm Busy!"_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, "Come on live a little!"_

_He scowled but looked up at her, "I can't `live a little´ and worry about spending my time with you when I have a degree to finish, be a new parent and a husband all at the same time, so no Alex I can't just live a little."_

_She gave him an are-you-crazy-look,"Shit dude don't have a heart attack…jesus what a cry baby."_

_He sighed deeply and shook his head as he tried with all of his will-power not to throw the papers at her. _

"_We could do something fun." Alex hissed and Justin grit his teeth._

_"No Alex."_

_She turned her head away from him stubbornly and pouted. After a minute of realizing that she wasn't going to get any attention, she turned and looked back at him. She eyed him and then bit her lip._

_"Can I ask you something?" She asked innocently._

_"No." He said immediately. Alex frowned._

_"But you don't even know what I was going to ask! It could be school related… you used to love to lecture me about molecules and whatnot."_

_He chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the irony. "Alex, I know you. It's not school related."_

_"Yeah it is."_

_He shook his head again. "Uh-uh."_

_"Justin…." She whined._

_"Good lord, girl! What do you want from me?" He finally turned his full attention on her._

_She smiled. This was exactly what she had wanted._

_He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I thought so. It's the Alex show and I'm the fool. It's really pathetic how needy you are."_

_"Oh please." She hissed, throwing herself on top of the desk, knocking over his pencil holder and crumbling a few papers in the process. She crossed her arms._

_He rolled his eyes and fastened his eyes back on the study material in front of him. "God, what are you, like five?"_

_Alex scowled at him. "What are you, like five?" she mocked and then pushed all of his stuff off the desk. Everything landed on the floor and she watched as Justin's eyes went wide and he stood up, abruptly and turned to her with a gasp._

_"You did not just do that!" he exclaimed and she bit her lip again, smiling sweetly._

_"Ooops."_

_"Alex!"_

_"I didn't mean to!" She couldn't keep the smirk off her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. She bit back the laugh that bubbled up her throat from his anger, "Sorry." she whispered and he stared at her with angry eyes._

_"You're sorry?" He spat out and she bit her lip again._

_"Uhh, is that rhetorical?"_

_He groaned, not even noticing that he was basically standing between her legs, "You need to grow up."_

_She giggled at his miffed expression and he eyed her, clearly annoyed. She was really riding his nerves with her attention-seeking behavior, but this was nothing new from Alex_

_"Alex," he blew out again, his voice just barely holding the final control that he had left for her. "Honestly," he groaned out._

_"Okay, okay, fine," she gave in, pushing herself closer to him so that she could look him in the eye. "I know that you're a little annoyed with me right now, but-"_

_"A little?" he murmured and her lips turned downward, setting grimly._

_Alex scowled at his words, hitting him lightly in the stomach with her free hand. "Why do you have to be so mean to me Justin? Ever since…"_

_He watched her for a moment before shrugging, "Let's not go there."_

_Things were quiet again for another few minutes before Alex let out a long sigh, "Yeah..."_ _Her eyes cut into his, "Too bad we already went there."_

Justin shifted on his feet and forced his own thoughts aside as he surveyed the surroundings of the near empty café. Thank God for that. The last thing they needed was prying eyes on them, Juliet being a missing person right now. He was almost delusional while driving up to the café trying to make sure nobody was following him- especially Agent Mabry. He walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee. He felt his eyes begin to water as he took a seat in the back booth, his chest started to constrict, but he quickly forced it back and brought the anxiousness to the surface. He knew this was all on him, but taking his daughter like that without a word, it felt like a dagger in his heart, almost making it impossible to breathe.

He wished things were different. He wished he hadn't been born to be his _brother_. Alex… How was it possible he was waiting to meet Juliet and still she was on his mind. It was crazy how obsessive this had gotten for them. Justin had never felt so out of touch with the world. His mind was shredded to pieces.

He willed himself to regain his composure. This was too much for him to process right now. Juliet, his Juliet was standing before him in a gorgeous yellow dress, her hair had changed from long to shoulder length, looking more beautiful and vulnerable than he had remembered.

"Hi." She whispered, sitting down slightly causing her body to wobble.

"Hi." He managed to answer.

He had to keep it together.

_One...two...three...four...five._

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"You look tired." Juliet observed icily.

"Probably because I am." Justin commented dryly, "before we go any further I want to know where Emma is. Right now."

"Do you really think you have the right to even ask me that?" She snapped.

"Juliet please," He leaned in closer over the table and tried his best to keep the peace, "She is my daughter. I miss her more than anything. I need to know she is okay."

She sighed to herself. If she had learned anything from this, it was that she didn't know if they were worth fighting for. She knew, knew that today was the day that she had to lower her pride, and give him a chance to explain. But there were things that needed to be said first.

Juliet opened her mouth, ready to fight fire with fire, and then she reconsidered. There was earnestness in Justin's eyes. For whatever reason, it seemed that he was really trying to make an effort. Remorse flickered over her features, but only because of Emma and she nodded, "I dropped her off a few blocks away at the activity center. They will watch her for a couple of hours and she is there playing with other kids."

He felt his heart sting, "Thanks for telling me."

She blinked, momentarily wallowing in the silence. She had prepared herself for combat with her husband. He could see hateful poison swimming in her eyes. Juliet tried to keep herself detached from the situation long as possible, it was the only way it wouldn't end up killing her," Are we going to sit here and pretend nothing has happened? Do you have the decency to even apologize?" Juliet retorted viciously.

"Juliet..." Justin's voice trailed, "I- I don't know where to begin. I don't know what-"

"Why," Hot tears blurred her eyes, "Why did she kiss you? Why Justin!"

"It isn't like that," He tried gasping for a breath. "I can't explain it."

"You can't explain it? Are you fucking kidding me!" She laughed bitterly. "You kissed your sister! What the hell is that supposed to mean? The sister who has always- I mean always been the problem! Alex is like a disease you catch and can't get rid of! I don't- I will never understand this _sick twisted _whatever it is you two seem to share."

Justin swallowed loudly, staring straight at her now, "I swear to you it was just a lapse of judgment. Max was dying- I was going crazy…She was there to tell me it would all be okay... Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't _…_I'm not a monster like that. I swear to you on Emma's life this meant nothing."

The truth obviously was something entirely different, but he was smart enough to deny this till the day he would be in his grave. This was all for his daughter's sake and he had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Don't," She whispered. The words hurt her, cut her deep,"Just don't."

"Juliet…"

"No!" His wife spit out, "You're a complete stranger to me. I don't even know you anymore."

"We're not strangers," Justin said brokenly," I know our lives have always been… complicated and we are not perfect even if we wanted to. I never wanted to let you down with anything, you're my wife and I love you from the bottom of my heart- and If I could go back in time I would have never crossed that line with Alex. But you need to understand with everything going on- she is the only person who reminds me of what I used to be. And that got to me. I don't understand how, but I lost it- I lost it! I never would hurt you and Emma like that."

"Was this the first time?" She wondered desperately.

"Yes." He quickly replied, the words tightening around his throat, "This was the first and only time. She was as confused as me."

Juliet stared at him, her eyes hard, "Why is that so hard for me to believe?"

"I love you, Juliet." He croaked out, not knowing what else to say, not know how else to appeal to her. He did love her. It was complicated, but deep down he could never say he didn't love the woman who gave him his first born.

"I can't do this!" She immediately countered, "You kissed Alex, probably did more than that with her, and then you expect me to understand! Saying you love me means nothing to me at this point!"

He shook his head, the anger rolling off of him in waves, "And you left! In no uncertain terms, you left! Can't you see anything wrong about what you have done? I have the whole country looking for you! They think I did something to you and you sit here like what I did in desperation was the worst thing in the world. My whole life since I met you has been about you. I gave up- I gave up _magic_ for you! Wonder why I didn't think twice about it when Alex comforted me? Oh yeah, maybe because unlike you she doesn't push me to be someone else I'm not. What happened between me and Alex was immoral and I admit that, I take full responsibility for that two second peck on the lips, but I won't take your mistakes on my shoulders as well."

Juliet holds her hand up as if to interrupt him, even opening her mouth as if to speak, before shaking her head and turning away from him, disgust evident in her eyes, "I can't believe you'd have the goddamn nerve to show up here and expect me to apologize to you," She muttered," This is not my problem! This would have not happened if you hadn't spent these last months following her like a lost puppy! I knew the moment she came back it would be end up like this. What else have we even talked since she came back huh? It's all about sweet Alexandra who can't seem to wrap her insane brain around the fact that you're my husband! You have a family and she is not a part of it!"

"I know I made mistakes, I really do. Juliet, I didn't just make a lot of them, but I made a huge one, the worst one possible. I know that, you have to believe that I know what I've done, how this has hurt you, how this has torn you, torn me, my God, how everything that has happened has torn us apart, and – "

"Mistakes?" She screamed in frustration, not caring if the table next to them heard everything she said, "Jesus, Justin! You checked out of your family for Alex! Don't you think that is just a little bit more than a mistake?"

"I didn't check out of my family!" He argued.

His desperation was appalling to her, he knows that, but doesn't care; he doesn't bother to hold onto any scraps of pride he may still possess. It doesn't matter. He knows he has done the unthinkable and not in a million years he thought about having to discuss kissing his sister with his wife. Scratch that…

He sort of could have predicted this. It was never normal.

The worst of all was that he was still lying to her face. It didn't just happen. It had snowballed since the day Alex really kissed him the first time. On their first night as man and wife he shared a kiss with her right before spending his wedding night with Juliet. That wasn't wrong at all- Sometimes he felt like he could have killed for Alex's lack of morals.

"You're sick. She is sick. Both of you are."

He knew he deserved this. It was her chance to unleash all the feelings that had been building up inside of her since she left. He knew that she had the right to call him the names that had been on her lips, to make him pay for hurting their family.

Justin knew, he saw, and he sensed that he is on the very brink of losing everything. With each second that passes, the possibility that he is going to come out of this with absolutely nothing became even more real, even more likely. Imminent.

"What do you want to do?"

Juliet's face softened for the barest of seconds, the hate and anger and frustration slipped away, but it only took a breath before the mask was back in place, "I'll come home."

Justin stared at his wife in disbelief, not understanding.

"You only need to know about the few changes we have to make," She almost smirked, in a cold and hate-filled way that chilled him to the bone, "I don't mind the rest of your family. I do love them Justin even though your parents raised at least one into inbreeding," Each word out of her mouth stroke like a fist to his heart, "I don't want to hear her, see her or even smell her for the rest of my life. Far as we are concerned as a family Alex is not ever going to talk to you, me or Emma."

"I can't do that." He shot back just as coldly.

"No, I don't think you understand me Justin," She spit out, unbending, "I'm coming home. I'm not asking your permission to come home. I'm telling you this will happen. I'm telling you- you have no other option. We are married and we have a daughter that is the way it will stay. We will go back to our lives and so will Alex just like years ago. We never see her again and that's the end of it. Of course I know there will be family events she will eventually attend, but we won't acknowledge her."

He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to think.

Juliet simply smiled and took his hand in hers, touching his wedding band, "If you ever talk to her again I will personally make sure this whole world knows what kind of man _you really are_. I will tear your family into shreds, take your daughter from you and testify in court to make sure you're locked away for a long time- they do offer that in our justice system you know incest being illegal and all. " She explained, not as harshly this time the anger seeping from her voice only to leave behind an innocent threat, "Are we clear honey?"

Meanwhile his heart was breaking. He could feel it as it splintered into million tiny fragments as he swallowed for courage, "Yeah, of course we are."

* * *

Alex stared at the train station timetable and swallowed. She was really going to do this again.

The last time she left had been so much easier. This felt like her whole world was falling apart.

She's broken now. People around her don't dare to look too long. Anyone with eyes could see that she was suffering, her aimless wandering and her downtrodden posture did the talking. They all probably felt sorry for her. It is written on their faces, the pity, the questions. Ignoring them, Alex looked at the train ticket in her hand and allowed herself to shed a tear.

They just fit together; their bodies just instinctively would always meld into one another. Sometimes it was from comfort, you know someone so well, you trust them so much, you only feel safe in their arms. Sometimes it was from relief, relief that you have them, relief that the worst part is over, and a knowledge that they would never leave. Justin never left.

She had a person to go home to at the end of the day. To fall into. Sometimes she thought about those perfect hugs, the one's that lasted forever, yet ended sooner than she ever wanted to give was something in the way he held her that erased all of her anxieties, all of her fears. There were a lot of moments in her life she wished she could take back, words she wished she had never uttered, but acting on her emotions towards Justin was never one of those regrets even when it should have been. But it wasn't.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

Alex was speechless, but understood quickly what was going to happen so she dropped her handbag and the ticket within that second.

Agent Mabry signaled one of his men to step closer and he pulled out handcuffs.

"Alexandra Russo you are under arrest for the possible kidnapping and double homicide of Juliet Russo and Emma Russo," He placed the handcuffs on her, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"You have this all wrong." She shook her head in shock.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

yepp things just got serious! thanks guys for the support even when I havent been updating often.. anyways big xoxo for all the people who keep reviewing and reading!


End file.
